One Piece Adventures
by ranma71016
Summary: When Dragon kills a Devil Fruit user with an interesting ability, it brings Ranma and Ryoga from Ranma 1/2, Jen and Kira from the Dark Crystal, Dipper, Mabel, and Stan from Gravity Falls, Peter Griffin from Family Guy, and a Charizard from Pokemon into the One Piece world. They must now join the Straw hats if they are ever to return to their respective homes.
1. Prologue

**So this is a One Piece Crossover with Ranma 1/2, Gravity Falls, Family Guy, Pokemon, and The Dark Crystal. I know most people can't follow multiple crossovers because of the amount of characters or finding a plot, but I am a master at Multi-Crossovers. If you disagree, leave a review criticizing me like the trolls you are.(A troll wearing a 'Jackass' T-shirt walks on stage and whacks me on the head, flattening me to the ground like a pancake before walking offstage) ...Cut to Peter Griffin.**

**(Peter Griffin was now on stage wearing a suit)**

**Hi, Peter Griffin here. Now as you may have already noticed from the Profile box, this story is about me, a kid with a gender problem and some pig guy with direction problems, two elf things, a funny old man with his grand-nephew and niece, and the second most loved Pokemon end up in the One Piece world because of some Original Character.  
**

**I also would like to go for the record that this takes place during the Loguetown Arc so it's only the original five Straw-hats. But don't worry, we plan to follow along with the great story that is Kingdom Hearts (Someone throws a brick at Peter's head) OW, I mean One Piece. Geez, a guy makes a joke and he gets hit in the head. F*** my head hurts.  
**

**Well anyways, I guess I should explain how the Text works.**

**"someone is speaking"**

**'Someone is thinking'**

_**Kira is talking in animal language**_

**"SHOUTING"**

**(Author's note)**

***Cutaway Gag***

**Got it now. By the way, how much do you wanna bet that many of you don't know what the Dark Crystal is? I mean I was talking to Chris one day and asked him if he wanted to see the Dark Crystal and he said he never heard of it. I mean the movie's no Star Wars but it certainly isn't a bad movie to watch. So me being me, I had the family watch it after dinner. Chris and Meg were disappointed it was a movie about puppets and before those Special Effects people these day seem to complain about, Lois said the movie was too scary for Stewie when he was more into the 'scary parts' than anyone else, and Brian just barks at the TV during the Fizzgig barking scene. Seriously, how many of you even know of the Dark Crystal and didn't just decide to read this because old Peter's in it... Or one of the other guys?**

**Oh, I should also roll over the other crap since I'm running out of time. Um, we'll listen to pairing ideas, we might give some people original made Devil Fruit powers, um expect a Chicken Fight or two, keep the reviews clean, and oh, I'm suppose to say that Ranma will be stuck as a chick in this. Something about trying to equal the genders-eh I dunno. Oh, and just because I'm in it doesn't mean it's gonna be 100% Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo crazy.  
**

**So without further Ado, Peter Griffin and the other bastards (someone throws a cinder block at Peter, knocking him out)**

.

"So this is the strength of the greatest troublemaker of the world" said a Marine Officer. The island this Marine soldier was currently on was a deserted island used for trade. Currently, the sky was dark and filled with the cracks of lightning. He was surrounded by several dead/unconscious Marine soldiers. The only person who wasn't laying on the ground was standing across the marine soldier.

"Dragon"

"..."

"I thought that me and my squad could take you with the Element of surprise, but in the end your still the most wanted man in the world with the highest bounty to go with it. Even that fish-man Arlong doesn't have a bounty to rival you, and he had the biggest bounty in all of East Blue. If it wasn't for the Straw-hatted kid, he'd still be running amok'

"... If you value your life, leave now and pass a message to the World Government" Dragon smiled "I'm waiting"

"...Hehehe. No Dragon. Why don't you tell them that yourselves"

The Marine Officer then brought his hands together and started grunting. Dragon watched as blue rays of light formed around his hands. The Marine Officer than screamed as the light got brighter.

When the light died down, there were five blue orbs of light behind the Marine Officer.

"..."

"See these Dragons" he took in a big breath "Like so few in East Blue and so many in the Grand Line, I have eaten a Devil Fruit. I ate the Pota Pota Fruit. I'm a portal man"

"..."

"Still not impressed? What if I told you that using these portals, I can bring allies to help me. It may have drained my energy, but with these Portals, I can summon the five strongest Marines. Sengoku, Garp, Kizaru, Akainu, and Aokiji. Not even you could stop them all together. Finally. the Revolutionist Dragon's rein comes to an- EEEHHH!"

The sudden change of speech was because Dragon was now standing in front of the Marine Officer, a sword impaling the Marine's chest.

"A smart man wouldn't have revealed his ace in the hole until he was safe. It was foolish of you to tell me your powers and brag. Your plan would of worked if you summoned your allies before explaining your technique"

The Marine officer's eyes started to fade as he coughed up a lot of blood.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to face those fives" Dragon felt his body go numb before sliding forward.

Dragon was about to walk away before he noticed something:

The five portals didn't disappeared. Dragon expected the portals to vanish when it's wielder lost his life. But they were still there. Perhaps Dragon did have to fight his father and the other four.

But before Dragon could make his move, the portals suddenly took off into the air and started moving around in random directions. Dragon watched as the orbs of light kept moving in every random direction when suddenly they glowed as bright as before when suddenly-

They were gone

Dragon looked into the sky as the sky was back to it's storm like scenery. Dragon didn't know what happened. Maybe this was the effect of those who die while in use of their Devil Fruit powers.

Dragon eventually shook off the thought. Sengoku and the others weren't coming and that was all that mattered. He turned his back to the gory scene as he walked his way to his ship.

"Now, to Loguetown"

.

**Short Chapter, but all Prologues are... sometimes. **

**Review**


	2. Peter's stuck experience

**So this and the next four chapters are just to get the set up and get to know the characters if you don't know one show compared to another. So these next few chapters will be the characters living their not so normal life's before they end up in the One Piece world.**

**Review**

**.**

Peter was sitting at his table at the Drunken Clam with Quagmire, Joe, and Cleveland.

"So Lois yells at me to turn the TV off because Chris started freaking out about the Podling being sucked dry"(Someone throws a brick at his head) "OW, oh yeah wrong thing. Let's um... let's forget I said that... So what would you rather do? Go on a date with Justin Bieber or get tortured by Ramsay Snow?"

"Uh I don't know Peter, both of those sound absolutely horrible" said Quagmire.

"Is it TV Ramsay?" asked Cleveland.

"No it's book Ramsay. So missing most of your toes, some of your fingers, your dick, having white hair, and no Iwan Rheon. Just an ugly brute torturing ya" said Peter.

"Would the public find out about the Bieber thing?" asked Joe.

"Yes. Your on the News, your labeled a Belieber, Smosh and WatchMojo are already using you as material, and I would treat you like Meg" said Peter.

"Going with Ramsay" said Joe.

"Ramsay" said Cleveland.

"Bieber only because I don't want my dick cut off" said Quagmire.

"Here ya go brothers" said Jerome as he placed more beer at their table.

"Thanks Jerome" said Peter as he took his mug "So you guys got any plans?"

"I'm going to Comic Con to ogle at some boobies. OH! Giggity Giggity!"

"Yeah we're going too" said Joe "How about you Peter?"

"No. Lois is mad at me for hitting Chris"

*Cutaway*

Chris was sitting at home watching TV.

"We now return to Robot Chicken"

"Yay" shouted Chris "This show is awesome"

Suddenly Peter runs in and jumps towards the couch, kicking Chris in the back of the head and sending him down on the ground.

"Roadhouse"

*End of Cutaway*

"So now I'm not allowed out of the house after work" said Peter.

"Oh geez Peter I'm sorry" said Quagmire "Wait, then why did Lois allowed you to come here?"

Peter drops the glass on the table and stares wide eye.

"... Oh pig ***t! I gotta run" Peter then ran out the door and out onto the street as he ran home.

"... He left his car behind" said Joe.

.

Peter ran to his house as fast as his fat legs could go. In fact he was going so fast he wasn't looking where he was going, for he fell down an open sewer hatch, him being stuck from the stomach up.

"Well this is great. Just great. This is worst than that time I was hired to be a barber in the White Witches army.

*Cutaway*

"Let him first be shaved" said Jadis.

The crowd of monsters screamed in delight as the dwarf ran up to Aslan only for Peter to ran out of the crowd to kick the dwarf down the stairs.

"Whoa buddy. I'm the barber, your the annoying sleigh driver with the retarded voice and the beard fetish" Peter walks over to Aslan "Alright so let's give you a cool biker Mohawk"

"This is an execution!" shouted the Witch.

"Fine I'll give him a Pompadour"

*End*

"Hey! Somebody! Fat guy stuck in hole in the ground!" no one payed any attention to him "Oh don't pretend to just be background bitches! My wife will kill me if I stay here"

Peter really didn't want to get on Lois's bad side. Recently she's been acting like a pole is glued up her butt, a real bitch. There were too many times to count how much of a jerk Lois was to him. Like when he decided to go grocery shopping for her only to beat him down, cheating on him with Bill Clinton, forcing him to stay away from Cleveland during a fight between her and Cleveland's wife Donna, cheating on him with Meg's ex-boyfriend Anthony, when he raped him, when she cheated on him with that guy from family feud, constantly nagging him, when she almost cheated on him for Justin Bieber, that other time she raped him. Peter loved his wife and would die for her, but she could be such a pain in the ass. Even more than him sometimes.

"Excuse me sir" said a man who walked by Peter. "But I can't but noticed your stuck"

"Yes, I'm stuck. Would you help me?"

"Alright I'll get help" he ran away.

"What are you doing! Pull me out! I don't need more than a pair of hands to get me out!"

"Look a comet! Run!"

"Don't make excuses!" shouted Peter.

But what he didn't know was that a silver orb was crashing towards his way at a fast rate, heading straight for him.

"Don't think that just because I'm stuck doesn't mean I won't get out. If Winnie the Pooh could get out, then so can I" said Peter to various people running away "Oh oh, the 'let's pretend a comet is crashing to Earth so we can ignore the fat guy stuck in the sewer hole who constantly destroys the city. You know what? Fine. I give up. Go on. Leave me to die of starvation or by his wife hunting for him. Go on! Go! Leave me to die! But for god sake, can someone turn that solar light off please?!"

Peter was of course talking about the light coming from the sphere orb that was nearing crashing into him. Peter finally was able to look over his shoulder and finally noticed the strange Phenomenon nearing closer to him.

"Holy crap!" shouted Peter. He now tried to squirm out of the hole harder, but his fat was not budging in the least. "My god I'm gonna die. And stuck in a hole in the ground I might add" Peter just closed his eyes as the silver orb crashed into him. Many shielded their eyes or covered their heads as the light grew even brighter. When the light died, the people expected to see a crater where it crashed. But nothing was out of the ordinary. No cracks, no damage, nothing.

"Hey wasn't their a fat guy there?" questioned a woman.

"Who cares?" said a man.

**.**

**And Peter is now on his way to One Piece. BTW, who do you think is dumber? Peter of Luffy? Those two would probably get along well.**

**On another note, I want opinions on who should get Devil Fruit powers. Leave a review on who should get powers. Oh, and I write the more people review.**


	3. Through the floor

**Hey third chapter. So I did some thinking since the third chapter and decided to not lock Ranma. No, I'll do something else for that. You'll see what as the story goes along. You can make guesses to what I'll do if you want.  
**

**Review**

**.**

"AH!" screamed Dipper as he awoke from his dream.

"Dipper whats wrong?" asked his sister Mabel.

"I had this crazy dream. First some guy stabbed some sailor of some sort. Then it changed to some fat guy giving a lion a Pompadour"

"OMG! Can you image if I gave Waddles a Pompadour. Oh oh wait. What if it's a cool biker's Mohawk instead?"

"Deju Vu" said Dipper as he rubbed his head "But seriously Mabel, these dreams seemed so real, like they actually happened"

"Does that mean the time I dreamed about Soos turning into a giant was also real?"

"No probably just a dream" said Dipper.

"Ah" sighed Mabel. "...Can we make it happen?"

"...No"

"Wanna know what's weird Dipper? I had the same dream too"

"Yeah right" said Dipper sarcastically.

"I'll prove it. Was the fat man talking about Justin Bieber?"

"Wow, I guess you did have the same dream" said Dipper. "Maybe these dreams have something to do with a mystery here at Gravity Falls"

Dipper was talking about how their always seemed to be a grand mystical occurrence surrounding Gravity Falls that almost no ones ever noticed, from gnomes to zombies to even the Evil Bill Cipher. The twins first learned of the strange phenomenons after they were dropped off in the town to enjoy their summer with their Grunkle (Great Uncle) Stan Pines. Dipper found Journal 3, a journal containing information on the Phenomenons of Gravity Falls. Their were two other Journals, Journal 1 secretly being owned by Stan and Journal 2 being in Lil Gideon's possession. After Lil Gideon was arrested for faking being a psychic, Stan was able to take 2 off him and briefly took 3 from Dipper, revealing he's been working on a Grand device that involves all three journals. After a zombie debacle, Stan revealed to the twins that he'd always known about the strangeness of Gravity Falls and only pretended not to notice to keep the kids safe.

"Hey kids" said their Grunkle Stan as he walked into the room "I had this strange dream about drunk guys talking about TV's and books. I mean who reads books these days when they could just see it on TV? What is wrong with the dreamworld?"

"Grunkle Stan" said Dipper "Was one of these guys really fat?"

"Yeah, and he had a really weird chin" said Stan.

"Well you have a weird nose Grunkle Stan" said smiley Mabel.

"LEAVE MY NOSE OUT OF THIS!"

.

Later, Dipper was sitting at the counter as he went through Journal 3.

"Dreams, dreams, dreams, dreams, AAH nothing!" Whatever the dream meant, it had nothing to do with whoever owned the Journals originally. Meaning it was an all new mystery entirely.

"Hey Dipper" said Soos "Something troubling you?"

"Oh it's nothing Soos, what's with the big bag?" asked Dipper as he looked at the big backpack on Soos' bag.

"Oh, well I'm gonna try to convince Stan to take us camping"

"Yeah good luck with that" said Wendy as she continued reading her magazine "Speaking of which, where is Stan?"

"Probably inventing more attractions for the Shack" said Dipper.

"That figures" said Wendy.

"I really hope he says yes" Soos pulls out a bag out of his pack "I've got gummy bears"

"MINE!" shouted Mabel as she tackled Soos, sitting on his belly as she ripped open the bag and swallowed all of the gummy bears.

"Dang. I've underestimated the power of your tackles Mabel" said Soos.

"Everyone does" said Mabel "Hey, do you ever wonder if bears have like their own civilization and they have gummy humans? Haha, that would be funny"

"Gummy humans?" Soos grabs Mabel's arms and pulls her towards him "Do your really mean it?"

"Probably" said Mabel.

.

Stan was in his laboratory as he stood in front of his Mystery Portal, which was off.

"You know, just looking at this thing really makes me think. I wouldn't be here if my Grand niece and nephew didn't overthrow that little skunk Gideon" Stan pulls out a dart and throws it at a Lil Gideon poster, right in the face. "Now with this, I've got a lot of responsibilities. Which means I've gotta make more money" Stan pulls out a notepad which reads 'fancy looking things to put at the window that I'll never sell so suckers come in to buy my junk' at the top. "Probably should've shortened the title. Alright let's see. Fake shrunken head, play-dough helmet, orange that looks like a butt" Stan pulls out another dart as he prepares to throw it at the poster when a light bulb goes off in his head "That's it. Lil Gideon Dart boards. I'm finally ready to sell merchandise to further ruin that fake psychic again. I think the public forgot about the last time I tried that"

*Cutaway*

Stan was hiding in the bushes as he watched the crowd surround the Mystery Shack with torches and pitchforks.

"Get em, get em" shouted Tyler the biker amongst the crowd.

Stan turned his back to the crowd as he clutched his plans for a Lil Gideon spanking device.

"Gideon!" hissed Stan.

*End*

"Alright. I'll need lots of the punks' photos, craft tooth picks to act as darts, and a lot of old boxes for ties. Yeah. Grunkle Stan, your a genius"

Suddenly the ground shook as Stan stumbled a bit, finding his balance as he looked at the portal. It was turning on and glowing.

"What! But I didn't turn you on! I DIDN'T TURN YOU ON!"

Suddenly the shaking stopped as the portal deactivated.

"Wha...What the heck happened?...Oh no!" Stan ran to the other room and picked up Journal 1 as he scrolled through the pages "I hope I'm wrong, but Journal 1 might have a clue about this. I think I saw a page discussing something like this" Stan stopped turning the pages "Ah ha, here it is. According to the journal, there has been at least one case like this happening. It is said that when a portal from another dimension is opened, it sucks all the energy out of the most powerful item and pulls anyone that touches it into that dimension. But that means" Stan picks up Journal 2 and 3 and runs upstairs "KIDS!"

.

"Did anyone else feel that?" asked Dipper as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I think everyone in Gravity Falls felt that" said Wendy as she got on one knee and adjusted her hat.

"Do you think I felt that?" asked Soos.

"Did you?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah"

"Then yes"

"NO WAY!"

"Man what happened?" asked Dipper.

"Ooh, maybe a giant worm is having beautiful babies underground"

Before anyone could comment on that, a bright portal the length and width of a bed sprouted on the floor. Everyone yelled and stepped back as they took in the mysterious wonder.

"Whoa, what's that?" asked Mabel. Everyone was so focus on the portal that no one noticed Stan sneaking out of the hidden entrance by the Vending Machine.

"Something freaky" said Wendy.

"Whoa, what is this?" asked Stan as he tried to play along.

"Well this hole appeared in the floor" said Mabel "Is this the house's mouth?" She reached to touch it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Stan picked up Mabel and placed her on his shoulder "Don't touch that portal"

"Portal? What happens if we touch it?" asked Dipper.

"We'll end up in another dimension. For all we know, it could lead us to a world full of freaks like Bill Cipher"

"Whoa, but we can't just ignore it" said Dipper.

"Don't worry. It'll disappear once it uses up the energy around it. Nothing will go wrong as long as we stay away from it and don't touch it"

Unfortunately, Waddles chose that time to run in the room, scared of the earthquake. He didn't see where he was going as he ran into the room.

"WADDLES!" shouted Mabel from Stan's shoulder.

But it was too late. Waddles stepped on the edge of the portal. The second he touched it, he was pulled into the portal.

"WADDLES!" screamed Mabel as tears ran down her eyes. She jerked herself out of Stan's hands.

"Mabel!" shouted Dipper.

"DON'T!" shouted Grunkle Stan.

Stan, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos all gave a shout to stop, but Mabel jumped straight into the portal.

She was gone.

"Mabel, NO!" shouted Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, how do we get her back?" asked Dipper.

"...We've got to go get her"

"But how?" asked Wendy.

"That's easy, jump" said Stan "The real question is how do we get back?"

"..."

"..."

"... I don't care. I'll go and get her" Dipper started walking to the portal when Grunkle Stan grabbed his arm.

"Kid your not going"

"But Grunkle Stan-"

"Your not going!... without me"

"What?"

"You kids mean a lot to me. I'll gladly go to hell to get her back"

Dipper smiled at his Grunkle's words. Stan smiled back before he turned to Soos and Wendy.

"Soos, Wendy. Watch the store while we-"

"Are you crazy? We're going with you" said Wendy.

"No. This is dangerous" said Stan.

"And everything else in this town isn't? You guys are like family to us" said Wendy.

"She's right Mr. Pines. We'll gladly go to get Mabel back with you" said Soos.

"...Thank you" said Stan.

The four huddled into a circle.

"Alright, we don't know what's at the other end of that portal, so gather everything we can in thirty minutes. I'm taking a guess that portal closes for good in forty-five minutes"

Everyone moved around the Mystery shack as they collected what they needed. Dipper got Journal 3, Mabel's grappling hook, a change of clothes for him and Mabel, and Mabel's supply of candy. Stan got Journal 1 and 2, his 10 loaded guns in a brief case, his knuckle dusters, assorted goods, and his supply of suits. Soos got all the food around the house and his toolbox. And Wendy got got a first aid kit and sleeping supplies.

Stan stood dramatically at the front door as he stared around.

"...Goodbye Mystery Shack, we'll be back" said Stan as he placed a we're closed sign on the door. He turned back to Dipper, Wendy, and Soos as they all had a look of seriousness on their faces. "Let's do this"

One by one, they all jumped into the portal as they made their way to find Mabel.

.

**And now we have our players from Gravity Falls. Anyone think Grunkle Stan will get along with Nami or will they fight over money. And how do you think the Pine twins will react to the craziness that is the Grand Line.  
**

**This one took longer than the last two, but during the times I'm not writing, I'm watching One Piece to freshen up my mind. I already finished watching the Alabasta arc.**

**As said at the top, I'm not gonna lock Ranma. I have something else planned for that, but you won't see until the Straw-hats get to Whiskey Peak.**

**I've already got a review for what Devil Fruit powers to use and who for. But I want more ideas, so review a lot. Oh, and I write faster the more I get reviews (unless I suffer from the horrible disease known as writer's block).**

**Who'd ya think is next to appear?**


	4. Gelflings to a New World

**Review**

**.**

Jen played his flute as he watched wind blow the flowers around below on the ground from his place at the window, the melody of his flute going perfectly in tune with nature. Jen was a keen Firca player, being one of his many gifts being raised with the mystics during his years in hiding.

Jen was a Gelfling, an elf like creature that stood around the same height as a full grown man's waist. Long ago there lived a race of creatures called the Urskeks, beings exiled from their own land to the Land of Thra. The Urskeks were wise and shared great knowledge with the other beings of Thra. They also watched over the Dark Crystal, the heart of Thra itself, which was also the source of their entrance into Thra. After many, many years, the Urskeks were going to use a conjunction that would shine directly on the Dark Crystal to return to their own home by purifying themselves. But things went wrong when instead of purifying them, they were split into two beings, the wise and mystic Urru and the wicked and malicious Skeksis. During the confusion of the Great Division, a Skeksis cracked the Dark Crystal. The Urru were banished from the castle they lived in as the Skeksis took rule over Thra, proclaiming themselves as Lords of the Crystal. They, however, feared a prophecy, which proclaimed that a Gelfling would bring an end to Skeksis power by the time of the next Conjunction. In fear, the Skeksis had their horrible creatures the Garthim go over Thra and kill every Gelfling that they could find.

Jen was an apparent only survivor of the Gelfling species. To avoid Skeksis detection and Garthim scouts, the banished Mystics took in Jen as they raised and taught him things that the Gelfling would need to learn through out his life. Soon after many years after the division, only ten of each species remained, the Emperor of the Skeksis and the leader of the Urru soon dying themselves, for the Skeksis and Urru had their lives connected and whatever happened to one happened to the other. Before he died, the Urru leader gave Jen his mission. Find Aughra's observatory and obtain the Dark Crystal shard that cracked off from Aughra. Jen was able to find Aughra's observatory and gain the shard in his possession, but the observatory was attacked by the Garthim, for the Skeksis were recently aware that a Gelfling escaped their massacre and wanted to stop him in his mission. Jen was able to escape the Garthim and flee the observatory, but the observatory was destroyed and Aughra was captured.

On his continued journey, he came across something he never suspected to cross in his life, a surviving female Gelfling. The she-Gelfling, whose name was Kira, was also a survivor of the Gelfling massacre, for her mother hid her in a tree as the Garthim attacked her home. She was taken in by a clan of creatures called Podlings, who raised Kira and taught her many things as the Urru did for Jen. Over her years in hiding, Kira was taught how to speak to animals and plants, how to avoid Garthim and Crystal bats, and about caring for nature. Kira, along with her animal like companion Fizzgig, took Jen to her village as they welcomed the Gelfing male into their home. But as the Podlings celebrated, the Garthim attacked, forcing Jen to escape with Kira and Fizzgig as the Garthim captured Podlings to take back to the castle. The following morning after their escape, Jen and Kira came upon an abandoned Gelfling city were they found the prophecy saying that a Gelfling would heal the Dark Crystal and the two would become one. With their goal clear, Jen and Kira made their way to the Skeksis castle to return the shard into the crystal.

When the arrived at the castle, the were briefly separated when the Skeksis chamberlain captured Kira and seemly killed Jen. As Jen made his way around the castle to find both the Crystal and his Gelfing counterpart, Kira was taken to have her essence extracted from her. However, with advice from Aughra, who was also kept captive in the room along with dozens of animals, she had Kira use her animal speech to have the animals break out of their cages In the confusion of escape, the Skeksis draining Kira fell down a shaft and burned to death, thus incinerating his Urru counterpart, therefore leaving only eight of the original Urru and Skeksis. Jen and Kira were able to meet up with each other as the Great Conjunction started. As they tried to insert the shard back into the Crystal, Kira was surrounded by Skeksis as she held onto the shard. In an act of bravery, Kira tossed Jen the shard as he got to the top of the Crystal. Kira, however was stabbed and killed. While distressed, Jen was able to insert the shard back into the Dark Crystal and therefore ended Skeksis rule, as the Skeksis and recently arrived Urru merged back together into their original Urskek forms. In gratitude for his bravery, the Urskeks used their power to restore Kira back to life. As Kira revived, the Urskeks returned to their original home as the left the care of the Crystal to the Gelflings.

It was now a day after all that. Jen and Kira were currently staying in the castle as they tried to settle matters. First they went all over the castle to make sure that they found every Podling, plus those who'd been captured before. After the Crystal was healed and the Skeksis were back to being one, the Podling's essences returned to them. The Podlings all left the castle including Kira's village. The only ones left in the castle were Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, and Aughra. The reason Kira didn't go with her foster mother and the others was because Kira needed rest. Even though she was revived, her body was still weak from both the brief essence draining she received and her recent but brief death. Jen told the Podlings that he would return Kira to her village once she was in fit condition. The Podlings really wanted to stay to make sure Kira recovered, but the feared the castle too much. Aughra was currently the one nursing Kira to health. Kira was kept in a room were the Podling slaves resided. It was better than the abandoned Garthim catacombs or the filthy Skeksis rooms.

Jen got off the windowsill as he made his way to Kira's room. There was another matter to go over with.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Jen quietly to himself.

Jen's life had changed in such a short time. The Urru were gone, he was no longer the last of his kind, and his mission was complete. He couldn't go back home. For it would just be himself. he could stay in the Podling village with Kira.

...That was another matter. Kira.

Jen had wondered about his feelings for Kira. When he first layed his eyes upon her, he knew she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. When Kira joined him in his mission, Jen had to admit that she was a very dear friend. But... was that all they were. When the Chamberlain took Kira, he was frightened for his companion's health. And when she was killed... it was the worst feeling in his life. His gratefulness to the Urskeks would never die for bringing Kira back into his life.

Jen was confused with his situation. He and Kira were the last of the Gelfling, so the chances of them ending up together were good, but would Kira only see it as him trying to repopulate the Gelfling species? Would she have the same feelings he does for her. Oh love is such a dangerous thing. Jen wanted to ask Kira how she felt, but part of him felt like fixing the crystal again.

Jen soon found himself entering Kira's room. She was still wearing the wardrobe she was wearing since yesterday. Kira was lying in bed with Fizzgig on her lap as she was apparently listening as Aughra, who was sitting next to the bed, gave her advice.

"Aughra, I was wondering-" Kira was interrupted by Aughra.

"Gelfling girl wants to know if she's alright. Well she is, yet she isn't. Bed rest you'll need, and plenty of it"

"But I've been asleep for so long"

"Longer than some, but shorter than others. Went to forever sleep Gelfling did, but awoke faster than regular sleep" Aughra picked up a small bowel filled with liquid medicine "Here" Kira opened her mouth as Aughra poured the bowel's contents down Kira's throat. Jen couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kira's face cringing at the taste of the medicine. It was kind of cute.

His laugh caught Kira's attention "Jen" she said happily. She hadn't seen Jen since her revival.

"Oh, hello Kira. Are you feeling better?" asked Jen.

"Yes, thank you for asking" said Kira as she smiled. If her cringe was cute, then her smile was downright adorable.

"Gelfling girl should get some rest now. Gotta look through Skeksis property. No need for it now they don't" said Aughra as she made her way to pass Jen.

"But Aughra" asked Jen as she passed him "Why do you need them?"

"Gotta rebuild home. Garthim destroyed home. Taking Skeksis tools is settling the debt" she was now out of the room.

Jen laughed before he walked over to Kira's bed, taking Aughra's place as he sat next to Kira's bed.

"Are you really feeling better Kira?" asked Jen.

"Yes I am Jen" said Kira as she petted Fizzgig "I just feel a bit cooped up is all"

"...Kira, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Jen?"

"How did it feel to die?"

Kira's face became thoughtful as she thought it over "Well. I guess it was like going to sleep. But without any dreams or awareness. It hurt too"

"Well, you were stabbed"

"No, that's not what hurt" Kira turned to Jen with a sad expression in her eyes "The last thing I saw was you. You looked scared" she hung her head "And so sad. I never thought how much my death would effect you. I'm sorry Jen"

"I should be the one apologizing. I dragged you into this"

"But I'm glad you did, then I wouldn't have met you if you didn't"

"...Kira, do you-"

Before more could be said, the ground started shaking as everything shook. Things fell off the shelf and rolled around on the ground. Cracked pieces of the ceiling dropped down. Jen immediately stood over Kira's body as the castle shook. Fizzgig kept barking that it started to hurt Jen's ears from his position with Kira.

Soon the quaking stopped. Jen stood up straight as she shook off the ceiling dust off his back.

"An earthquake?" questioned Jen.

"No, Fizzgig would of known about it" said Kira.

"Really? How?"

"Well, animals can sense when natural disasters are about to occur. Fizzgig would of told me it this was a natural earthquake"

"..." Jen turned to face a certain part of the room "It felt like the shaking came from within the castle"

"The Crystal?!"

"Oh boy, what now? I'll be back" said Jen.

"Wait Jen, please let me come with you" said Kira.

"But Aughra said you had to stay in bed"

"I'll only be up until we figure out what's going on. And" she looked away "you can carry me if you want"

"...Alright, but please do what I say if something happens" said Jen as he picked up Kira, bridal style. Kira smiled as Jen walked out of the room as Fizzgig followed.

.

Aughra couldn't believe it. She was passing the room with the Crystal in it as she made her way to the room of the Skeksis that died of fire when it suddenly started shaking around the castle. Aughra had stumbled around as she stared directly at the source of the quakes.

The Dark Crystal had electricity flowing around it's form.

Aughra stared at the Crystal before she had leapt to the side to avoid a random wipe of electricity that almost touched her toes.

Aughra didn't have time to figure out what was going on with the Crystal as Jen came in with Kira in his arms, Fizzgig running up behind him. They both stared wide eye at the Crystal.

"Aughra, what's happening?" asked Jen.

"I'm- I'm not sure" said Aughra.

Another wipe of energy shot out around Aughra, this time Aughra jerked to the side to avoid. Aughra fell on her back as she continued to look around.

"Aughra!" shouted Jen as he made his way over to her.

"NO you fool!" shouted Aughra.

But her warning was too late as an energy wipe made contact with the back of Jen's back. The instance Jen was struck, a light surrounded him, Kira, and Fizzgig. Aughra closed her eye from the brightness of the light.

When she opened her eye, she saw that the Gelflings weren't burnt to a crisp. But they weren't there either.

"Gelfling?" Aughra didn't have much time as she decided to run out the room to avoid the continued whips of electricity. Aughra would later come back to the room when she felt it was safe. She found the room was back to normal, but there were no sighs of the Gelflings. But she would look into this.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Fourth chapter up and running and seeing that's its the day of romance, I decided to add some romance to the chapter.**

**Jen and Kira are my favorite fantasy couple, so I'm dying to add stuff to their story.**

**Review!**


	5. Pokemon GO!

**Okay, Chapter 5. Now before we go any further, this is not Ash's Charizard. So if you were expecting Ash or any of the other anime characters, just stop there. This will be more closer to the video games then the show.**

**Review**

**.**

In a forest several miles away from any towns or cities, two trainers (I don't think it's important to describe these two) were walking through the trees as they looked around.

"Hey, should we really be trying to catch Pokemon here? I mean this area is prohibited for trainers"

"Idiot. That just means there are more Pokemon to catch here. And that there rare too"

"But-"

"Just imagine. There could be rare Pokemon like a Snorlax or a Heracross or maybe even a Dragonite"

"Do you really think such a rare Pokemon could live in a place like this?"

"Hell yeah. These places are prohibited to everyone except the Elite Four and the Pokemon Champion. It's places like this where they catch such rare Pokemon"

"Really?"

"Yeah, where else would the champions find such rare Pokemon? Cynthia has a Spiritomb, and Lance has like a dozen powerhouse Dragon types. There just has to be a place for them to catch rare Pokemon"

"Well when you say it like that, then this does start to sound like a good idea"

"Now your getting it. Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"Look"

He pointed at the Pokemon that ran out of a nearby bush. It was an Eevee.

"Eevee?"

"Yeah, the evolution Pokemon. They say Eevee has like eight evolutions. Oh what luck"

"So who catches it?"

"Me of course"

"Wait! Why?"

"This was my idea, so I should get the first catch"

"...I guess"

"Good" he brought out a Pokeball. When the Eevee saw the red and white orb in his hand, it's eyes widen and then it turned to run. "Your not going anywhere. Go Muk!" a flash of red light popped out of the ball, materializing into a giant purple creature made entirely of slime.

"Muk"

"Eve" squealed the Eevee as it turned to run.

"Don't let it escape!"

"Muk" Muk then brought it's hand down as it pounded the Eevee into the ground. Eevee tried to escape it's grasp, but Muk's hand stayed firm into the ground.

"Good, an easy capture. Pokeball GO!" the trainer threw the Pokeball at the Eevee.

Both trainers were so focus on the scene that they didn't notice something flying in the sky coming straight at them. In the blink of an eye, something crashed into the Muk, knocking off the Eevee as whatever it was grabbed it and flew away from the Poke-ball's course.

"What the?!" screamed Muk's trainer.

Once the thing landed on the ground, both trainers jaws dropped as they took in the Pokemon. It was a Charizard, the final evolution of the Kanto starter Charmander. This particular Charizard had a necklace around it's neck, with a some pouch attached. It was giving both trainers the death glare.

"Ch-Charizard" said the other trainer.

"...Heh, this really is my lucky day. Now I can get a Charizard too"

"Wha-What?! But I thought you wanted Eevee?"

"I do, but this Charizard is like a powerhouse. I won't let this get out of my grasp"

"But that's not fair!"

"Fine! Then let's make this interesting. We'll both use all six of our Pokemon and use them against Charizard. We'll see who'll catch Charizard. And just for the fun of it, Eevee will be the consultation prise"

"Deal" the second trainer brought out his Pokeballs "Go!" In six flash of red light, a Nidoqueen, a Kingler, a Golbat, a Wartortle, a Poochyena, and an Ekans appeared in front of the trainer.

"I won't lose to a pipsqueak like you. GO!" With five more flashes of light, a Nidoking, a Floatzel, a Gurdurr, a Magcargo, and a Torterra appeared along side the Muk.

"Alright guys, beat Charizard!"

"Don't lose to him!"

As the Pokemon gave off grunts and growls, Charizard was inspecting the Pokemon around him. The Ekans, Poochyena, and Golbat wouldn't be a problem, it didn't have to worry about Magcargo since it was also a fire type, it had the type advantage against Gurdurr, it would have to work a little with Nidoking, Muk and Nidoqueen, but the real problem rested with the last four. Wartortle, Floatzel, and Kingler were water types, and Torterra was a ground type, which makes the advantage against grass types worthless since ground types could endure fire attacks. Oh well.

Before either trainer could give an order, Charizard appeared in front of the second trainer's Pokemon and slammed it's tail into Ekans and Poochyena, crushing them into the ground with swirls in their eyes. Before either trainers or Pokemon could respond, Charizard used it's bite attack on Golbat. Both trainers were shocked and scared to see Golbat floated down to the ground with swirls in it's eyes as Charizard released it from it's grip.

'Half of my Pokemon have been taken out! What level is this Charizard at?' thought the second trainer. "Nidoqueen, use Pound!" Nidoqueen brought it's fist towards Charizard's face only for Charizard to catch it with it's mouth while at the same time using it's Fire Fang. Nidoqueen gave off growls of pain as it tried to release it's arm out of Charizard's mouth.

"Nidoking, use Hyper Beam!" Nidoking opened it's mouth to fire it's attack when, with great strength, Charizard swung it's neck around with Nidoqueen's arm still in it's mouth and released Nidoqueen towards Nidoking's direction. As Nidoking was about to fire the Hyper beam, Nidoqueen collided into Nidoking's face, which made Nidoking close it's mouth. The beam exploded inside Nidoking's mouth, blowing up both Nidoking and Nidoqueen. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were twitching on the ground.

'How is this Charizard this strong?!' thought Nidoking's trainer 'It hasn't even been two minutes and already nearly half of our Pokemon have been taken out. Well this ends now!' "Floatzel use Water gun!"

"AH, you too Kingler, Wartortle!"

Charizard stayed still as all three water types fired their water guns from their mouths. At the last second, Charizard dodged all three blasts as it flew towards Gurdurr with it's steel wing. As Charizard slammed it's shining wing into Gurdurr's side, the three water attacks slammed into the nearest thing, Magcargo.

"Ah!"

"NO Magcargo!"

But it was too late as Magcargo was slammed into the tree. As the three Pokemon widen their eyes at what they just done, Magcargo slid down the tree as it twitched in pain. Floatzel turned towards Wartortle and Kingler with rage in it's eyes as they also attacked Magcargo. Floatzel jumped at Wartortle and Kingler as both Pokemon's eyes widen upon the sudden action. Soon all three Pokemon were fighting around each other.

"Wartortle! Kingler!"

"Floatzel stop it!"

But the Pokemon only stopped when all three of them were somehow all knocked out during the struggle. Now it was just down to Muk and Torterra, Gurdurr haven been taken down as Charizard bombarded it wing Steel wings.

"THAT'S IT! Muk, use sludge! Torterra, Solar-beam!" Muk shot out brown sludge out of it's mouth as it flew towards Charizard as Torterra charged itself with for a solar-beam. Charizard ducked then shot out a flame thrower at Muk. Muk jumped up into the air to avoid it, but Charizard was suddenly in front of Muk in the air and grabbed it, positioned it towards Torterra, and then squeezed Muk. Muk shot out a smokescreen as it surrounded Torterra.

'Crap! With the smokescreen around Torterra, it can't charge a solar-beam' "Torterra fire the Solar-beam with what you already got!" Torterra shot out it's solar-beam at Charizard but it forgot the Charizard was still holding Muk. But Charizard didn't.

When the words left the trainer's mouth, Charizard threw Muk at the smog-covered Torterra and fired a Fire Blast at the same time Torterra fired it's Solar-Beam. Muk was now caught between the two blast as they collided and imploded, Muk being caught in the middle.

"MUK!"

Muk slammed into the ground as it struggled to stammer it's own name. Charizard then flew towards and pushed it onto it's back as it slammed into Torterra.

"Torterra!"

But like a turtle on it's back, Torterra struggled to get on it's feet, especially since the tree on Torterra's back was pushed into the ground when Charizard tackled it. Charizard then flew up high in the air as it charged for it's final attack. After several second of charging, Charizard shot a Dragon Rage at Torterra, engulfing the Grass Pokemon in a wave a energy. When the smoke cleared, Torterra was knocked out.

Both trainers looked on with their jaws literally touching the ground. All twelve of their Pokemon were beaten by Charizard without even landing a hit.

Charizard landed and then gave both the death glare.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" both of them screamed, returned their Pokemon as fast as they did, and then high tailed it out of there.

Charizard jerked it's head away with a growl and then stomped away. All the while, Eevee was watching the whole thing with amazement.

.

Later, Charizard was leaning against a tree as it rested it's energy, going over how the battle could of ended better for the trainers if they actually thought ahead. First off, the trainers used all twelve of their Pokemon at once, which made giving them orders much harder since Pokemon couldn't really attack unless ordered to. It would of been better if they used one at a time, which would of both increased their concentration on which Pokemon to use and also tire out Charizard. All throughout the battle, Charizard used strategy. It positioned itself for the water types to take out Magcargo as it was fighting the Nido pair while also positioning itself for a clear shot at Gurdurr. It was just luck that the water types took out each other. And when it was fighting Muk and Torterra, it used Muk's smokescreen to not only limit Torterra's Solar-beam, but to also make it so it wouldn't see where Muk was when it did attack.

As Charizard was thinking about all that, the Eevee was hiding behind a nearby tree as it observed the Charizard. The truth of why the forest was prohibited from trainers was because it wasn't a place for rare Pokemon, it was for Pokemon that have been abandoned by their trainers. That's why Eevee was afraid when she saw the humans. The Eevee belonged to a cute little girl that kept it as a pet as a kid, but as she grew up into a teenager, Eevee was forgotten with each passing day, sometimes the girl forgetting she existed. When the girl's family moved away, Eevee was left behind along with the house. That was heartbreaking for Eevee. Eevee stayed at the front door of the house as it waited for it's trainer to return. Always running towards the window when it heard a car drive by, walking into the kitchen to expect the mother to be making dinner, waking up in the corner of the girl's room as it wished for it's trainer to be their once it woke up. It would be six months before Eevee came to except that it's girl wasn't coming home. It eventually left the house and made it's way to where it was now. Eevee had developed a fear of humans during it's time out of the house, but mainly that it feared that if someone did take it, that it would lose interest in it.

Eevee watched Charizard for several minutes before it made it's way towards Charizard, dragging an apple in it's mouth as it scampered over. Charizard turned it's attention to the little Eevee as Eevee stopped in front of him.

"Vee" chirped Eevee as it greeted Charizard. It pushed the apple with it's head towards Charizard. Charizard stared at the Eevee for several seconds before it turned it's head away. Eevee cooed a bit before it pushed the apple closer to Charizard. Charizard ignored it for a bit before it sighed in defeated and thwacked the apple with it's tail sending towards Charizard's head as Charizard caught it in it's mouth. Eevee cooed in glee as it walked over to Charizard and rubbed it's head against Charizard's leg. Charizard only stayed silent.

**THOMP!**

Eevee and Charizard both widen their eyes.

**THOMP!**

Charizard and Eevee turned towards the source of the noise. While the Eevee shivered in fear, the Charizard fiercely narrowed it's eyes, for stomping towards them was a Mewtwo. But their was something different about this particular Mewtwo. For one thing, it's eyes had a red glow to them. The other thing was that a black/white glow was surrounded around it's entire body, looking more like something out of a nightmare then an actual Pokemon.

Charizard gave a warning growl to Mewtwo. Mewtwo's only response was that it pointed it's hand towards Charizard and shot a purple orb at Charizard. As Charizard braced itself for the blow, it was surprising when the Orb didn't blow up, but instead formed around Charizard and Eevee. Charizard struggled to break out of the orb as Eevee frantically try to paw it's way out. While it was bashing it's skull against the orb, Charizard felt that the orb was shrinking, but Charizard wasn't being crushed. But it didn't feel like it was shrinking either. No, it was more like Charizard was disappearing. The orb kept growing smaller and smaller until-

It vanished.

The Mewtwo stared at where the two Pokemon were at until it turned towards the sky and flew away.

.

**One more introduction chapter to go and then we can finally get this story going.**

**If you may have noticed, I added an Eevee. I did that because I thought of an awesome Devil Fruit that will go well with Eevee.  
**

**As said before, Eevee has a fear of humans, so it will be a bit awkward with Straw Hats. Luckily, not all of the Straw Hat Pirates will be human by then.**

**Ranma 1/2 next chapter.**

**Review like hell, review like there's no tomorrow, and review for the sake of me needing ideas.**


	6. Ranma vs Ryoga

**Finally, the last introduction chapter.**

**Review.**

Ryoga was walking along a random road as he stared at the map in his hands.

"Hmm, I wonder if this road leads to Nerima?" Ryoga said to himself. He then noticed that the road split into three now.

"Hey boy, can I help ya?" asked a crop farmer on the side of the road.

"Yes, can you tell me where Nerima is?"

"Nerima? Take that road in middle"

"Thank you" said Ryoga before he took the road to the left.

"Son, that's the left road. Your suppose to take the road in the middle!"

"Oh, sorry" Ryoga then turned back, but took the road to the right on.

"No that's the right. Take the left. THE LEFT!"

"Hmm?" Ryoga turned back around.

"Now your taking the road you came from!" shouted the crop farmer.

"Okay, I think I got it now" said Ryoga as he took the left road again.

The farmer just stayed silent as the veins on his head twitched.

'Just you wait Ranma. Once I find you, I'll beat you and I'll be closer to Akane' said Ryoga as he smiled like an idiot.

Before Ryoga knew what happened, he was suddenly slammed from behind. Ryoga and whatever crashed into him rolled around until they landed in a lake.

When Ryoga, now a black piglet, opened his eyes, all he could see was red as he was crushed by two round objects. As Ryoga moved his head around, he was able to adjust his vision to see a familiar face with a red pigtail dangling above him.

"Ow, stupid tomboy" said Ranma as he/she rubbed the back of her head. Ranma then noticed Ryoga crushed between her breasts.

"Oh Ryoga, what are you doing here?" said Ranma casually, not even the slightest bit embarrassed about crushing the swine with her breasts, since Ranma had as much feminine modesty as manikin. "Ryoga, hello? Ryoga? P-Chan? Japan to dumbass!"

Ryoga only blushed before he fainted, blood sprouting out of his snout.

"Hmm? What's with you?"

.

"So explain to me way you decided to crush me with your tits Ranma?" asked Ryoga, now again human.

"Hey I didn't mean to" said a now male Ranma as he put down the recently full kettle "Akane hit me because the freak groped her ass and hammered me when she tried to hit him"

"That perverted old lecher" said Ryoga as he cracked his knuckles "But at least I'm saved the trouble of finding you Ranma"

"Ah jeez, what now?"

"I haven't forgotten the hell you caused me Saotome!" shouted Ryoga.

Ranma only stared at his rival as if he couldn't care. When Ranma and his father went to train at Jusenkyo in China, they each fell in a curse spring that caused. Now when cold water touched Ranma, he turns into a female version of himself. To make matters worse, Ryoga, who was hunting Ranma down for 'running out of their duel', followed Ranma to Jusenkyo. Ryoga was unintentionally knocked into one of the curse springs ... of a drown piglet... by Ranma. Now when Ryoga touches cold water, he turns into a black piglet. Ryoga blamed Ranma for his fate and Ranma felt bad to the point of not revealing his secret to anyone... though Ranma could say that whatever debt he was in to Ryoga was cleared as he allowed his rival to sleep in fiance's bed as a pig.

"Prepare to die Ranma" said Ryoga as he got into a battle stance.

"...No thank you" said Ranma as he layed down on his back.

"YOU CAN'T SAY NO ASSHOLE!" shouted Ryoga.

"Well my stomach still hurts from eating some of Akane's food last week"

"That's a weak excuse Ranma. Even if Akane's cooking isn't as grand as other women, her cooking couldn't possible-"

Ranma tossed a cookie that Akane cooked for him for the morning (Akane forced him to take it) into Ryoga's mouth. Ryoga stayed silent for several seconds before he swallowed, then tears poured out of his eyes, then he turned green, before finally passing out.

"Told you it was bad...Ryoga?" Ranma got infront of Ryoga and put his ear to his chest "AH CRAP! Your heart stopped! Hold on I'll save you!" Ranma picked Ryoga off the ground, grabbed Ryoga's torso from behind, and proceeded to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

As Ranma kept repeating this, an old man came up from the road Ryoga was taking and was seeing all this. But from his point of view, it looked like something else.

"Ah, freak-in bath salts" said the man before he walked away (Try to guess what this is from).

He kept at it for several seconds before Ryoga coughed out the source of his pain.

"No need to thank me" said Ranma as he crossed his arms and grinned.

**THOMP**

"YOUR THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS YOU IDIOT!" shouted Ryoga.

"AH! TAKE A JOKE! IT WAS A FREAKING JOKE!"

"I ALMOST DIED YOU IDIOT!"

After several minutes of pointless rumbling, Ranma and Ryoga were facing each other while taking in deep breathes.

"Ranma, we'll settle this once and for all" said Ryoga "When I beat you, I'll finally work up the nerve to tell Akane my feelings for her"

"Whatever you say P-Chan" Ranma got into a fighting position "But that beating me bit you always mumble about is never gonna happen"

"We'll see about that Ranma"

Ranma and Ryoga then charged at each other. They both brought their fists to hit each other in the face when suddenly with their fists literally only 1/16 of an inch away from hitting each other, the lake they both fell into suddenly glowed brightly.

They stopped their fight as they turned to the light.

"Wha-what?" said Ryoga.

"The waters glowing!" said Ranma.

"Glowing water?" said Ryoga "Wait a minute! Ranma, do you think this could be a form of a Japanese Spring of Drown Man?!"

"Um...no" said Ranma.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because we both fell in. We still turned into our curse forms. And we were able to turn back into our normal forms"

"Oh your right" said Ryoga. "Then what is this?"

"Who knows. With all the crazy crap that happens around us, this isn't as interesting as it should be to us" said Ranma. What with giant ghost cats, various styles of fighting, Chinese amazons, people turning into animals, Phoenix gods, and of course gender changing, nothing was really surprising to Ranma.

"Should we ignore it?" asked Ryoga.

"How can we?" said Ranma as he shielded his eyes "It's as bright as Akane is dull"

"Yeah... WHAT DID YOU SAY RANMA?!" shouted Ryoga "HOW DARE YOU INSULT AKANE!" he threw a punch at Ranma, who ducked and grabbed his arm.

"Hey it was just a comparison" he tossed Ryoga towards a tree, only for him to punch it in half "Besides, it ain't an insult if it's true pig boy"

"I'll kill you Ranma Saotome!" shouted Ryoga as he brought out his umbrella, which weighed quite a lot, and swung it at Ranma. Ranma dodged all of those before side sweeping Ryoga off his feet. Ryoga fell to the ground, but pushed his finger down into the ground.

"**Bakusai Tenketsu!**"

The ground around Ryoga tremendously cracked, sending rocks flying in every direction, including into Ranma. Ranma jumped back to avoid any further rock showers.

"Is that all you got Ryoga!" said Ranma with a smug grin.

"Heh" Ryoga gave Ranma his own grin "I'm just getting started Ranma"

"That's what I wanted to hear" Ranma then ran back to Ryoga.

"**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**"

Ranma started assaulting Ryoga with a wave of punches. If it wasn't for Ryoga's breaking point training strengthening his endurance, Ryoga would be flat on his back. Ryoga took all the hits before he kicked Ranma into the air and threw several of his boomerang like bandanas at Ranma. Ranma smacked away the bandanas, but at the cost of cutting his hands from the force of bandanas. Ranma landed in front of Ryoga and used the full force of his leg to kick Ryoga in the chin. Ranma actually had to resist the urge to cringe from the sound of his foot meeting Ryoga's chin. Ryoga was sent flying and crashed into a boulder. The boulder shattered into millions of pieces, but Ryoga got up and charged right back at Ranma. They exchanged a great many blows to each other as they kicked and punched each other. Ranma bashed his forehead into Ryoga's nose, Ryoga jabbed Ranma in the stomach, Ranma kneed Ryoga in the groin. The battle was becoming more and more brutal the longer the match went.

Ranma was actually able to get the upper hand when he grabbed Ryoga by his arm and tossed him away. While his original target was a boulder with sharp, spikes pointing out, he accidentally tossed Ryoga into the still glowing lake.

"Hmp, I win" said Ranma. "...AH, the glowing lake!"

Ranma ran over and expected to see a piglet version of Ryoga floating in the water with blinded eyes. But Ryoga wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You owe me another one bacon breathe" said Ranma before he jumped in.

Ranma felt his body change as he swam to the bottom of the lake in search of his rival. But when he got to the bottom, Ryoga wasn't there. Running out of breathe, Ranma swam up towards the surface. As she swam, Ranma started feeling funny. She looked around her when she saw her arm become transparent. No, it wasn't just her arm, it was her entire body. Ranma screamed in surprise as she swam faster to the surface. The faster she swam, the more it seemed she was becoming see-through. When it looked like Ranma was about to reach the surface, the only thing that came up were air bubbles.

Ranma was gone, and so was Ryoga.

**READ BELOW! IMPORTANT! READ BELOW!**

**And were done with the introduction chapters. Thank god. Now we can focus on One Piece.**

**Oh, I've got a question. What positions should the new guys take? I want them to have roles like Luffy is Captain and Usopp is the sniper. I've already got a few ideas for a few**

**Ranma- ?**

**Ryoga- ?**

**Grunkle Stan- Guy in charge of money(his own title)**

**Dipper- ?**

**Mabel- ?**

**Soos- Repairman**

**Wendy- ?**

**Jen- ?**

**Kira- Animal Caretaker**

**Charizard- ?**

**Peter- ?**

**I would like opinions and ideas for what roles to give these guys. BTW, I won't give any of them Chopper's, Robin's, Franky's, or Brook's roles, so don't throw out doctor, archaeologist, shipwright, or musician. Let's be creative. And Eevee, Fizzgig, and Waddles aren't getting any roles, their just the pets.  
**

**On other news-**

**"Whoa hold up buddy"(Peter Griffin walks up on stage in a suit and tie and sits in front of a desk) "I thought I get to say something since we got the attention of whoever is reading this. You know what grinds my gears? How none of you are reviewing as much as we want you too. I mean no one even asked what the freaky Mewtwo thing was about. (Peter that was just two days ago) SHUT IT! We here at the set rely on you guy's reviews so that we can get good ideas for the story. It's really annoying when we release a chapter and no one freaking reviews. I mean seriously. Who the hell do you think yo-" (A brick is thrown at Peter's face and he is knocked out)**

**Sorry about that. I'm not that desperate for reviews.**

**On another note, I'll be doing stuff like Grind my Gears and Gravity Falls shorts at the end of some chapters, so don't just stop reading after the main story ends.**

**Please Review**

**"You better!"**

**(Throws another brick)**

**THUD**

**...Please Review**


	7. Mabel meets Nami

**Hey hey, it's time for the Straw Hats to meet their new friends. Now I'm not gonna introduce them all at once. That be too boring and expected. I'll probably have each Straw Hat encounter the others one group at a time. Now this takes place during the Loguetown Arc, just so you know when this takes place.  
**

**Also, you'll receive info on crew positions for some of the guys at the end of the chapter. Thanks for helping out guys.**

**.**

Mabel walked around with Waddles by her side as she looked around. One minute she was at the Mystery Shack, then she followed Waddles through the portal, which turned out to be like the bottomless pit, a long fall. And finally, after what seemed like hours of falling, she and Waddles appeared out of the portal into some guys house.

After apologizing to the man, she and Waddles ran out of his house only to find she was in a very populated town.

She was now walking through the streets as she looked around.

"Okay Waddles. We ended up in some strange place filled with colorful characters" She looked around at two people dancing drunk "So if I learned anything from the Wizard of Oz, we've gotta meet our three allies, melt the Witch, and click my Ruby Slippers" she looked at her feet "Oh I don't have Ruby Slippers. Oh well"

She continued walking. This had to be the weirdest thing she's ever done. And she thought a Triangle Demon for Pete's sake. She would have to find out how to get back somehow...right after having some fun.

Waddles nudged Mabel as they walked.

"Don't worry Waddles. Dipper and Grunkle Stan will come save us. Just you wait" Mabel suddenly stopped and smelled the air "Oh my god candy!" Mabel then ran to the source of her craving and started stuffing her face with exotic candy from West Blue out of a free sample table.

"Hey Hey, that's not free kid" said the man on the other side of the table.

"But it says free samples" said Mabel.

"No. It says free sample"

"That's what I said, free samples"

"No, I said free sample"

"Yeah, free samples"

"Free sample"

"Free samples"

"Free sample"

"Free samples"

"Sample"

"Samples"

"Singular"

"Mabel"

"AGH!" the man slammed his head on the table. Mabel stared for several seconds before she started eating again. "Hey stop! You can only take one!"

"Geez, why didn't you tell me that?"

"Grrr, look! I'm gonna need to have compensation"

"Okay here" Mabel handed him twelve bucks. And then she slapped a grumpy pants sticker (pants with the angry face on front) on his nose, which was big.

"Ah, what is this?"

"Twelve bucks"

"I don't know what bucks are but I need actual money"

"That is money"

"No, money is Beri. And all candy you just ate costs 450 Beri"

"450! But I don't have 450 Beri"

"Perhaps we can work something out" he looked at Waddles.

"Hah, you wanna eat Waddles?!"

"No, I'm gonna use him for adult stuff that's against the law"

Mabel stared at the man with the weirdest pout...before kicking him in the shin.

"AAAHH!" the man fell on the ground and grabbed his leg. Mabel and Waddles used that time to run away... Mabel returned and pulled the grumpy pants sticker off his nose and then ran away again.

.

Nami was looking through clothes in a storm as she tried to figure out how much she would spend.

"Hmm, I guess this will do" said Nami as she looked over a sleeveless shirt.

It was a while after the incident at Nami's island. When she was a child, a Fishman by the name of Arlong came to her village and claimed it as his own. Everyone was forced to pay in order to survive or Arlong would kill you. Nami's adoptive mother, Bellemere, had the money to pay for herself, but not for Nami and her adoptive sister Nojiko. So in order for the both of them to survive, Bellemere used the money for the children and allowed herself to be killed, right in front of the both of them. When Arlong found out that Nami had navigational skills, he took Nami and branded her as one of his men. Nami was then given the option that if she could get 100,000,000 Beri, she could buy her village and leave his gang. So Nami spent many years stealing from pirates to work up the money.

After several years later and almost reaching her goal, Nami met Luffy and decided to journey with him, only to steal his ship and money and head back to Arlong. When it seemed like Nami was close to buying her village, a Marine ally to Arlong confiscated Nami's money so that she could be Arlong's slave forever. Nami was stricken to the point of stabbing the brand on her arm. But Luffy, who never lost trust in Nami and followed her, promised her that he would beat Arlong. After a long battle, Luffy defeated Arlong and earned Nami her freedom. After that, Nami became the Straw Hat Pirates official navigator. Her dream was to make a map of the world.

Nami was shaken out of her thoughts when a girl wearing a pink sweater and a pig ran into the shop and hid along side some manikins. Nami was about to ask questions when a man with a big nose ran in.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl with a pig"

"Ah, yes" Mabel flinched from her obvious hiding spot. "She said something about a restaurant"

"Thanks ma'am" he ran away.

"...He's gone"

"Woo, thanks" said Mabel as she unfroze. "It's okay Waddles, the crazy man is gone"

Nami smiled at the little girl. It sort of reminded her about how she got in trouble with the people of her village when she was a kid. "Oi kid, why was he after you?"

"He was gonna do weird things to Waddles if I didn't give him 450 berries. I don't have that many berries on me. I don't even have any fruit at all"

"... Well I think you should find your family before he finds you"

"Oh, well... I was kind of separated from my family a bit"

"Oh I'm sorry" Nami got on her knees "I'll help you look for them. Do you know where they might be?"

"No, but if I know my family, their looking for me right now"

"Okay, I'm Nami by the way"

"Call me Mabel" Mabel picks up Waddles "And this is my pet Waddles"

"Nice to meet you Mabel, so let's find your family" Nami grabbed Mabel's arm and pulled her away as Waddles followed.

'I wonder why she's such in a rush to leave?' thought Mabel.

"HEY, YOU DIDN'T PAY!"

'Oh'

.

On the roof of random building, a man was counting money from a person he pit-pocketed.

"Ah, 150,000 Beri. I love stealing from idiots...Hmm?" he noticed that a shadow had suddenly formed around him. He looked up.

"Oh. My. God"

He was then suddenly flatten by four people in a golf cart.

"Did we really need to bring the golf cart Soos?" asked Dipper.

"Yes. I really thought it was a good idea at the time" said Soos.

"Enough gibbering you two" said Grunkle Stan "Alright, we find Mabel and then go from there"

"Um, Stan" Wendy pointed down. Immediately, the three guys noticed they were on a roof.

"Ah crud. Alright new plan. Dipper, Wendy, you two and me will look around for Mabel. Soos, you find a way off the roof without damaging the cart or losing our luggage"

"Aye aye Mr. Pines"

"Alright let's go" Stan, Dipper, and Wendy got off the cart as they made the way down the stairs on the side of the stairs.

...Stan climbed back up as he walked over to the guy under the cart and took the man's stolen money. "Payment for possibly dinging my cart" He ran over and back down the stairs.

"...That man is always a joy to be around" said Soos "...Now how do I do this?"

.

"Wow, look at all the people" said Dipper as he looked around. "It's like we arrived in some island size market"

"We must of arrived in some world filled with Marines and Pirates" said Stan.

"What makes you say that?" asked Wendy.

"Those guys wearing suits saying Marine arresting those pirates" Stan pointed to a group of Marines that were escorting a group of pirates that Smoker beaten awhile ago.

"Alright, let's just find Mabel before something happens" said Dipper.

"Excuse me" the big nose man ran by them "Have you seen a girl with a pig, she ate some of my free samples"

"Well if they were free, then what's the problem?" asked Wendy.

"She was only suppose to eat one"

"Never heard of her" said Dipper and Stan.

"Dammit" said the man before he ran off.

"Yep, she's here" said Dipper.

"Hey kid" the three turned and saw a creepy man with a disturbing smile walk over to them "You seem new around here"

"Yes, we're looking for my sister"

"Maybe I could help" the smile gets creepier "For a price"

"LEFT HOOK!" Stan decks the man, sending him into a barrel. "No one scandals my grand nephew but me"

"Are you sure it was a good idea to hit a random man in a different universe?" asked Dipper.

"Hey, a creeps a creep" said Grunkle Stan.

"Wait, Ive totally got an idea" said Wendy. She reached into her pockets and pulled out an spray bottle and showed Dipper the label.

"Scent of Food?" said Dipper.

"Hey, that's one of my cheesy merchandise" said Grunkle Stan.

"Yeah. I like accidentally sprayed myself with this once because I thought it was deodorant, and Waddles wouldn't stop following for like a week"

"So we just spray something and Waddles will come running along" said Dipper "Wendy that's genius"

"Thanks"

"Nice one Wendy" said Stan as he took the bottle "And now to get our Mabel back" Stan sprayed the creep.

.

Nami walked around as Mabel sat on her shoulders looking for her family as Waddles trotted beside them.

"Any sign of them?" asked Nami.

"No, not yet" said Mabel.

Before Nami could say something, Waddles suddenly squealed and ran off.

"Waddles!" shouted Mabel as she jumped off Nami's shoulder and ran after her pig. Nami sighed before following the two. When they caught up with the pig, they found that the pig was licking a passed out man as a boy about Mabel's age wearing a baseball cap, an old man, and a red hair woman stood over him.

"Dipper! Grunkle Stan!" shouted Mabel as she ran over to her brother and hugged him, which he returned as their Grunkle hugged them both. Nami smiled at the scene.

"Oh Mabel I'm glad your safe" said Dipper. "Did anything happen?"

"Well I got in trouble with some silly salesman and made a friend" she pointed to Nami.

"Ah, hi. I'm Nami" said Nami.

"Nami is it?" Grunkle Stan got up and walked over to Nami. "Thank you for watching my grand niece. How can I repay you?" Nami's eyes sparkled.

"Well...maybe we could discuss a price" said Nami.

"What?! Your charging me! Oh you think you know a guy" said Grunkle Stan as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I guess I could of just ignored her" said Nami.

"Listen kid. When it comes to deals about money, I don't make any deals when it involves giving money away. Maybe when I'm getting money, but not giving away. But maybe we can work something else out"

"Money or nothing" said Nami.

"I like her" said Wendy.

"I never thought I meet a person who'd have the same views about money as Stan" said Dipper.

"By the way, how are we getting back?" whispered Mabel.

"We're going to have to find a way while we stay in this world" whispered Dipper..

They all stopped when they heard the familiar sound of wheels. They turned and saw people moving out of the way as Soos drove up to them.

"Hey dudes, I found a way off the roof. Hey Mabel!" Soos got out and ran over to hug Mabel.

"Aw, I missed you too Soos" said Mabel as she hugged the man child.

"... How about this, you let me put my purchases on your vehicle and call it at that" said Nami since this was an easier solution than just having Usopp carrying them all.

"Hmm, free labor on Soos's part or giving away money" Grunkle Stan rubbed his chin. "Hey Soos, let this nice lady put her bags in the cart for awhile okay?'

"You got it Mr. Pines" said Soos.

"Thank you"

"So how long do you need our cart?" asked Dipper.

"Just until our crew gets our supplies" said Nami.

"Crew? Wait, Nami, are you a pirate?" asked Dipper.

"Yep"

"Wow!" shouted Mabel "Nami, your like a Grunkle Stan version of Elizabeth Swann"

"?"

"Ignore her" said Stan "Let's just find your scurvy dogs so we can figure out where to stay"

"A place to stay? You don't live here?" asked Nami.

"No" said Wendy.

"Let's just say we ended up here and we're too far away from home to just go back" said Stan.

"...Maybe I'll talk with Luffy" said Nami under her breath.

"You say something?" asked Stan.

"It's nothing" said Nami "Let's just find one of my friends and we'll find out how to handle your situation"

Soos slowly drove next to the group as they walked around to look for the rest of Nami's group, which would constantly on the account of shopping.

**.**

**So the Gravity Falls have arrived first and they met Nami. From the looks of it, Nami and Grunkle Stan might just get along.  
**

**On another note, here are some confirmed positions for the new crew members. I would like to thank everyone for their ideas and suggestions and I hope to continue to give more ideas for those who are left.  
**

**Ranma - Arial Fighter**

**Ryoga - Demolition Expert**

**Grunkle Stan - Guy in charge of money (his own title)**

**Dipper - Log Keeper**

**Mabel - Lookout**

**Soos - Repairman**

**Wendy -**

**Jen -**

**Kira - Animal Caretaker**

**Charizard -**

**Peter - Barkeep**

**I could see Dipper adding stuff to Journal 3 as he writes down all the stuff that happens during their journey.**

**Mabel is the type to point out every little thing, so being a lookout sounds like her expertise.**

**Who else but Peter would probably build a bar inside the Going Merry.**

**Ranma's and Ryoga's fighting styles serve greatly with their roles.**

**Now I just need roles for Jen, Wendy, and Charizard. I hope you guys have an easier time getting ideas than I am. If you think of something, please review.  
**

**Oh and no one tried to guess the reference from last chapter, so that's something you could try.**

**BTW, to answer a question, yes. Other characters from the five series will appear. There just not gonna have as big as a part as the others.**


	8. Ossan and Gelflings

**Time for chapter 8. I finally got the final positions for Jen, Wendy, and Charizard. Find out what their roles will be at the end of the chapter.  
**

**On another note, this story is parallel with the Anime more than the manga, so expect fillers.**

**.**

"Jen? Jen?"

Jen slowly started to open his eyes as he shook his head awake. Once his eyes were fully opened, he saw Kira looking at him in concern, Fizzgig standing besides her.

"Ah Kira, what happened?" Jen then suddenly remembered that the Dark Crystal had attacked them with electricity. "Were we killed?"

"I don't so" said Kira "This wasn't like when I was dead, even though it was only for a short time. And this doesn't look the kind of place one would go if they died"

Jen looked around to see what she meant when he saw that he and Kira were in an alley, barrels and crates blocking them from view. Jen slowly got up and peered around the corner of the alley and saw many tall people walking around. They towered over even the Garthim with their size.

"Where are we?" asked Jen.

"I don't know. But I haven't seen these type of people in Thra before" said Kira.

"So that means we're not in Thra"

"I guess that's what it means" said Kira "Maybe we're in a world that parallels to Thra, like where the Urskeks came from"

"Maybe" Jen looked back to the people walking around "But their not the Urskeks"

"No their not. Do you think they would attack us?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Jen.

"Well it's just that we don't know how these people would react to Gelflings. They might try to harm us like these Skeksis did"

".." Jen was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard chirping. He looked up and saw a bird's nest resting by a window sill.

"Kira that's it, ask the bird"

"Oh, good idea" said Kira (_Excuse me)_ the bird looked down from it's nest at the she Gelfling (_Can I ask you a few questions?_)

The bird chirped and then flew down and landed on Kira's hand. Jen held Fizzgig so to keep him from pouncing as Kira talked to the bird. Jen was glad Kira learned how to speak with nature. It would be useful when exploring this world.

(_Thank you_) the bird flew away as Kira turned to Jen "Jen. The bird told me everything she could"

"What did she tell you?"

"Well for one thing, she said those people are called humans, and that they aren't violent except for those who call themselves pirates"

"...I think the Mystics said something about that once. Those who ignore and break the law and travel through the sea in big boats seeking treasure"

"Really? Well the bird said that place is located on an island on some Ocean called East Blue. She said this place is called Loguetown"

"Will anyone try to attack us?"

"The bird said that their are a group of people called the Marines that keep the peace here. And that they only attack Pirates. The bird said nothing of them attacking Gelflings"

"...Still, I think we should try to avoid these humans. We have no idea how they react to us"

"That's a good idea Jen"

They both stopped talking when they heard footsteps coming from the other end of the alley.

"Someone's coming" said Kira.

"We've got to hide" said Jen "In here" Jen opened the top of a crate. If was filled with Styrofoam and what looked to be goggles. Jen pushed the goggles aside as he helped Kira and Fizzgig in before getting in himself, placing the top of the crate on top. They stayed silent as they started to hear voices.

"So where's the crate were looking for?"

"Over here" Both Jen and Kira prayed that they weren't talking about they were hiding in. Their hopes were for nothing as they felt the crate get lifted off the ground. They stayed silent as they were carried away to where ever it was they were going.

.

Nami and the Pines family were looking around in a clothing store as Nami and Wendy were looking through some clothes. Their search for Nami's friends turned into a shopping spree.

Grunkle Stan was reading through a newspaper as he waited by the door, keeping an eye and Mabel and Soos outside the shop, since Waddles wasn't allowed inside and Soos needed to watch the cart.

"Grunkle Stan, where'd you get that Newspaper?" asked Dipper.

"Well some guy was selling these Newspapers, so I of course took one behind his back" said Stan.

"Anything interesting?'

"I don't know. To tell you the truth, I only read the Newspaper to get ideas for cheesy merchandise or if they had news about free stuff"

"Mr. Pines, can I see that?" asked Nami.

"Yeah sure, nothing interesting though" said Stan as he handed Nami the paper.

Nami read over the paper. News about Arlong's defeat and Luffy's bounty were still front page. Nami did however see something else in the paper.

'Marine Officer 'Ton Tnatropmi' and his unit were found dead on an uninhabited island of East Blue. Evidence shows that the Revolutionary Army was involved. Officer Ton was know to have eaten the Pota Pota Devil Fruit, allowing Ton to be a Portal Man. Officer Ton-'

Nami stopped reading as she handed the paper to Stan.

.

"Excuse me" said Usopp to the old woman behind the counter as he walked into the store.

"Ah, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see if you had some sniper goggles" said Usopp.

"Well I do have something in the back, wait here" the manager walked away to the other room.

Usopp waited paitently for her to return. Usopp was hoping that whatever goggles she had would be improve Usopp's skill with a slingshot. Usopp wanted to be a great warrior of the sea. He always wanted to be one when his father left his island to travel with Red Hair Shanks. Usopp got his chance when Straw Hat Luffy arrived on his island and helped Usopp defend his village from the Kuro Pirates and keep his friend Kaya safe. After beating Captain Kuro, Usopp joined the Straw Hats as their sniper. While Usopp was known for his sniper skills, it's his lying that people know him better for. But he still earned his place on the crew when he helped Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji defeat Arlong and his Fishmen.

"Excuse me" Usopp turned and saw two people walk in walk in carrying a crate. "But we have this crate for the old hag" they placed the crate on the ground and left.

"Hey Granny! A crate's here for you!" shouted Usopp to the old woman in the other room.

"Oh it's finally here!" she shouted from the other room "Mind opening it for me please!"

"Sure!" Usopp turned and lifted the crate's lid off "AAAAHHH!" Usopp fell backwards as a pair of heads looked out of the crate. They were two...things. One boy, one girl carrying some sort of furry thing.

"Please sir, don't shout" said the girl.

"We mean you no harm" said the boy.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wha-wha-wha-what are you?" quivered Usopp. They weren't really intimidating. Usopp was just in shock that two things appeared in a crate.

"Oh, we're Gelflings" said the boy "I'm Jen and this is Kira"

"Gelflings?"

"Oh, I wouldn't think you would of heard of us" said Jen.

"No I haven't" said Usopp as he calmed down.

"Well I think we're the only Gelflings in this place. Actually, I think we're the only Gelflings anywhere" said Kira.

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"A long time ago, a group of people called the Skeksis had us Gelfings hunted down. Me and Kira are all that remains of our people" said Jen.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Usopp as he tried to follow their story "But what were you doing in a crate?"

"We were spirited away from our home by some sort of phenomenon" said Jen "We hid in the crate because we didn't know how humans who react to us"

"Oh, I think I get it now" said Usopp "But why were you spirited away?"

"We don't know" said Jen.

Before more could be said, Fizzgig suddenly jumped out of Kira's arms and onto Usopp's face, biting his nose. Usopp rolled around and screamed as he tried to remove Fizzgig from his nose.'

"Fizzgig, no!" said Kira in a stern voice as she grabbed Fizzgig and removed him off of Usopp's nose "I'm sorry. But Fizzgig doesn't really trust strangers" She turned Fizzgig to face her "Fizzgig, you can't just bite..." she turned to Usopp "I'm sorry sir, but what's your name?"

"Me, well" he stood up "I'm the great Captain Usopp"

"Captain Usopp?" questioned Jen.

"Yes, and my dream is to be a great warrior of the sea" said Usopp.

"Warrior? You mean like a Pirate?" asked Jen.

"Yep" Usopp realized what he said and toned it down a little "Oh, don't worry. I'm not a bad Pirate. And I'm not a bad person just so you know"

"Oh, it's okay" said Kira "We've really never met a Pirate before, so we really wouldn't know how to react"

"Wow, people usually freak out when they hear the word pirate" said Usopp.

"Well not everyone is what they seemed" said Kira. She remembered how scared the Skeksis were when she was brought before them, even though all Kira could do was bond with nature and fly.

"I'm back boy" Usopp turned and saw the old lady return carrying a pair of goggles "Sorry for the wait. Hmm?" she looked at Jen and Kira, the latter moving behind Jen as she tried to make Fizzgig not bark "Exotic looking couple you two are" she turned to Usopp "Your friends?"

"A-ah yeah, you could say that" said Usopp "So is this the pair you wanted to show me?"

"Yep, try them out"

Usopp put them on over his head as he played with the lenses. He then made a pose with his slingshot.

"These are perfect! This is just what I need. Granny!"

"Ah, you have good taste" said the manager "That's the latest model from North Blue. I've got it from a bunch of Marines"

"Ah, I'll take them" Usopp started digging around in his pockets.

"Usopp" Jen walked over to the long nose man "Why do you need a pair of goggles?"

"Oh, well I'm a sniper" said Usopp as he grinned "And a snipers nothing special without goggles. Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" asked the old lady. As she was talking, Jen noticed a small child walk in"No money? I've don't have time for broke idiots! Pay up!"

"Wait a min- oh yeah" Usopp turned to go outside to see if he had any money in his bag. At the same time, the girl had walked up to the counter.

"I would like to buy these please" she said as Usopp fell face first.

As the manager was talking, Usopp got onto his feet and turned "Wait a minute! I was about to-"

Usopp didn't have time to finish as the girl turned around, walked past the Gelflings, and stopped infront of Usopp.

"Tough luck, Ossan"

Usopp fell backwards in shock as the girl walked away. Kira and Jen watched all this and wondered what she said to Usopp.

"Usopp" said Kira as she walked up to him "What does 'Ossan' mean?"

"I-it's what you call someone-" he got up and raised his fists in the air "IN THEIR 40'S!"

"...Are you in your forty's Usopp?" asked Jen.

"HELL NO!"

Usopp ran outside to follow the girl. Jen and Kira decided to follow him since he was the only one that knew them. They caught up to Usopp just as he got in front of the girl.

"Let's clear up something. I'm not an Ossan. Call me Onii-Sama"

"Onii-Sama? whispered Kira quietly to Jen.

"I think it's a younger term for Ossan" said Jen quietly.

Jen and Kira turned back to the conversation. The girl apparently called Usopp Ossan again, which caused Usopp to get mad and freak out about goggles.

"If you keep asking for it, I'll call the Marines" said the girl. Both Gelflings had to admit, for a child, she was scary.

'T-the Marines?" questioned.

"Yep" said the girl "I'm friends with the Marine Captain. Uncle Smokey"

"Ah, the Marines don't scare me!" shouted Usopp "I'm the great Captain Usopp who fought against the Arlong Pirates. They sent hundreds of Pirates after me, but they were all defeated! I even have a 30,000,000 Berri bounty on my head!" While the Gelflings weren't sure if it were lies or truths, they did know that it sounded like Usopp was exaggerating a bit.

"Really, thirty million Berri?"

"Yeah-"

"PAPA!"

"Who are you calling Papa-" Usopp turned and saw she had ran over to a man resting off to the side.

"Papa, this is a present for you" said the girl as she handed the man the goggles "Happy Birthday"

"Ah- Carol" he had tears running down his face as he got on his knees. "Your such an angelic child, I love you Carol-chan"

"I love you too, Papa"

Carol turned and gave Usopp a dangerous look, one which Usopp, Jen, and Kira didn't like. "But Papa, that old man was trying to take them from me"

"Oh my, oh my. Stealing from kids isn't good" he sprouted the goofiest smile "Intimidating people is wrong" his face turned deadly, causing Usopp take a step back as Kira hid behind Jen "Are you the one bullying my sweet Carol-chan?"

"And you know what else" she whispered into her fathers ear.

"Oh, so your worth thirty million Berri?"

He looked through a bunch of wanted posters. "Isn't this you?" Kira and Jen focused their eyes as they looked at the paper. It had a picture of a goofy man wearing a Straw-hat. They looked to the corner of the left and saw the back of Usopp's head.

"Oh, is that who you work for?" asked Jen to Usopp.

"He's funny looking" said Kira as she smiled.

"...Who are you two?" asked the man. "No, What are you two?"

Jen and Kira stared at the tall man as they tried to think of something, Fizzgig starting to bark at the man. Usopp knew that the situation wasn't good for the Gelflings, so he decided to try to scare the man off.

"Oh yeah, that is me!" he walked in front of the man "If you lay one finger on me and my Nakama then my Captain Luffy won't hold back! He's a bloodthirsty, devilish man. No one has ever beaten him" he got close to the man's face "You have a kid right? Value your life"

"I see, then that's defiantly a problem. With a Thirty Million bounty, this Luffy character wouldn't be a normal Pirate"

"Papa" said Carol "Without a doubt, Papa must be stronger, Papa is the best in the world"

"Carol it's okay. If Papa gets enough money to live with you happily, it's more than enough. And that's better than being the strongest in the world"

"Papa" said Carol.

Jen decided to try to end it without bloodshed.

"If I may ask sir, could you kindly tell us where to get more goggles like those?"

"Huh, I just gave them to Papa. You can't take them you stupid monkey" said Carol.

"N-no, that's not what I-"

"Then let's do this" said the man "We'll settle this with a match"

"A duel?" questioned Usopp.

"Here" he tossed a pistol to Usopp.

"By duel, you mean a showdown?"

"If you win, I'll hand over the goggles" said the man as he moved the cloak he was wearing off his front side. Usopp, Jen, and Kira widen their eyes. The man had like thirty guns on him. Even though there were no guns in Thra, both Gelflings knew that those were dangerous.

"1-2-3-4-30! Y-y-y-y-you wouldn't be Daddy the father?!" shivered Usopp.

"Indeed, I am" said Daddy.

.

Jen and Kira could only watch as Usopp shivered as he stood behind Daddy. Apparently Daddy the father was a top sniper who used to do work with the Marines. A man with thirty firearms was someone that screamed dangerous.

The Gelflings looked over to the other side of the two and saw that a crowd had gathered to watch the fight. They kept saying stuff like 'Come on Daddy!' and 'We'll bury you somewhere nice long-nose'. Jen and Kira weren't stupid. They knew that in showdowns like these, only one of the two walk away from it alive.

"Please Mr. Daddy!" shouted Kira "You don't have to end this in bloodshed. He doesn't deserve this kind of fate!'

Daddy only ignored her.

Soon the duel started. Carol counted and they each took a step. Jen and Kira had to figure out a way to get Usopp out of this before Carol reached ten.

But by the time she got to eight, Usopp turned around, threw a smoke bomb, and then ran.

Both Gelflings were about to shout words like 'run' when they heard a loud noise that hurt their ears. When they looked over to Usopp, they saw the pistol in his hand flying in the air When the smoke cleared, Usopp fell onto his knees.

"Usopp" said Kira quietly under her breath as she ran over to Usopp with Kira. She checked to see if he was hurt anywhere as the disappointed crowd started to scatter.

"Are you okay?" asked Jen. Usopp didn't answer as he shivered.

"I only shot the gun away" said Daddy.

"What's with you? Running away? Coward! Weak Bug!" shouted Carol "You couldn't even fight from the beginning"

"Please forgive him" said Jen "You wouldn't gain anything from killing him"

Daddy pointed a gun at Usopp. Usopp scooted back.

"Wait!" Kira stepped in front of Usopp "Please, death is never the answer"

"Hiding behind a woman. And one that isn't even human" said Daddy.

Usopp seemed to have taken offense to that. He got up and stood in front of them.

"Forget what they said. They've got nothing to do with this. If your going to shoot, leave them out of this"

"Usopp" said Kira sadly.

"Please, I beg you"

"Usopp?" said Daddy "Kid, your name is Usopp?"

"Y-yeah"

"Could it be? Do you know a man named Yasopp of the Red Hair Pirates?"

"Yasopp? That's my father's name. Have you met him?!"

"I see" said Daddy "His son"

"Papa" said Carol as she looked at her father.

"...Not a single word. I have never said a single about what happened that day to anyone. But for you, it'll be different. It all happened on a hot day in a port like this one"

Usopp, Jen, and Kira listened as Daddy talked. Apparently, he challenged Yasopp to a duel like the one he had with Usopp in front of the Red Hair Pirates, except Yasopp won the duel, Daddy surviving his shot. Yasopp was going to finish him off, but noticed a locket with a picture of his daughter in it. He spared Daddy's life so that way his daughter didn't have to grow up without a father the same way Usopp did.

"...Usopp, your father sounds like a nice man" said Kira.

"Papa. It's a lie. Papa wouldn't lose in a fight with a pirate and live. Papa"

"But it sounds really amazing Usopp" said Jen "Your father was able to beat a person like him. You might meet him on your journeys one day Uso-"

Usopp placed a hand infront of Jen's face.

"Usopp?" chimed the Gelflings as they looked at Usopp. He was crying.

"Usopp. You miss your dad" said Jen.

"That's not it!" said Usopp "That's not why I'm crying. Is it normal to talk about how you almost died? Is it normal to tell a coward this?" Carol turned to face him "You told that story to encourage me. Even though I'm so cowardly, you told it to me. How my father leads his life? Isn't that right? I can't stand being weak or cowardly!" Both Gelflings stared at Usopp with wonder in their eyes "Carol, your father is a great man! A strong man can be found anywhere! But I've never found a person as strong and kind as your Papa...I can't...I can't lose like this" he wiped away his tears. If I don't gather up my courage, it be an embarrassment for your Papa" he turned to Daddy "Daddy! Give me another chance for a duel. To put my life on the line! I won't back out this time!"

"...Alright. This time it'll be a true match. Choose the weapon your most confident with"

Usopp reached into his satchel and pulled out his slingshot.

"Good, with that...show me if you can hit that weather cane" The Gelflings followed his finger and saw he pointed to a weather on top of a roof a long ways from where they were

"That weather vane-" Usopp turned when he heard a click. He saw that Daddy was pointing a pistol at him.

"If you miss-"

"Yeah, you'll blow my head off, it's fine"

"Usopp" said Kira with concern in her voice.

"This is a duel, where a man risks his life"

Usopp positioned his slingshot.

"No way. There's no way you can it this far with that thing" said Carol.

Usopp tightened his grip as he positioned his slingshot. Jen, Kira, and Carol looked at Usopp with concern as Daddy kept a neutral face. After what seemed like a lifetime, Usopp fired.

They watched as the shot flew over towards the weather vane. It got far away enough for both Gelflings to not tell what was happening. They didn't hear anything.

"It's missed" said Jen.

"Stop Papa!" shouted Carol as she hugged her father's legs "Don't shoot Papa"

Daddy just stared with amazement in his eyes. "How can I, Usopp hit his target"

"He did, but we can't see it" said Jen.

"Hold on, let me check" said Kira as she unfolded her wings. Usopp gasped and fell backwards as Carol and Daddy stared at the little Gelfling with wonder. Kira flew away as she headed towards the weather vane. She landed on the roof and inspected the weather vane.

"He shot it!" she shouted "Right between the fish's crown!" she flew back as she landed in front of Jen and Usopp.

"Y-y-y-y-you have wings?!" shouted Usopp.

"Oh, well Gelflings have wings"

"R-r-really" he turned to Jen "Do you?"

"Of course not" said Jen "I'm a boy" Kira giggled at that.

"Usopp" said Carol happily.

"You truly are Yasopp's son" said Daddy "If you don't forget that courage, I'm sure one day, you can become like your father" Usopp stared at Daddy as he said that "Go to the Grand Line, Yasopp will be there"

"Daddy" said Usopp with graditude.

Carol ran over to Usopp "Your pretty good, Ossan" she handed Usopp the goggles.

"Y-Your-"

"It's fine" she said as she ran over to Daddy as they were leaving "Bye Ossan, Monkey-kun, Angel-sama"

Kira stared at the little girl in surprise before she smiled.

"...I'm glad everything went right with you, Usopp" said Jen.

"Yeah...Oh yeah. What are you two gonna do?" asked Usopp.

"...We don't know. We have no idea how to get back to our home" said Jen.

"...I know!" said Usopp with excitement "You two can come with us!"

"Heh, with you Usopp?" asked Kira.

"Well I'm sure Luffy wouldn't mind. He'd probably love you two. And you two could be safe and have a place to call home"

"...What say you, Kira?" asked Jen.

Kira nodded her head "I wouldn't mind. Usopp is a very nice man. And I wouldn't mind learning more about this new world"

Jen smiled before turning to Usopp "Alright, it's a deal"

"Ah, then let's find Luffy and the others" said Usopp as he placed his pack on his back. Jen and Kira followed before Kira suddenly fell on her knees.

"Kira! What's wrong?"

"My-my legs just felt tired"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, Aughra did tell you to get some rest" said Jen.

"Aughra?" questioned Usopp.

"She's a friend of ours" said Jen "Come on Kira, I'll carry you"

"Ah, I'll carry her" said Usopp as he placed Kira on the top of his pack "You on tight?"

"Yes" said Kira "I have a good view up here"

"Good" said Usopp as he continued walking.

"One day, I'll be a courageous man like Daddy" said Usopp "I'll be a strong warrior and meet my father someday. Someday"

.

**Now the Gelflings are in One Piece. If you don't like the fillers sorry, but this would be the kind of situation I would picture Usopp meeting them.  
**

**On another note, time for those last crew slots.**

**Ranma - Arial Fighter**

**Ryoga - Demolition Expert**

**Grunkle Stan - Guy in charge of money (his own title)**

**Dipper - Log Keeper**

**Mabel - Lookout**

**Soos - Repairman**

**Wendy - Woodsman  
**

**Jen - Mystic**

**Kira - Animal Caretaker**

**Charizard - Scout  
**

**Peter - Barkeep**

**Jen's masters were Mystics. Jen taking up mysticism would be a way for him to keep up his masters traditions and have him have a use for the crew, since he's pretty much lacking compared to the rest of them.**

**Wendy's father was a lumberjack. She mentioned that she used to be in Lumberjack games and that she ruled at it. Since the Going Merry is constantly getting damage (Luffy), Wendy could be useful when repairing the ship and craving/cutting wood.**

**Besides Kira, Charizard is the only one who can fly. And unlike Kira, Charizard can fly extremely fast and with someone on his back. Charizard is the only one who could leave the Going Merry at any time. And Charizard can fly ahead of the ship to look out for islands.**

**Now the Straw-Hat crew slots have all been filled, with each character having their own specific role. Thank you everybody for giving me suggestions and ideas. But that doesn't mean you should stop reviewing. Keep giving me ideas for what characters should appear and what they should do, or what plot changes could happen, or how the non-one piece characters could change things. Keep on reviewing.**

**On another note, I would like to go for the record on something. When Chopper joins the crew, that won't reduce Kira's role since Chopper can also talk to animals. Kira can also bond with animals thanks to the ways the Podlings taught her. She'll be useful in situations involving dangerous animals.**

**An expected event will take place once a character gets certain powers. And you will all be shocked with the answer. I guarantee it.**

**Next Chapter, Sanji dukes it out with Charizard.**

**Review**


	9. Sanji vs Charizard

**Hey fanfiction viewers, time for the ninth chapter.  
**

.

Charizard could only confirm one thing, everything hurt.

Charizard slowly opened it's eyes as it looked around. It was somewhere in an abandoned lot, the only living thing being a bunch of birds and a squirrel running along a railing while horses had their lunch in the stables near by. That didn't make any sense. It was in a forest for abandoned Pokemon when it was last awake, and the animals should of been Pidgey and Rattata and Ponyta, not normal animals.

Charizard then remembered. The monstrous Mewtwo! It sent some sort of attack at Charizard and Eevee and Charizard felt like it was disappearing. Charizard really hated psychic and ghost Pokemon. Their abilities were always confusing. But Charizard had never seen a Mewtwo like that... not that it ever saw a Mewtwo before to begin with.

"Vee"

Charizard stopped thinking. It looked down and saw that the Eevee was passed out in front of Charizard, twitching every second. Of course, the Eevee was with Charizard when that monster attacked them. If Charizard's body was sore from whatever it was Mewtwo did to them, then a less experienced Pokemon like Eevee must be in great pain.

Charizard picked up Eevee and carried it away and placed it in a pile of straw in a stable, spooking the horses away. They most likely never saw a Pokemon before, let alone a towering dragon before.

"Hey did you here something?" Charizard's eyes widen.

"It's just the stupid horses"

"They sound spook, come on let's check it out"

Charizard looked over to an alley connected with the abandoned lot and heard footsteps coming. Charizard decided to hide before people showed up. Charizard went to the other side of the lot and hide behind a corner after seeing that the corner only led to a dead end and didn't lead to any people. Charizard peeked it's eyes over the corner and saw two men, one with a gun and a big brute carrying a crowbar, walk into the lot as they inspected the area.

"Easy girl" said the small one as he approached the horse and grabbed it's neck, saying soothing gibberish as the horse calmed down.

"Told ya, just the animals being stupid" said the brute.

"These horses are trained to herd off pirates, what could of spook them?"

"Don't know, let's go" said the brute.

"Wait hold on" the man noticed something in the stable in the straw bed. It walked over inside the stable and picked up Eevee. "Look what I found"

"Crap, what the hell is that?'

"Don't know, never seen anything like it in West Blue. Probably from the Grand Line"

"...If it's from the Grand Line it might be worth a lot of money" said the brute as he smiled.

"...Marines might not pay a price for it, but I know a guy that deals in exotic furs"

"Alright let's-AAAAHHH!"

The gun carrying looked over to his brute companion and saw that he had been smacked away by the tail of an orange dragon!

"AH! MONSTER!" He said as he dropped Eevee and pointed it's gun at the dragon only for Charizard to bite the tip of the gun and crunch on it as easily as a potato chip. The man didn't have time to react before Charizard smacked it away with it's tail, sending the man into a pillar, breaking the pillar into pieces.

"Why you!" shouted the brute as he rushed Charizard and swung his crowbar. Charizard caught it in it's mouth. As the man tried to pull it out of Charizard's grasp, Charizard started applying heat to it's mouth as the crowbar started melting. The man had to release the crowbar in order to not be burned. Charizard then released the crowbar from it's mouth and bit the man's neck with it's Fire Fang. The man screamed as Charizard sent it on top of it's friend.

"Oi"

.

Sanji was walking around carrying the Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna he won in a cooking battle against Carmen. He wished that someone like Usopp or Zoro or Luffy would come along and help him carrying the thing. But he would never ask Nami-San to do such a thing. But until he ran into one of the idiots, he would have to carry it on his shoulder.

Sanji was a cook born in North Blue who's dream was to find All-Blue, where fish from North, South, East, and West Blue would gather in the Grand Line. As a child, Sanji grew up as a cook serving on a ship in East Blue when one day the ship was attacked by Red Leg Zeff and his crew. But during the raid, a storm sunk both Sanji's ship and Zeff's ship. Only Sanji and Zeff survived, landing on an island with no vegetation, animals, or fishing spots, with only a small amount of rations. Zeff and Sanji split the food and stayed on opposite sides of the island. When weeks have passed since Sanji finished the last of his food, Sanji decided to kill Zeff and take his rations, only to discover that not only did Zeff give away his food to Sanji and leave nothing for himself, but that Zeff had sacrificed one of his legs to save Sanji from the storm. Zeff then revealed to Sanji that he would like to open a floating restaurant since people lacked food out at sea. Sanji and Zeff were one day able to leave the island and started Zeff's dream restaurant, the Baratie.

After several years, the Baratie was attacked by Don Krieg and his crew. Sanji, the cooks of the Baratie, and Luffy (who had to pay off a debt) defended the floating restaurant against the armored pirate. Sanji watched as Luffy fought Don Krieg and won. Luffy had asked Sanji if he wanted to join his crew, which Sanji refused to since he felt indebted to Zeff. But Zeff wanted Sanji to leave to find his dream of discovering All Blue. Sanji eventually agreed to join Luffy's crew and left the Baratie with a tearful goodbye. Sanji was an S-class Chef who's cooking skills were second to none, though he only ever gave the well-done good stuff to Nami.

Sanji was walking by an alley when-

"AH! MONSTER!"

Sanji heard the noise and looked over into an alley. He walked into the alley which led to an abandoned lot. When he walked in, he couldn't believe his eyes. An orange dragon with fire on the tip of it's tail and a pouch around it's neck was rumbling with two goons.

Sanji watched as the dragon grabbed the bug man's crowbar with it's mouth, melt it, and then tossed the big man with it's mouth aflame. Sanji knew that if this creature were to continue it's rampage, it would attack the town and probably kill many. Sanji knew how dangerous the difference in strength was when it came to non-humans.

"Oi"

The dragon turned towards Sanji. Sanji placed the Elephant Tuna on the ground and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He put it in his mouth as he stared at Charizard. "Oi shitty dragon. That's enough destruction. No need to get hard boiled, or I'll kick your ass"

Charizard's only response was to lift it's head up in rage and blow fire into the air.

"I guess this meals gonna be overcooked" Sanji lifted his leg "Oh well, I'll make it well done before that can happen" Sanji suddenly appeared infront of Charizard and kicked it hard in the stomach, sending Charizard back into the wall. Charizard stared at Sanji. This hasn't been the first time Charizard was hit by a powerful attack, but never by a human. Charizard got up and glided towards Sanji and rammed it's head into the bottom of Sanji's boot as Sanji blocked it. Sanji was pushed back as he tried to keep his ground, which was hard since Sanji only had one foot on the ground. Sanji then jumped above Charizard and pushed his feet into Charizard's back, flattening Charizard into the ground. Sanji was then swatted away by Charizard's tail and sent towards a pillar. Sanji braced his feet into a pillar and pushed off the pillar back towards Charizard. Charizard saw this coming and sent a flamethrower at Sanji. Sanji was engulfed in flames but quickly landed infront of Charizard. He then placed his hand on the ground and started spinning, rapidly kicking Charizard's face and extinguishing the flames on his body. Charizard was able to catch one of the kicks and started using Fire Fang. Sanji twitched in pain before he maneuvered his only foot behind Charizard's head, kicking the back of it's skull which released his foot from Charizard's mouth. Taking quick advantage of the brief lack of Sanji's leg, Charizard used a skull bash on Sanji's stomach and sent him into a wall. Sanji slid down as he looked at Charizard. For several second they just stared at each other, smoke coming out of Charizard's nostrils while smoke came out of Sanji's cigarette. For a brief moment, both of them tried to figure out what the hell the other one was. It was only brief. Sanji and Charizard charged towards each other as they screamed a war cry. The moment they were in range, Charizard shot out a Fire Blast as Sanji countered with a kick towards the center of the fire.

.

"...HEEEEEHH?!"

"Usopp, not so loud" said Jen as he covered his ears.

"But that's an incredible story" said Usopp "Luffy and the rest of my crew saved an island or two, but you two saved your entire land!"

"It wasn't easy Usopp" said Jen.

"Yeah, and I did die" said Kira from her place atop of Usopp's pack.

"Did you really? I can't really imagine someone coming back to life" said Usopp.

"It wasn't like it was a simple solution Usopp" said Jen "If the Urskeks didn't use the Crystal, Kira would still be..."

"Ah it's okay Jen. I believe you. It's just hard to think about"

Suddenly a spiral of fire appeared in the air.

"AH! WHAT'S THAT?!" shouted Usopp as he waved his hands in the air.

"An explosion maybe" said Jen. "I think we should check it out"

"Ah I don't know" said Usopp "I mean this type of thing is the Marine's area of expertise"

"Usopp, follow Jen" said Kira. Usopp looked over and saw that Jen had already started to run over to where the fire was coming from. Usopp gave a cry before following the Gelfling. The group soon found themselves running into an alley that led to an abandon lot. When they got there, Usopp's eyes got as big as dinner plates as the Gelflings stared in wonder.

"SANJI!" shouted Usopp as he watched the cook rumble with Charizard.

"Usopp, is that your friend?" asked Jen.

"Yeah"

"What is that?" wondered Kira.

"I don't know, b-b-b-b-but I t-t-t-t-t-think i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it might be a dra-dragon"

"Dragon?"

"A fire breathing monster! Sanji run away!" shouted Usopp.

Sanji wasn't paying attention as Charizard used headbutt on Sanji, slamming Sanji into the ground. Before he could get up, Charizard stomped it's foot into Sanji, preventing him from using his legs. Charizard's mouth started forming fire inside of it as it prepared for a Fire Blast"

"Shit" said Sanji.

"SANJI!" shouted Usopp.

"_Camalaya!_"

Charizard stop it's attack before it could fire. Sanji stared at the creature that was about to kill him. Usopp and Jen stared at Kira as she slowly climbed off Usopp's back and towards Charizard "_Lamma Lamanee!_" Charizard stared at the little Gelfling as it's eyes were wide and surprised. Charizard really couldn't understand what she was saying, but it felt that when the Gelfling first called to Charizard, it was yelling stop. And the second time was like it was asking more politely. If felt weird, but when she was talking, it felt like the little woman was a dear friend as she spoke. Like someone Charizard didn't want to cross. But not because Charizard was scared of her, more like she was someone Charizard could never go against or betray. Like her words were soothing, calming, trusting.

Charizard slowly got off of Sanji's body. Sanji got on his feet when he turned around. "Usopp?"

"Sanji, are you okay?" asked Usopp as he ran over to the cook.

"Yeah" said Sanji as he cracked his neck "But what happened?"

"Beats me" said Usopp. They turned and saw Kira infront of Charizard as Jen supported her. She was speaking in some sort of unknown language. She was currently talking to the Charizard in a teasing-like scolding tone. As hard as it was to believe, the Charizard was nodding along as she spoke, and even quietly growled to her as if he was talking.

"Usopp, what are they?"

"Those two are Gelflings"

"Gelflings?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. But what happened here?"

"That shitty dragon was attacking two guys-" he pointed to the still unconscious men "-when I decided to stop it. But my kicks didn't hurt it that much, and every time I tried to use a powerful kick, it countered with fire before I could land the blow"

"Wow, you had a tough time"

"_Dobah. Fala Vam_" said Kira as she bowed her head to the Charizard. Jen knew that the conversation ended well because 'Fala Vam' meant thank you. Kira then turned to the two men "Usopp, it's okay. He's not a bad animal"

"Really" said Usopp as he and Sanji walked infront of the two Gelflings, keeping their eyes on Charizard.

"Hold on" said Sanji as he held his hands in the air "But who are you two?"

"Oh, we're sorry" said Jen "I'm Jen, and this is Kira"

"This is Sanji" said Usopp "He's the ship's cook"

"Then you must be one of Usopp's friends" said Kira as she bowed her head "It's very nice to meet you"

"Well it's nice to meet you two too, but what do you mean he's not a bad guy?"

"He said his name is Charizard, or that is what his kind is called. He said that he didn't attack those men because he wanted to, he said it was because they were going to do bad things to it's friend"

"Friend?" questioned Sanji.

"Hold on" said Jen. Usopp moved forward to support Kira as Jen moved into the stables, the horses long gone, and came back with a small animal in his arms.

"Oh, poor thing" said Kira as she took the Eevee off of Jen and cradled it. "It's hurt everywhere, poor thing"

Sanji stared at the little thing in the little being's arms when he heard moaning. He turned and saw the two men stirring. He puffed his cigarette and walked over to the two. As the two gained consciousness, Sanji picked them up by the collars and brought them to his face.

"Oi, what were you doing to that dog-cat-thing?"

"W-we were just gonna sell it to some fur dealers" said the skinny man.

"Yeah, what he said" said he big man.

Sanji took in a big inhale-

-and smashed the two into the ground.

"Shitty bastards. I got beat up for such a stupid reason" said Sanji.

Charizard stared at Sanji with wonder in it's eyes like before, but for a different reason.

Sanji walked back over and stood next to Usopp "So what now?"

"_...Ko Vyee Charizard_" Kira said to the Charizard "_Avoyoy Kira_" she patted herself "_Avoyay Jen, Avoyay Usopp, Avoyay Sanji_" she pointed to Jen, Usopp, and Sanji. Jen and Usopp sheepishly waved as Sanji just turned his head away. Charizard stared at each of them before turning his attention back to Kira. Kira and Charizard soon started a conversation, with Kira perfectly understanding what Charizard says while Charizard got the gist of what Kira asked.

When all was done, Kira turned back to the group "Charizard says that he and Eevee are creatures called Pokemon that lived in a forest. Charizard protected weaker Pokemon like Eevee from bad humans that wouldn't treat them nicely. He said that one day after protecting Eevee, a Pokemon called Mewtwo attacked them with some sort of Teleporting attack that sent them here to Loguetown. Charizard is really confused about what was happening and Eevee was injured by what this Mewtwo creature did to them"

"Ah, I kinda see why Charizard went berserk. Appearing in some random place with thugs being the first people he meet. And with such a background. But I've never heard of Pokemon before"

"Neither have I" said Sanji.

"That is strange" said Jen "But maybe Charizard and Eevee are from this Grand Line place you talked about"

"Ah, that could be it" said Usopp.

"But what's it gonna do now?" asked Sanji.

"_Dobah Charizard. Dobah?_" Kira seemed to be asking Charizard a question and it seemed like Charizard was surprised by said question. But it seemed to agree as it begrudgingly nodded it's head. "_Fala Vam_"

"Kira, what did you ask Charizard?" asked Jen.

"I asked him if he wanted to come with us and he said yes"

"EEEHHH!" screamed the men.

"Kira! Do you realize what you just did?!" screamed Usopp.

"Oi Usopp, when did these two join our crew?!" asked Sanji.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't be a problem Usopp. I'm sorry" said Kira.

"Ah, it's okay Kira" said Usopp as he was taken back by Kira's sincerity "It's just a surprising thing is all. I'm okay with it as long as it doesn't try to eat me. Right Sanji?"

"..." Sanji took in a deep breathe and exhaled "As long as the shitty Dragon doesn't eat more than Luffy" Kira and Jen smiled "And after that I wouldn't care about whether these two join or not. But it's up to Luffy though"

"But he would agree" said Usopp as he seemed deadpanned by the knowledge.

"I know" said Sanji, equally deadpanned. "Let's go"

Kira giggled as Jen helped her back over to the others as she carried Eevee as Fizzgig followed after her.

Charizard just stared. It was surprised. Charizard had vowed to never work under a human ever again. But what made Charizard agree? Was it Kira's soothing voice? Or Sanji's retaliation to the men that tried to steal Eevee? Or maybe even the fact that they all felt sympathy for Eevee.

"Oi Usopp, help me with this" said Sanji as he grabbed one side of the Elephant Tuna.

"EH! THIS IS HUGE!"

"That's why I want help"

Before Usopp could counter, Charizard stomped over and picked up the Elephant Tuna as easily as lifting as lifting a pin. Sanji and Usopp looked over to the dragon as Charizard avoided making eye contact. Kira and Jen only smiled at the scene.

"It was this way"

The pirates, Gelflings, and animals heard the voice and the sound of feet running. It was obvious that someone had finally decided to investigate (the part of Loguetown they were in didn't have Marines patrolling it) after such a fiasco.

When the Marines arrived, they only found an empty lot with wreckage and scorch marks everywhere, horses gone and two men buried in the ground.

The group were watching the Marines investigate from the rooftops of nearby buildings. Sanji had quickly carried Usopp, Fizzgig, and the Gelflings before jumping onto the rooftops, Charizard flying close by.

"That was close" said Usopp "I'm glad Charizard is here"

"Why's that?" questioned Sanji.

"If Charizard wasn't here, you would have to carrying us and the Elephant Tuna and I don't think you could of moved in time then"

"I guess, but we wouldn't be in this kind of situation if the shitty dragon didn't start such a big fuss in the first place. But stuff like this happens anyway" said Sanji as he turned his back to the lot "Let's just find Nami-San and the others"

The group moved along the rooftops as the continued their search for the others, two new Nakama joining them.

.

**Yay, ninth chapter done.**

**It was really fun writing the Charizard/Sanji fight scene. Pitting a Pokemon against a human isn't a common thing, so you can see why Charizard was having a difficult time fighting Sanji and landing a blow.**

**If you were expecting the Sanji filler episode to show up in this chapter sorry, but I couldn't think of a way to fit Charizard and Eevee into a cooking contest, so I had it happen after that.  
**

**As briefly mention in the Pokemon GO! chapter and this one, Charizard is carrying something in a pouch around it's neck. Anyone wanna take a guess what's in it?**

**Next chapter, Zoro meets Ranma and Ryoga.**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**


	10. A pair of Lost Idiots

**Tenth Chapter baby! Now it's time for Zoro to meet Ranma and Ryoga... with a twist. Soon it'll be time for the group to become one. Can you just imagine that. The six groups just becoming one! It's completely awesome! And could you imagine if other series were added. That be even more awesome!  
**

**"Okay time to stop spazzing out and get on with the story" said Peter Griffin.**

**Shut up! Your not even suppose to be in this chapter.**

**"Hey I need to get ready for next chapter" said Peter "Acting is not easy"**

**Try writing a story.**

**"I did. Remember the erotic story I made that got Carter in trouble"**

**Writing a six way crossover story is different than writing porn.**

**"Erotic novel" corrected Peter.**

**(A brick is thrown at his head, knocking Peter out)**

**Well on to chapter 10.**

.

"...Hmm...Ah...my head"

Ranma opened her eyes to find she was staring straight into the sun. She turned her head to avoid the bright light. As she readjusted her eyes, she saw P-Chan laying on her stomach. Once Ranma looked around, she saw that she was on her back, floating on water.

"Oh, I'm having the dream of trying to swim to China to only go nowhere again" said Ranma as she closed her eyes. "Wait" she opened her eyes again "The glowing water! Dammit, I must of been adrift" she quickly turned over, which sent Ryoga into the water. Ranma paid no attention to the pig as it splashed around as she looked around herself.

"Be quiet bacon-breathe" said Ranma "I've gotta figure out where we drifted to" she continued to look around as she tried to find land. Normally, it would be impossible for anyone to see land from where they were, but Ranma's trained eyes could catch the tinniest dot of an island in the distant. Soon Ranma found a speck for what seemed to be a long swim away. "An island!" Ryoga jumped on top of her head as he turned his head towards where Ranma was looking.

"Come on" said Ranma "It's gonna be a long swim" Ranma soon began swimming towards the island she spotted, P-Chan clinging to her head the entire time.

.

"Hey Dipper!" shouted Mabel as she ran over to Dipper "Look at this" she showed Dipper what she had: a pistol.

"Mabel! Put that down!" shouted Dipper as he ducked his head away from the pistol's direction.

"But I need something to replace my grappling hook" said Mabel.

"We brought it with us, just put the firearm down!"

"Oh" said Mabel "...Bang"

"AH!"

**POP**

Dipper opened his eyes to see that the gun Mabel fired just shot out a paper flag with the words 'bang' on it.

"HA, you fell for it" said Mabel as she laughed.

"MABEL!"

Dipper started chasing Mabel as they ran around the store, which was their fifteenth stop on their search for Luffy and the others.

Nami and Stan watched the two run around, Nami smiling at the scene.

"You seem happy" said Stan.

"I'd just remembered when me and Nojiko used to play like that" said Nami.

"I'm taking a guess that this Nojiko person is someone special"

"My adoptive sister"

"Let me guess, adopted family right" said Stan.

"Sort of. Me and Nojiko were orphans, but we were taken in by an ex-marine named Bellemere"

"Your foster mother was a Marine and your taking up piracy" Stan smiled in amusement as he shook his head "Boy, that must be one messed up relationship"

"... She doesn't know. She was killed when I was a kid"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realize this story went deeper"

"It's okay"

"So to avoid increasing my curiosity, what happened to her?"

"A Fishman named Arlong came our village and claimed it as his own. He would kill anyone that didn't pay a protection fee. Bellemere had only enough for either herself or me and Nojiko. She died for us"

"Wow, didn't realize Mermen were so aggressive" said Stan, thinking Nami was talking about a male Mermaid instead of an ordinary Fishman. "So, where's this Arlong creep now?"

"A while ago, Luffy and the others defeated Arlong. Freeing my village...and myself"

"Wow, you must of got some closure then" said Stan "I know all about feeling vengeance. A while ago, this little skunk named Lil Gideon was nothing but the bane of my elderly existence. He had a thing for Mabel and he wanted to have my area of business"

"Really?"

"Believe it. Now normally I'd go to the cops to report him, but the skunk was loved by the idiots in our town because Gideon claimed he was psychic. That and the cops remembered when I stole their donuts"

"Why did you-"

"Unrelated story. So one day I figured out the little worm's trick. There were hidden cameras in the pins he gave people. And my hearing aid picked up the static. So with some help from the kids, I was able to get the Lil skunk arrested" Stan took in a deep breathe "Ah, revenge,- I mean closure...nope revenge"

"Hey Nami" Mabel walked over to Nami as Dipper had ran himself exhausted trying to catch her, for he was laying on the ground trying to catch his breathe.

"What is it?"

"I know shopping is fun, but when can we meet your friends? I wanna see your ship"

"Well I don't know where they are. I told them to meet up soon, but knowing them their probably out doing something stupid"

"-Long nose coward-"

Nami caught that certain part of a conversation as she turned her head towards two men standing by a shelf.

"I can't believe that Daddy would waste his time with such a coward"

"I know. Daddy should of just killed him"

"Um excuse me" said Nami as she walked over "But did you say something about a long nose man?"

"Huh, yeah we did" said one of the men in a bored tone "He was fighting Daddy the Father in a duel"

"Daddy?!" shouted Nami in shock.

"Daddy the father?" said Grunkle Stan "Is he married to Mommy the mother? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh, I crack myself up, am I right Soos?... Oh yeah he's outside with Wendy"

"Mr. Pines this is serious" said Nami "Daddy was a former Marine sharpshooter. Usopp could be killed!"

"Usopp?" questioned Dipper as he joined into the conversation.

"That's one of the people in the crew I sail with"

"How can you tell it's him?" asked Dipper.

"I only know one long-nosed coward" said Nami deadpanned.

"Ah don't worry, Daddy didn't kill the wimp" said the other man in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, but Daddy shouldn't had let that ugly coward and his little friends walk away"

"Wait, little friend?" said Nami.

"What's wrong Nami?"

"I don't remember having any little friends in our crew" she turned back to the men "Excuse, did any of these friends have a Straw-Hat, or a curly eyebrow, or green hair?"

"No. There was only two of them. They were both short and their clothes looked liked it's seen some forests or two. One was a boy with black hair and a darkish shade on his skin. And the other one was a girl with white hair and pale skin. But the weird thing was that they didn't look human"

"Didn't look human?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, they both had weird ears"

"And their faces looked too exotic to be a human's face"

Nami was silent as she thought it over "Oi, where was the last place you saw them?"

"Eh, why should we tell you that?" He was then suddenly shot in the groin by something. He fell to his knees as what hit him was reeled in, revealing to be Mabel's grappling hook.

"Yay, it still works" said Mabel oblivious to what was happening around them.

"Anymore questions gentlemen?" asked Stan smugly.

"They were East of here. They were heading towards the deserted part of town"

"Thank you" said Nami as she smiled, loving to have her way. "Come on"

"We're leaving already?" asked Mabel.

"Yep, we've gotta Usopp"

"You heard the lady, let's go" said Stan as they ran outside, stopping at the cart where Soos and Wendy were.

"Alright Soos" said Stan as they all got into the cart, which was a tight squeeze since they had their luggage and Nami's items in the backs "Go east until we get to some deserted part of town!"

"You've got it Mr. Pines" said Soos as he drove the cart east, their search for the crew actually going somewhere.

.

"Wow" said Ranma "We made it"

Ranma looked around as she had finally landed at a harbor, standing infront of a ship with what appeared to be a lamb's head on the front.

P-Chan oinked something to Ranma.

"No I don't think this is China" P-Chan oinked more words "Yeah I'm sure. I'd remembered the place where I turned into a girl for the first time. Guess I gotta look around. But first-"

Soon P-Chan was squealing in rage at Ranma, for Ranma tied him to a pole like some dog.

"Sorry, but your not the most cooperative companions. So just stay here until I find some hot water and find out where we are. Chow" Ranma walked away, ignoring P-Chan's raging squeals.

.

Ranma had stumbled into the street of the town as she looked around for a place with either hot water or a search booth.

"Man, glad I didn't bring Ryoga, he'd get lost faster than you can say the words ' mentally challenged'" Ranma stopped walking as she rested by the window of a store. She started whistling as she tried to think of something when she turned her head. On the window were what looked to be wanted posters. Ranma looked at them as she read the names. A red nosed man named Buggy the Clown, a man in golden armor named Don Krieg, some sort of fish mutant named Arlong...Monkey D. Luffy?

Now this one was a funny one. While the others looked intimidating or gave a wicked smile, this guy gave off a goofy grin. And yet he had the highest bounty. Just goes to show you to never judge a book by it's cover.

Ranma decided to continue her search. She got back up and looked around. She soon spotted a man with three swords and green hair walking around.

"Excuse me" said Ranma.

"Hmm?"

"Mind telling me where their might be a search booth?"

"Hmm?...If your looking for help, you'd probably want the Marine's help. Go that way" said Zoro as he pointed to where he thought he saw the Marine girl that looked like his childhood friend.

"Thank you" said Ranma as she followed where he pointed (quick question, which is worst? Following someone with no sense of directions or taking directions from someone with no sense of directions?).

.

Ryoga seethed as he waited for Ranma. The first thing he would do was to bonk him on the head and throw him into the ocean. Ryoga just had to fall into the most worthless spring in all of Jusenkyo. Ranma still had the use of a human body, Mousse could fly, Genma could get stronger and bigger, Shampoo could play around with Ranma's Ailurophobia, but all Ryoga's stupid curse did was allow him to sleep in Akane's bed... on second thought, in certain ways his curse was better.

P-Chan was so lost in Akane thoughts that he didn't notice someone walking towards the Going Merry.

"Heh? I'm back at the ship?" said Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro was this man's name (obviously). When Zoro was a child, he trained to become the greatest swordsman ever. His ambition was to pass his rival Kuina, the daughter of his teacher. After losing to her one night, he'd discovered her sadness to the fact to as she grew older, she could get weaker and as a woman not stand strong with swords the same way a man would. Zoro declared that that didn't matter and had her swear that either him or her would become the greatest swordsman in the world. But just a little while after that, Kuina had a fall and died. Zoro was crushed, but he made a promise to his decease friend to grow strong for the both of them and become the greatest swordsman ever. After several years of training, he became a great warrior with a three-sword style and was known as a Pirate hunter.

During his travels, Zoro defended a girl from a Marine canine, upsetting the dog's owner. The Marine swore that he would have his father destroy the town if Zoro didn't hand himself over and survive for a month in imprisonment, Zoro agreed. After several weeks, Luffy arrived at the Marine base to make Zoro his first crew mate. Though he disagreed at first, as he watched as Luffy retrieved his sword and make his declare to be the Pirate King, Zoro agreed to join Luffy so long as it didn't get in the way of his dream. As he traveled with Luffy, he soon got a taste of confronting his dream. He had encountered Dracule Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman. Though Zoro had thought with all his might and putting everything into his swords, Mihawk beat him. Mihawk told Zoro that that he would wait for him to get stronger in the Grand Line.

"Hmm?" Zoro noticed a Black Piglet tied to a pole infront of the Going Merry. "Ah, what's a pig doing here"

Zoro walked up and untied the pig. Ryoga was going to make a dash for it, but Zoro caught him by the bandana.

"Hold on, the shouldn't run away. Really, what are you thinking?"

.

"THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HIM GO!" shouted Usopp.

"...?" Sanji.

"...?" Jen.

"...?" Kira.

"...?" Fizzgig.

"...?" Charizard.

"Usopp, why did you shout that?" asked Jen.

"Um, it just came to me" said Usopp.

.

Zoro brought the pig to his face as he looked at it. The pig was tied up and wearing a bandana, so it had to have an owner. But why would they tie him up infront of the ship?

"Excuse me sir?"

Zoro turned and saw a man walk over to him with tubes and glasses in some boxes he was carrying.

"I was wondering if I could interest you with a product"

"Product?"

"Yes" he pulled out a pill out of one of the tubes and brought out a glass of water "And now" He dropped the pill into the water. After several seconds, the water started to boil "And walla, instant boiled water"

"Not interested" said Zoro.

"But sir, imagine how-" the salesman then tripped splashing water over Zoro and Ryoga.

"Ah, why you little-"

"Hey"

Zoro turned to the voice and discovered he was holding a naked man by the neck "Mind letting go"

"EH?!" shouted Zoro.

"AH! MALE GENITALS!" shouted the salesman as he fell into the ocean.

.

"Okay, I've got a lot of explaining to do" said Ryoga who was back in his clothes with his pack on his back.

"...Yeah" said Zoro as he was still a bit freak out.

"Alright, my name is Ryoga Hibiki and I'm cursed"

"Cursed?"

"Yeah, and now thanks to a certain bastard, I turn into a pig every time water touches me!" shouted Ryoga.

"What bastard?"

"Ranma Saotome. Where'd that idiot go anyway? He was looking to see where we are?"

"Does she have red hair and a pigtail?"

"Yeah"

"I saw her. She was heading to Marine HQ"

"Damn. I don't know where that is"

"...I guess I'll show you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but after that you'll have to survive on your own" said Zoro as he turned back.

"Thanks"

.

Ryoga and Zoro were now standing in an underground bar as a cranky old man cleaned glasses.

"This is a bar" said Ryoga.

"Ah, must of made a wrong turn" said Zoro.

.

Ryoga and Zoro were now standing at where Gol D. Rogers was executed.

"This is the gallows" said Ryoga.

"I see that" said Zoro.

"GET OFF OF THEIR!" shouted a random Marine.

.

Now Ryoga and Zoro were standing in the store Usopp tried to get goggles at.

"Need anything sonny?" asked the manager.

"My sanity" said Ryoga.

.

Ryoga and Zoro were now back in front of the Going Merry.

"..."

"..."

"Hey, do you really know where the Marine Base is?" asked an annoyed Ryoga.

"Yeah, I did some mopping there"

"THEN REMEMBER WHERE IT IS STUPID!"

"OI, YOUR THE ONE WHO'S FOLLOWING ME!"

"Well that ends now, this time it's my time to lead"

.

Ryoga and Zoro were standing on the stage where Sanji had his cooking contest against Carmen.

"Planning on having lunch?" questioned Zoro.

"Shut up" said Ryoga.

.

The duo stood before where the Mystery Shack's Golf Cart landed when they arrived, the crushed man still there.

"This is the top of a building" said Zoro.

"I know" said Ryoga.

"Help...me" squeaked the man.

.

They were now in the abandoned lot where Charizard and Sanji fought.

"...This place looks wreak" said Zoro.

"...Yep" said a deadpan Ryoga.

.

They were now back at the Going Merry.

"..."

"..."

"You know-"

"Don't say it" said Ryoga.

"I'm beginning to think you have no sense of direction"

"Shut up! Like yours is any better!" shouted Ryoga.

.

"..." Ranma was standing still as she had her eyes closed, stress marks appearing one by one on her head.

"That bastard" said Ranma as she stared at what seemed to be an execution sight.

.

**You can read this if you want, but it's kind of crazy.**

**Tenth Chapter finished. YES!**

**"Wait a minute I'm confused" said Peter.**

**Oh not you again. What?**

**"Well it's just that you said that Zoro would meet Ranma and Ryoga, but he only briefly met Ranma"**

**Yeah, that's what you call a twist fatty.**

**"Okay, so me and Ranma meet Luffy next chapter"**

**Yeah. I just felt the Ryoga/Zoro scenes would of been funnier if it were just them with no straight man.**

**"Yeah I guess I see where your going with this. Them getting lost was pretty funny. And imagine if we had Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach join the gag. I mean imagine how crazy that would drive the Straw-Hats"**

**"Hey buddy"(Peter and me turn to the door to see a tall, muscular man with a black t-shirt, blue pants, shades, and yellow hair walked into the room "Is this where the auditions are. I was told there's free nachos. Mmmh Nachos"**

**"Johnny Bravo?!" said me and Peter.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Peter.**

**"Already said it fatty patty. Here for the auditions" said Johnny.**

**What auditions?**

**(Johnny pushes open the door behind him and we that behind him {Don't take most of these seriously}are the cast of Total Drama, Bella Dawson from Bella and the Bulldogs, Inuyasha from Inuyasha, Ian, Anthony, and the Teleporting Fat Guy from Smosh, Kurama and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru from Bleach, three Predators and five Aliens from Predator vs Alien, Black Dynamite from Black Dynamite, Donny Burger from That's my Boy, Jake Long from American Dragon Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Aang from Avatar the Last Airbender, Stan Smith and Roger from American Dad, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo from TMNT, Ben Tennyson from Ben 10, Kanan and Erza from Star Wars Rebels, Audrey 2 from Little Shop of Horrors, Lum from Urusei Yatsura, and Norb and Dagget from the Angry Beavers were all standing in a line. In fear, I close the door)**

**"Peter what did you do?"**

**"Wasn't me. I'm not scheduled to set up my cutaways for another week"**

**"Hey, where are the chicks?" asked Johnny Bravo.**

**Here (Hands Johnny a basket full of baby chicks)**

**"Do I look like Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy?"**

**"I don't know. I think that be something you would know" said Peter.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa"**

**(The three of us turn towards the laughter and a ray of light formed in the air. When the air died down, a Triangle with a top hat and a cane appeared)**

**You!**

**"Hey it's an Octorok" said Johnny.**

**"You mean the Triangle" said Peter.**

**"Right, what did I say?"**

**What are you doing here?**

**"Well I felt I make a little appearance before I show up in the story. Admit it. The readers want me" said Bill Cipher.**

**What's with the big crowd outside? Is that your doing?**

**"Yep. You got me. Boy, your smart for someone who gets into arguments with fat guys"**

**"Hey now!" shouted Johnny.**

**"Now to answer your question. Some of these guys, but not most of them since their just gags, are here to see if they can earn a part to be in this story"**

**What? What makes you say we need more series involved in this? This is already a six-way crossover.**

**"Yeah, but your the one that said adding more series would be awesome" said Bill.  
**

**"To be fair, you did say that" said Peter.**

**Who's side are you on?**

**"The Fonz"**

**What?**

**"I like you" said Bill "And relax unnamed writer. I'm not adding every series in existence. That's what Cutaway gags are for"**

**"Thank you" said Peter.**

**But people might not wanna read if we add more series.**

**"Hey, we have the Dark Crystal and people are still reading" said Bill.**

**"Oh you just lost me as a friend Bill" said Peter.**

**"Hey it's true. No one even mentioned the Dark Crystal in the reviews yet" said Bill "I mean imagine if we advertized this story. 'Come read One Piece Adventures, we have the Dark Crystal'"**

**What have I gotten myself into.**

**"Hey, I'm one of the people waiting for the Dark Crystal sequel to come out" said Peter.**

**"Oh how long have you been waiting, 1982?"**

**"GO TO HELL TRIANGLE!"**

**...I'm just gonna ignore all of you now. If I do add more series, I'll probably start with something small and at least somewhat related to the other series so it could roll well.**

**Review like Hell**


	11. Flashy Peter

**Time for the eleventh chapter. This is where the story starts to spice up a bit. Luffy and Peter finally meet, something that just has an ominous feel around, like you know something bad is gonna happen.  
**

**Sorry if last chapter was shorter than the others, but this one will be longer.**

**Now we actually get to see the new guys interact with the Straw-Hat's situation.**

**At the end of the chapter, I'll confirm which characters are going to appear in the story for now. **

.

Ranma was standing with her arms cross as she stood across from the execution platform.

She was gonna kill the green hair prick. When she asked him where a search booth was, he pointed her out to where he said was a Marine Base. But noooooo, he didn't point her to any Marine Base, he pointed her a Hospital. And not just any hospital, but to a fricken Gynecologist Clinic! Ranma was able to escape, but not before learning some disturbing things about her 'special area'. Ranma had already vowed to kill the man by then. Then when she returned to the docks to see if Ryoga was okay, he was gone. When Ranma asked around if anyone had seen a black piglet or a man wearing a speckled bandana, she was told such a man was being escorted around by a man with green hair, that only increased Ranma's determination to find her companion if only to kill the man with him. But as Ranma kept following their trail, it became obvious that the man's sense of direction was just as bad as Ryoga. She had already visited the execution platform seven times. By now it was obvious that this would only lead to more headaches. So she decided that the only sensible decision was to wait for them to arrive here.

"Gonna kill them. First the pig, and then him"

.

Ryoga and Zoro were once again standing infront of the ship.

"..."

"..."

"...how many times is this now?" asked a calm Zoro.

"...I lost count after twenty two" said Ryoga.

"Ah well" said Zoro "We might as well look for my friends instead. Maybe they seen her"

"Fine" said Ryoga as he turned and followed Zoro. Ryoga looked at the swords as they walked.

"Why do you have three swords?"

"Because I use a three sword style"

"How do you use the third one?"

"I put one in my mouth"

"That sounds dangerous, but not impossible" said Ryoga as he remembered all the weird fighters he'd encountered.

As for Zoro, he was remembering how he'd got his swords.

.

_"It's cursed" said Zoro as he looked at the sword in his hand, Sandai Kitetsu. The manager flinched._

_"You knew?"_

_"...No, I feel it" said Zoro, feeling both the manager's and the Marine girl's, Tashigi, eyes on him._

_"Starting with the Shodai Kitetsu, they are all excellent Katanas" said the manager "But they are all cursed. The swordsmen who have all used the Kitetsu over the years... all of them came to tragic fates, mysterious deaths. You won't find a single swordsmen these days who would use a Kitetsu. Because everyone who used that sword is dead! I wanted to get rid of the damn thing, because of it's curse..."  
_

_"I-I'm so sorry!" said Tashigi "I didn't realize it was such a terrible thing! I shouldn't have intruded!"_

_"..." Zoro lifted the sword into the air "I like it. I'll take it"_

_"Eh?" mumbled Tashigi._

_"Are you stupid?! If I sell that to you and you die, then won't it be like I killed you?!" the manager was then slugged by what seemed to be his wife._

_"You're the one who's being stupid! Just sell it!"_

_"H-Honey" said the manager._

_"Then how about this" said Zoro "My luck...and this thing's curse..." He grinned "Let's see which one's stronger" Zoro then tossed the sword into the air...and held out his arm under it._

_"No way!" said Tashigi._

_The sword got closer._

_"Stop! It's sharpness is the real thing! You'll lose your arm!" shouted the manager._

_The sword got closer._

_Zoro closed his eyes and the world seemed to have disappeared. All there was was him and the ever closing in sword. As the sword got closer, Zoro just kept his eyes close._

_The sword finally made it to Zoro, but it kept spinning in a counterclockwise motion, so it seemed to just circle around Zoro's arm, barely missing coming into contact._

_The sword landed on the ground, Zoro unscathed ._

.

Zoro remembered what happened after that. The manager not only gave Zoro Sandai Kitetsu, but also another sword called Yabashiri, and all for free. Now Zoro had two new swords to go along with his Wado Ichimonji, Kuina's former sword.

"Hey" said Ryoga.

"Hmm?"

"We passed that wine store three times now"

"Ah, then let's take another route"

.

"Usopp" said Jen.

"What?" asked Usopp.

"Why are we hiding in here?" asked Jen as the small group were currently hiding in an abandoned building.

"Because the little lady is too tired to continue walking" said Sanji.

"Ah, I'm okay. Really" said Kira as she shifted between petting Fizzgig and the unconscious Eevee.

"No, you have to rely on either someone carrying you or supporting you" said Sanji.

"...I'm sorry" said Kira.

"It's okay, if that was the big problem, we'd just shift to carrying you" said Sanji "It's him that's the problem"

Charizard glared at Sanji when he said that.

"Well it is. At least Jen and Kira-San are small and somewhat resemble humans. You're too obvious and the Marines wouldn't likely let us keep you" said Sanji "We were just lucky we found this building while roof hoping"

"Well if worst comes to worst, we'll sneak out at dark" said Usopp.

"That wouldn't work Usopp. Charizard has a flame on it's tail, he'd be spotted a mile away" said Jen.

"Oh yeah" said a depressed Usopp.

"But we can't let Nami-San wait that long for us" said Sanji.

They then suddenly heard a noise outside that sounded loud and screechy.

"Ah, what's that?" asked Sanji to no one in particular as he covered his ears.

"I don't like it" said Kira as she covered her ears.

"I agree" said Jen.

"Seriously" said Usopp as he moved towards the window "What is-EEEHH?!"

"Oi, what is it?" asked Sanji.

"Usopp?" asked a concern Kira.

"IT'S NAMI!"

"Really?!" asked an excited Sanji always happy to see Nami.

"Yeah, look" Usopp moved over to allow Sanji room to look. Sanji looked outside to see Nami right outside in the middle of the street, riding in a vehicle that seemed to have stopped for some reason. There were people riding with Nami. A boy wearing a baseball cap, a girl with braces and a colorful sweater carrying a pig, an old man that seemed to be wearing a lodge outfit and a fez, a obese man wearing a grey shirt with a question mark on the front and-

"A! A RED-HAIRED BEAUTY!" shouted Sanji as he jumped out the window towards the group.

"SANJI!" shouted Usopp as he moved to follow him before turning to the Gelflings "Wait here please. SANJI!"

"...Jen"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't humans funny?" asked Kira as she started laughing.

"Heh, they are" said Jen as he started laughing too, enjoying the sound of Kira's laughter.

.

Soos was driving the cart around the streets as he did his best to avoid people and yet drive at the same time.

"Faster Soos" said Nami. "We've got to find Usopp!"

"Giving it all she's got Miss dude" said Soos.

Soos then suddenly stopped, nearly sending everyone forward.

"Soos!" shouted Dipper as he massaged his bruise stomach while also adjusting his cap "What the heck?!"

"Sorry dudes, but I had to stop"

"Why?" asked Wendy.

Soos pointed infront of him. A mother duck and her ducklings were crossing the street infront of him.

"Ooh, duckies" said Mabel as she smiled.

"Of course" said a monotone Stan.

"-RED-HAIRED BEAUTY!" Everyone turned to see a blond man in a suit was flying towards them, straight towards Wendy. But when he was in reach, she instinctively smashed the bottom of her boot into his face. He slid down onto the ground as hearts still filled his eyes.

"What the heck is this?" asked Stan.

"Sanji!" said Nami.

"You know him?" asked Dipper.

"He's the ship's cook" said Nami.

"Of great I'm starving" said Soos as he got out of his cart.

"SANJI!" they once again turned their heads, this time to see a long nose man running towards them.

"Usopp" said a cheerful Nami.

"Wow" said Mabel "Is nose is long. Like a hotdog"

"Nami" said Usopp "I'm glad I found y-"

Nami bonked Usopp on the top of the head, crashing him into the ground.

"Baka!" shouted Nami "Why the hell would you fight Daddy the Father?!"

"It sort of happened" gibbered Usopp as he tried to stop the spinning.

"And here I was worrying for you" said Nami.

"Remind me never to make a girl worry" whispered Dipper to Mabel.

"No promises" said Mabel.

"Oi Nami" said Usopp as he adjusted himself "Who are these guys?"

"Oh well this is the Pine family" said Nami "Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and their employees Soos and Wendy"

"Ahem" coughed Mable.

"Oh, and their pig Waddles"

"Hi hotdog nose" said Soos.

"MY NOSE ISN'T A HOTDOG!" shouted Usopp.

"But it so looks like one, see" Mabel pulled out a hotdog bun and wrapped it around Usopp's nose "Boop"

"Stop that" said an irritated Usopp as Nami tried to control her laughter.

"Alright enough dudes" said Soos as he helped Usopp onto his feet... and stared at his nose...then chomped on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Usopp as he jerked his nose out of Soos's mouth, Nami no longer containing her laughter.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" cried Usopp.

"Sorry dude" said Soos as he massaged his stomach "Darn thing can't tell the difference"

"Alright, alright" said Nami as she wiped away a tear. "Usopp come on, let's find Luffy and Zoro"

"Oh wait Nami" said Usopp "There's something I want to show you first"

"Eh, what?"

"It's a surprise cover your eyes, you guys too" said Usopp to the Pines family.

"Um, okay. Not creepy at all" said Stan as he covered his eyes.

"Don't worry Nami-San" said Sanji as he recovered and stood behind Nami "I'll make sure you and your new friend don't trip"

"Thank you Sanji-kun" said Nami.

Usopp and Sanji led the others to the building as Soos parked the cart next to the building, covering his eyes and joining the others as they were about to enter the building.

Jen, Kira, and Charizard all watched as Usopp and Sanji led the group in, passing Charizard, who was sitting next to the door, and right infront of the Gelflings.

"Okay, open your eyes"

Nami and the Pines opened their eyes and gazed at the Gelflings.

"EH?!" said Nami as she took a step back.

"Er- Hello" said Jen as he bowed his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Usopp's friends" said Kira.

"Wow, elves" said Mabel as she ran up in front of the Gelflings and closely inspected them while Dipper pulled out the journal.

"Elves? This is new" said Stan.

"Um, we're not elves" said Jen "We're Gelflings"

"Gelflings?" said Dipper. He opened up the journal and scrolled through "Nope, nothing"

"Oh, you wouldn't know of us" said Kira "We aren't from around here and today's the first time we've ever saw a human before"

"Oi Usopp, Sanji, why are these two with you?" asked Nami as the Pines interacted with the Gelflings.

"Well-" started Usopp "When I was looking for goggles, I found these two hiding. They seemed to have been sent away from their home and don't know a way back. I couldn't just ignore them"

"I guess I see what you mean. The Pines are lost from their home too"

"Really?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask Luffy if they could come with us"

"Ah, it wouldn't be a bad idea Nami-San" said Sanji as he ogled Wendy.

Waddles was starting to approach the Gelflings when Fizzgig started barking, sending the pig backwards.

"Fizzgig, no" said Kira "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" said Mabel as she laughed it off "Bigger things have tried to eat Waddles and they all failed"

"She's right" said Soos "I tried once. Didn't end well"

"Fizzgig wasn't trying to eat him. He's just protective of me" she turned her attention to Waddles "_Waddles, Avoyoy Kira_" Waddles oinked in what seemed to be a greeting.

"Wait, what did you say?" asked Dipper.

"Kira can talk to animals" said Jen "One of the gifts she was taught"

"Cool" said Mabel.

"Ah sweet" said Soos.

"_Fizzgig, Avoyay Waddles_" said Kira. Waddles sniffed towards Fizzgig's direction. Fizzgig growled in a low tone.

"I'm Jen" said Jen "And this is Kira. I'm sorry, but we don't know the rest of your names" said Jen.

They all gave the Gelflings their names.

"It's very nice to meet all of you" said Jen.

"And you too Jen" said Mabel.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Wendy as she pointed to Eevee, who was resting by Kira's side.

"Oh, this one's a new friend" said Kira sadly "We found her hurt and are taking her and her friend with us"

"Friend?" questioned Nami and the Pines.

"Eh hehehe" laughed Usopp nervously "He's right there" he pointed behind them.

The six turned around and finally made eye contact with Charizard.

"...?"

"...?"

"...?"

"...?"

"...?"

"...?"

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" all six of them shouted.

"DRAGON! A REAL DRAGON!" shouted Dipper.

"So Cool! So Cool!" said Mabel as she ran up to Charizard and hugged it's tummy.

"DREAMS DO COME TRUE DUDE!" shouted Soos as he ran up and hugged Charizard's torso.

Kira could read Charizard's emotions, and right now they were saying 'Do not want. Do not want'.

"OI USOPP!" shouted Nami as she shook Usopp "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A DRAGON!"

"Well" said a deadpanned Usopp as Sanji smiled at the 'beautiful mad Nami' "It's a long story"

"I've gotta write this all down" said Dipper as he wrote in the journal.

"Your doing that now?" questioned Stan.

"Grunkle Stan. How often do you meet a pair of unknown creatures and a domesticated dragon in the same day"

"...I don't know. Never been in this situation before" said Stan

"Exactly" said Dipper.

"Well at least your not freaking out like those two" said Stan as he watched Mabel and Soos hugged an annoyed Charizard.

"So let me get this straight" said Nami as she stood infront of Usopp "When I finally found something to put my bags in and people to help us out, you find creatures that just breathe abnormal. So now we have to have people staring at us and asking questions"

"I'm sorry" said Usopp.

"..." Nami took in a deep breathe "I guess it can't be helped, I say we find Luffy and Zoro and then just make a dash for Going Merry"

"That's our Nami-San. She always has a great plan" said Sanji.

"Alright, let's go find them" said Usopp.

They noticed that the Pines were getting along great with the Gelflings and Charizard (one sided).

"Maybe we should wait a minute" said Usopp.

"Yeah" said Sanji and Nami.

'But we have to do it soon' thought Nami 'A terrible storm is coming. I can feel it'

.

"Jeez" said the man that was chasing Mabel and Waddles "I can't believe that girl was able to rip off that much money off of me" the man returned to his table and adjusted some boxes "How can this day get any worse?"

He then suddenly noticed that a shadow was forming around him, so he looked up.

"...Damn it"

A baboon then landed on his face and started beating him. He started rolling around and trying to remove the monkey. In the process, he pushed away the table and a headless mannequin .

Right were the covered table was, Peter Griffin's head was sticking out of the ground (That's right. He's been here since chapter 7).

"AGH!" shouted Peter "Natural Lights. They burn" he noticed the man rolling around with the monkey on his face. "Hehehehehe. Misleading gags" Peter looked around and noticed he was still in a hole "Oh come on. I'm in some anime street and I'm still stuck in a hole? Dammit"

As Peter struggled to get out, a straw-hatted man was walking up towards him.

Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw-Hat Pirates. When Luffy was a kid, he admired Pirates, especially the Pirate that visited his island, Red Hair Shanks. Luffy wanted nothing more than to journey with Shanks, but Shanks declined his offers. During Shanks' stay on the island, Luffy accidentally swallowed the Gomu Gomu no Mi, one of the many Devil Fruits of the world. Those who eat the Devil Fruit gain an unearthly power, but makes them lose their ability to swim. The Gomu Gomu Fruit made Luffy into a rubber man, allowing Luffy to stretch his body. One day Bandits insulted Shanks and Luffy later tried to defend Shanks' name from them, being taken captive. Shanks and his crew arrived and killed the bandits, except for the leader who took Luffy and set to leave for sea. But the bandit was swallowed by sea monster. Luffy would of also been eaten, but Shanks arrived and shooed away the beast, but at the cost of his arm. Soon Shanks and his crew set out to sea, but Shanks gave Luffy his Straw Hat, telling him to give it back to him one day when he becomes a great pirate.

Many years later, Luffy finally set out to sea to find One Piece. He found and recruited each of the four other Straw Hats to join him, all while viciously fighting some strong bad guy. Captain Morgan for Zoro, Kuro for Usopp, Don Krieg for Sanji, and Arlong for Nami. After beating Arlong, Luffy obtained his 30,000,000 million Beri bounty and finally decided to set out for the Grand Line. Luffy was currently searching for where Gol D. Roger was executed, but he kept getting lost (not as badly as Zoro or Ryoga)

"Ah now where was it" said Luffy to himself as he tried to remember the directions to the platform. Luffy wasn't looking where he was going as he tripped over Peter's head. "GHAA!" Luffy fell forward.

"Hey watch it"

Luffy turned and saw Peter's head sticking out of the ground. But he also saw the headless mannequin behind him.

"EEEHHH! HEADLESS MAN!" shouted Luffy.

"Headless man?! AHH where?!" shouted Peter.

"He's you!"

"What! No, your a headless man!"

"EEEHHH!...No I'm not" said Luffy calmly. "Isn't that your body?"

"...I can't turn my head" said a deadpanned Peter.

Luffy walked over, picked up the mannequin, and showed it to Peter.

"No no that's not mine. Note the lack of man fat and nothing on the crotch"

"Oh, then where's your body?"

"Underneath, I'm stuck in the ground"

"Oh" Luffy then grabbed Peter by the nose and started pulling.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" Peter was then shot up into the sky "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe" Peter disappeared into the sky. Luffy looked into the sky until Peter came back down "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe"

**CRASH!**

Peter was laying on top of the man and the baboon. "AH, son of a bitch that hurt" said Peter "Well at least this man and his monkey my fall" Peter walked up to Luffy. "Thanks pal. The last time someone tried to help me get out of hole, I was raped"

"Ah no problem" said Luffy "Oi, do you know where the Pirate King was executed?"

"No, do you know where my bitch cousin hid my He-Man figures?"

"No"

"Oh, well how about you and me get a drink"

"Okay"

.

Peter and Luffy were sitting in a diner at a booth, Luffy's side having piles of slabs of meat while Peter had the same amount.

"Stupid drinking policy" said Peter as he drank a coke "I would kill everyone in this diner for one lousy beer"

"What?"

"Oh nothing" said Peter "I didn't get your name by the way"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy"

"Hehehehehe, Monkey" laughed Peter "Well I'm Peter Griffin"

"Hehe, Peter" laughed Luffy.

"So what was this about a Pirate King?"

"I'm looking for where Gold Roger was executed" said Luffy "He was the Pirate King"

"I'm still not getting you"

So Luffy told Peter all about how Gol D. Roger was the strongest Pirate during his time. And how as he was executed, he told the world that he hid his fortune in the Grand Line, One Piece.

"So I'm gonna make a strong crew. And where gonna go to the Grand Line and find One Piece"

"Ah man, that sounds so sweet" said Peter "Hey, I'm kind of a long way from home. Mind if I go with you?"

"Okay"

.

"SO EASILY?!" shouted Usopp.

"...?" Nami, Sanji, Jen, Kira, Charizard, and the Pines family looked at Usopp in confusion.

"...Sorry"

.

"So whose in this crew you have?" asked Peter.

"Ah, well theirs Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji" said Luffy.

"Small crew" said Peter "You know Luffy, I was a Pirate for a brief time. We raved, we pillaged, we shot down pharmacy toys"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I stopped being a Pirate when I lost one of my crew" Peter wiped away a stray tear "I'll miss you Adrien Beaky"

Luffy sniffled a little as he started to cry "How sad!" Luffy wasn't aware that Adrien Beaky was just a parrot... ah who are we kidding, he would cry even if he did know it was just a parrot.

Soon Peter and Luffy cleaned out their table.

"Ah ho! I'm full" said Luffy in delight as he patted his inflated stomach.

"You said it" said Peter as he undid he zipper.

"And here's the check sirs" said the waitress.

Peter looked at the check, readjusted his glasses, removed them, put on a nerdier pair of glasses, looked at the check again, switched the glasses for his actual ones, and turned to Luffy "You got 30,000,000 Beri?"

"No"

"Hmm... Don't worry I know a way out of this"

1 minute later

Luffy and Peter were standing outside of the now on fire diner as Marines with hoses came and tried to put it out.

"Okay, not my best idea" said Peter.

"Their they are!"

"RUN!" shouted Peter as he and Luffy ran.

.

Ranma stood where she was waiting for Ryoga and Zoro to come along. They were on an island, so they couldn't just leave. But she would get them. Oh, she would.

"A HAT!"

Ranma turned to the yell. She saw a guy was chasing after a Straw Hat blowing in the wind as a fat man followed him.

Luffy was able to catch his hat and placed it on his head.

"Caught your hat?" asked Peter.

"Yep. Hmm?" Luffy noticed where he was. The execution platform.

"I'm back" Luffy smiled "Lucky"

"So this is where the first guy got AIDS" said Peter.

Peter's phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered "Hello?"

"Peter" it was Brian's voice "I don't where you are, but I can tell your talking about the first guy that got AIDS"

"Yeah, so?"

"Peter where the hell are-" Peter hung up.

"Sorry, but he would of complained awhile" he said to Luffy.

Luffy ran over to the platform as Peter followed.

Ranma was watching the pair as she stared at Luffy "...It's him" said Ranma as she recognized Luffy from the wanted posters.

"WOO HOO!" shouted Luffy as he stood on top of the platform "So this is the view the Pirate King saw. Then...he died"

"How sad" said Peter.

"So it was 22 years ago huh? That the Pirate king died here" said Luffy as he took in the view

"HEY! YOU UP THERE! GET DOWN FROM THEIR RIGHT NOW!" shouted a Marine.

"WHY~" shouted Luffy.

"IT'S A HISTORIC LANDMARK UNDER THE PRESERVATION OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! SO GET DOWN FROM THEIR RIGHT NOW!"

"Make us" shouted Peter.

"C'mon. Why do you have to be such a spoilsport, Officer-San?"

"If you don't come down, I'll arrest you! Here I come!"

But before the Marine could make his move, he was smacked away by an iron mace. This caught Luffy's, Peter's, and Ranma's attention.

"Hm. You'll have to wait your turn little man" said the mace wielder. "I've missed you Luffy"

The mace handler was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and a white hat "It's been a while"

"Holy cow!" shouted Peter "She's a babe!"

"Now don't tell me it's possible you've forgotten this face" said the woman.

As the people in the crowd started to make compliments about how beautiful the woman was, Ranma was watching all this. The woman had to be strong if she could carry that heavy looking mace as easily as a baseball bat.

"I've never met anyone that looks like you" said Luffy.

"Are you sure you've never masturbated to her before?"

"Master Bait? What's that?"

"I don't know. I've never really asked the meaning myself. I just pretended I knew" Peter lowered his head "I'm so sad"

"...So who are you?" asked Luffy.

"...I will never forget. You were the first man to ever strike me"

"Huh, I hit you?" asked Luffy.

"At that time, your powerful fist-" she smiled "It moved me"

Luffy and even Peter were starting to get creeped out.

"My dears, who is the most beautiful person upon all the seas?"

"IT'S YOU MADAM!" shouted everyone in the crowd, except Ranma.

"Yes, it is me. There is not a man in the world that will not kneel before my beauty. And I love strong men. You shall be mine, Luffy"

"Shut up! No way! Who are you?" shouted Luffy.

"You still haven't realized?!" shouted the woman.

"THIS IS THE POLICE!" shouted a police officer as several others arrived on the scene "Ma'am, come along with us quietly. For openly assaulting an officer, your under arrest!" he turned to Luffy and Peter "AND YOU TWO, GET OFF THE DAMN PLATFORM!"

"My, my. Who is it your going to arrest?" asked the woman.

"Y-you" said the officer, though his voice spoke otherwise.

"My dears, I wonder if you can" said the woman

"Inspector, I can't. She's too beautiful" said one of the officers as they all had hearts in their eyes.

"So what if she's beautiful! Arrest her!" said the officer, though he too had hearts in his eyes.

"Ah, she's-" Ranma's eyes widen as she heard cannon fire "-too beautiful"

"I'M GLAD YOU FEEL THAT WAY!"

The fountain behind the police suddenly exploded, sending the officers flying in several different directions

"**BUGGY BOMB SPECIAL!**"

The debris of the fountain scattered everywhere, but those that got close to the woman seemed to slip away from her body.

"What the heck?!" shouted Luffy.

"It's happening" said Peter "My wife found me! Hide me Luffy!"

"Wasn't that a bit dangerous, honey" said the woman as she turned to a group of cloak men.

"Flashy apologies" said the head cloak man. "But with that sube-sube skin of yours, your completely unscathed. No worries, my fair lady Alvida!"

"...Alvida?" asked Luffy as the image on a giant fat woman appeared in his head "I don't see Alvida anywhere"

"It's me of course, you numbskull!" shouted Alvida.

"You're kidding" said Luffy with a grimace "You don't look anything like her"

"I've changed somewhat after eating a Devil Fruit" said Alvida "It's name was-" she removed her cloak "Sube Sube Fruit. Regardless of what kind of attacks come up against me, my body won't suffer even a scratch. However, I'm sorry to say I didn't become anymore beautiful as a result. The only noticeable change was, yes, my freckles have disappeared"

"Uh, that's not the change I was thinking of" said Luffy as he shook his hand.

"I think she's gone crazy" whispered Peter to Luffy "Prepare the drugs"

"What drugs?"

"Indeed, what drugs"

"I was reborn. And in order to find you again, I've joined forces with this gentleman"

The head cloak man started to laugh. Soon they all tossed their cloaks into the sky.

"Oh sweet Jesus, a clown!" shouted Peter.

"The final act! My super, flashy return!" shouted Buggy "Monkey D. Luffy. Starting the day you sent me flying, I set out to seek my revenge. And to do that, I and my Nakama suffered together. It was truly a great adventure. For me who was still weak of heart it was: the laughing, the hellish, the intimate, Little Buggy-kun's Big Adventure. But now Buggy-kun is- WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!"

"What?" said Luffy "Um, now what was it again? Boggy? No Buggie? No Buhii- Oh yeah! Buffoon!"

Peter laughed as Buggy grinded his teeth "BUFFOON?! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOU'RE AS CHEEKY AS EVER YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

The crowd soon started to realize the situation as they shouted and screamed and attempted to run away. But Ranma stayed where she was as she kept her eyes and Alvida and Buggy.

"Good people of the town!" shouted Buggy "Don't move a flashy muscle!" the pirates around him all pointed pistols "I will now display my full terror and you will all be watching"

"Got it. It's Buggy!" shouted Luffy.

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO REMEMBER?!" shouted Buggy.

Peter was then kicked backwards as Luffy was pressed and trapped into the wooden restraints. "W-what the?"

"Long time no see, rubberman" said Cabaji, Buggy's second in command "Is Roronoa Zoro doing well?"

"Good. Well done Cabaji" said Buggy "Behold! Billions of people of the world! A most super flashy public execution is about to begin! Monkey D. Luffy, you won't be able to fly out of there. You should feel honored Straw-Hat. You get to die in the same place as the Pirate King. Zehahaha!"

.

Nami looked at the compass on her wrist. "Guys, we've got to get out of here soon"

"Eh, why Nami?" asked Usopp.

"A massive storm is coming. It's gonna be huge" said Nami.

"Now that you mention it" said Wendy as she looked outside the window "It's getting really stormy out"

"Ah, is it gonna be big?" asked Jen.

"Hey"

They all turned to the door and saw Zoro and Ryoga standing at the door.

"So this is where you guys are" said Zoro. "But who are they?"

"Zoro" said Usopp.

"Eh? Who's he?" asked Sanji about Ryoga.

"Some guy looking for a friend" said Zoro "But who are they?"

"Never mind that" said Nami "Where's Luffy?"

"Ah, we separated a while back" said Zoro "And, I've got a bad feeling. That something, something really big is gonna happen"

"Pirates!"

They all turned their attention outside as men and women ran around screaming.

"Pirates!"

"Buggy the Clown!"

"Call the Marines!"

"Buggy?!" said Zoro.

"An old enemy" said Nami to the others before they could ask.

"Execution!"

"Buggy the Clown is going to execute Straw-Hat Luffy!"

"EXECUTE LUFFY?!" shouted Usopp.

"That idiot!" said Nami.

"We've got to help them" said Zoro.

"You won't get their in time" said Nami.

"Wait" said Kira. She turned to Charizard "_Charizard. Dobah. Vayo Luffy. Oh. Bar Bar. Dobah?_"

Charizard stared at Kira before giving off a loud roar!"

"_Fala Vam_" she quickly turned to the others "Charizard said he can fly you guys to where Luffy is"

"Really Kira-San?" said Sanji.

"Alright, let's go!" said Zoro as he approached Charizard.

"Wait" said Ryoga "I don't know what's going on, but it sounds like a friend of yours is in danger. Take me with you. I know how to fight and I can't stand people who would unjustifiably kill a man. Let me help!"

"...Alright" said Zoro "Get on"

Zoro, Sanji, and Ryoga clung onto Charizard's back as Charizard stretched his wings and took off, breaking through the wall and heading towards where Luffy was.

"Usopp!" shouted Sanji "Treat that Elephant Tuna like a lady!"

They then disappeared out of sight.

"Oi Sanji!" shouted Usopp.

"Come on! We've got to get to the ship" said Nami.

"Oi Soos, help me with this" said Usopp.

"Got it" said Soos as he took the other end of the Elephant Tuna and carried it outside. They quickly tied the Elephant Tuna to the top of the cart.

"All right, let's go!" shouted Stan as he picked up Jen, Kira, Mabel and Dipper and placed them on the top of the Fish "Cling to that fish with your lives"

Soos then drove away with the kids and Gelflings riding on top, the animals in luggage, Soos, Wendy, and Nami somehow squeezing their way into the front, while Stan and Usopp hook cables to the back of the cart and stood on top of trash can lids so they could follow water ski style.

.

"Captain Smoker. Please come look at this" said a marine "Something strange is happening"

"Hmm?" Smoker looked through the binoculars and saw Buggy over Luffy "The kid?! What the hell is going on?"

"Monkey D. Luffy" said Tashigi as she looked through her binoculars. She lowered them "But it looks like he's gonna be killed"

'...That kid's in over his head' thought Smoker 'For some reason, I thought he was different from the other riffraff. Like he was a man to watch out for. But he's just another typical punk'

"Captain. Shall we give the order to attack?" asked one of the soldiers.

"No, it'll cause chaos" said Smoker.

"But just sitting here-"

"_I_ am the one that's giving out the orders!" said Smoker with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Pirates wiping out pirates. That's exactly the way we want it. We don't have to do shit" Smoker turned to the soldiers "Listen up! After Straw Hat Luffy's head gets knocked off, surround Buggy, Alvida, and the rest of their crew. Any questions?!"

.

"Zehahaha. Pirate Monkey D. Luffy, I sentence you, for the crime of laughing at my misfortune and pissing me off, TO A FLASHY DEATH! FLASH IT UP MEN!" the Pirates below then started shooting and dancing.

"This is the first time I've ever seen an execution" said Luffy.

"It's your execution" said Buggy.

"..." Luffy pointed to himself "WHA~ YOUR JOKING!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHOSE JOKING!" shouted a pissed Buggy

"AND NOW" (Lemme Out!) "OUR MAIN EVENT" (Lemme Out!) "THE FLASHY EXECUTION" (Someone Help Me!) "SHALL COMMENCE!"(HELP ME!)"HAHA"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"...I'm sorry" said Luffy "I won't do it again. Please spare me" said Luffy.

"I'M NOT SAVING YOU, YOU NINNY!"

"This the the price you pay for making enemies of us" said Cabaji from his place next to Buggy.

"This is the end of the man I so long searched for" said Alvida.

"Any last words then?" asked Buggy as he had his foot on top of Luffy's head "We've got quite a crowd here. Zehahaha! Well, well, looks like your speechless. You are about to die after all"

"**...I AM THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!**"

The crowd stayed silent as the echo of Luffy's scream filled the air.

"It's about time to end this don't you think? Shitty Rubber Kid!" said Buggy.

Before Buggy could make a move, something crashed into Cabaji and sent them down into the ground.

"WHAT THE?!" shouted Buggy.

"PETER!" shouted Luffy.

Cabaji squinted in pain as the great weight on him got off. When he looked up, he saw Peter standing over him looking piss.

"Why-" said Cabaji in anger "YOU!-" Cabaji didn't had time to finish as Peter smashed the bottom of his foot in Cabaji's face, breaking his nose.

"Bastard!" shouted Cabaji as he massaged his nose "Who the hell are YOU?!"

"...I'm Long John Peter" Peter picked up one of Cabaji's swords "And I'm Pissed!"

"Oh dear" said Alvida "This must be one of Luffy's crew members. Kind of fat. Perhaps I should take care of hi-AAAHHH!"

Alvida screamed because something crashed into her back. And it didn't slip off.

Alvida gritted her teeth in anger as she turned around. "WHO DID THAT?!"

Eyes turned as they looked towards the source of the attack.

All eyes rested upon a red hair pigtailed girl stretching her smoking palms out towards Alvida.

"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts" she got into a fighting stance "And I accept your challenge!"

.

**This chapter was freaking AWESOME!**

**There are too few words to describe how great this chapter was.**

**Now here are the names of the characters set to appear in the future for now.**

**Brian Griffin**

**Stewie Griffin**

**Ernie the Giant Chicken**

**Herbert**

**Pacifica **

**Candy Chiu**

**Grenda**

**Old Man McGucket**

**Bill Cipher**

**Aughra**

**Any Pokemon is a given**

**Akane**

**Mousse**

**Shampoo**

**Ukyo**

**Kuno**

**Happosai**

**Also, just to help a little, here's when this story takes place**

**Family Guy- Doesn't matter**

**Gravity Falls- Between Northwest Mansion Mystery and Not what he seems**

**Dark Crystal- Obviously after movie**

**Pokemon- No canon timeline**

**Ranma 1/2- After series**

**At the end of next chapter, Peter will be announcing the name of options for what series I might add. Look forward to that.**

**Next Chapter starts with Ranma and Peter vs Alvida and Cabaji.**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**


	12. Go! To the Grand Line!

**Ah yeah, 12th chapter ready to roll. This story is really turning out well, especially the interactions between the Straw-hats and the other series characters. And this is just the Loguetown Arc. Just imagine the craziness that will happen.  
**

**Well it's time to have our next fights come up:**

**Ranma vs Alvida**

**Peter vs Cabaji**

**Stan and Soos vs Mohji and Ritchie**

**This will be a chapter to remember. And don't forget that at the end of the chapter, Peter will announce which series I'll put down as options to join this already big crossover. And if you don't like any of the options I give out, just ignore them and roll with the story, it'll still be awesome.**

**By the way, question. When your reading this story, do you imagine the characters talking in their subbed voices or dubbed voices? I'm just curious.**

.

"Smoker-San" said Tashigi as she looked through her binoculars. "Two people have come to Straw Hat's defense"

"Hmm?" Smoker looked through his binoculars. A red haired girl was facing Alvida while some fat man was pointing a sword at Buggy's second in command "Looks like Monkey D. Luffy had some of his crew hidden in the crowd"

"Should we still roll with your plan sir?" asked a soldier.

"Yes. Once the Straw Hat, the girl and the fat man die, swarm them"

.

Buggy's and Alvida's crew were staring in shock. A random girl had attacked Alvida and it didn't slip off her Sube Sube skin.

Alvida was growling in anger as she faced Ranma "How dare you attack my beautiful skin!"

"Hey, you clubbed some poor Joe with that giant mace of yours. A little attack like that shouldn't be nothing to complain about" said Ranma.

"What?!" shouted Peter "She hit Joe! Let me at her"

Cabaji blocked Peter's path "Your not going anywhere, 'Long John Peter'"

Buggy and Luffy were watching this all from above.

"Hey brat, these two with you?" asked Buggy.

"Ah, Peter is. I don't know that girl though"

"Hmm. Well they'll be dead soon. Cabaji wouldn't lose to some idiot"

"Zoro beat him"

"Heh, maybe someone famous and feared like Roronoa Zoro could beat Cabaji, but not some nobody fat guy. And you can just forget about the girl. I don't know how she got an attack on her, but it was just a fluke"

"... OI GIRL!" shouted Luffy, nearly sending Buggy off the platform. Actually, he did fall, but he grabbed onto the edge.

"Hmm? What is it?!" shouted Ranma to Luffy.

"ARE YOU STRONG?!" shouted Luffy.

"DUH!" said Ranma as she did a pose.

"Okay, she won't die" said Luffy.

"WHAT KIND OF DECISION IS THAT?!" asked Buggy as he climbed back up.

"Oh yeah" said Luffy "HEY PETER! DON"T LOSE!"

"I don't plan to!" shouted Peter.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Cabaji.

"What?" asked Peter.

"Why are you fighting for Straw Hat? Even by the one in the millionth chance you'd beat me, you couldn't beat all of us"

"Who cares" said Peter as he gripped the sword in his hand "You kicked me, so I'm gonna at least beat the crap out of you"

"You'd die for such a stupid reason?"

"Yep" said Peter calmly.

"...Heh, well then- YOU'RE INSANE!" Cabaji thrusted his sword towards Peter, but Peter parried with his sword. Peter then started exchanging blows with Cabaji, Peter being able to keep up. Peter then swiped at Cabaji's legs, but Cabaji jumped over the swipe and then over Peter. Peter rolled forward to avoid the death blow above him. When Peter turned to face Cabaji, he saw that Cabaji was now riding on a unicycle and now had a sword in each hand.

"Where's my car when I need it?" said Peter.

Cabaji then rolled towards Peter. Peter jumped out of his path and parried his right sword. Cabaji turned around and proceeded to do the same thing again, with Peter parrying each blow he tried to land.

"**Acrobatics! Old Man's Flame!**" Cabaji blew fire out of his mouth at Peter. Peter jumped out of the way, but was hit in the right arm.

"AH!" Peter started patting the fire off.

"Heh. You took a direct blow on the arm. I doubt you can move it without feeling great pain"

Peter however had patted down the fire and was moving his arm normally.

"Heh?! How are you still moving that arm?!"

"It's okay. It only hit the fat"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

Cabaji then wheeled back to Peter and attacked him with a barrage of sword slashes. Peter was able to parry every one of them.

"**Acrobatics!-**" Cabaji wheeled backwards away from Peter "**-Theater of One Hundred Kamikaze Tops!**" Cabaji threw hundreds of tops at Peter. Peter stupidly stood still as the tops came at him. Once one of the tops came into contact with his stomach-

**BOOM!**

Explosions covered the area where Peter was standing.

"PETER!" shouted Luffy in panic.

"Heh, he's dead" said Buggy.

Cabaji watched as the smoke cleared the air "Heh, good riddance"

But as the smoke started to clear, Cabaji heard the sound of coughing. When the smoke cleared, Peter was on one knee.

"How are you still alive?!" shouted Cabaji.

Peter coughed more before turning to Cabaji "I've been in more explosions then you can count"

"Heh, I underestimated you then. I'll give you a better death than you deserve" Cabaji rolled over to Peter "**Acrobatics! Murder Case in the Hot Spring's Steam!**" Cabaji started circling around Peter and created a dust cloud around Peter using his swords. "**Acrobatics! Climbing the Mountain!**" Cabaji then wheeled up the side of the execution platform "**Wheel Stab!**" Cabaji pushed himself off the wall towards Peter, positioning his sword to stab Peter.

But as he got closer to Peter, he suddenly heard a loud raspberry sound and the dust cloud around Peter blew away. Peter apparently blew away the cloud by giving off a big fart.

"WHAT?!" shouted Cabaji.

Peter bared his teeth at Cabaji before he jumped high into the air. Before Cabaji could recover from the shock, Peter slashed his sword into Cabaji's thigh the same time Cabaji's sword buried itself into Peter's shoulder. When they both landed, Peter fell onto one knee as he grabbed his shoulder. As for Cabaji, he fell off his unicycle and onto the ground, coughing up some blood.

"Damn-" stuttered Cabaji "-you- Long John PETER!" he then fell into unconsciousness.

"Heh" said Peter "Take that cabbage face AH DAMMIT!" said Peter as he grasped his sword handle as he pulled it out of his shoulder.

"Hey, that guy beat Cabaji" said one of Buggy's pirates in the crowd.

"No way, Cabaji couldn't have lost to his opponent"

"CABAJI!"

"DAMN YOU FAT MAN!"

Buggy and Luffy had watched all this.

"Ooh! Peter won" said Luffy as he laughed. "I like his name too. Long John Peter. It's catchy"

Buggy, however, was grinding his teeth.

"HEY CABAJI! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO THAT- THAT- FAT BASTARD?!"

"Why is everyone only referring to my weight?" asked Peter to himself "I'm also retarded"

"Oi you bastard!" Peter turned to see three of Buggy's pirates approach him "How dare you hurt Cabaji-San"

"Roronoa Zoro was one thing, but now this?!"

"You-" Ranma jumped on his head and jumped away as quickly as she came "-will pa-AAAHHH!"

The three pirates were swatted away by Alvida's Iron Mace, sending them over Peter and on top of Cabaji.

"Stand still you little bitch!" shouted Alvida as she swung her mace at Ranma, who only ducked and cartwheeled away.

"Neh!" Ranma stuck out her tongue then jumped above the incoming Mace. "Missed me" ducked mace "Can you even hit me?"

"Shut up!" Alvida sent another swipe at Ranma.

Ranma blocked the attack with Cabaji's swords. Both woman stared at each other as Alvida attempted to break through Ranma's block.

"I see" said Ranma "Your Sube Sube powers or whatever it is don't work with your weapon or it would just slip off your target"

"Heh" Alvida sneered "So you found a tiny flaw in my Sube Sube skin, it won't help you. Actually, if my Sube Sube powers could worked on my mace, that would just be helpful to you"

"Hey, who said that I only found one flaw?" said Ranma.

"What?!"

"I found three"

"Three?"

"Don't you remember? Don't pretend my first attack on you was just a minute of luck. Your Sube Sube powers are nothing when it comes to non solid attack"

"And the third thing?"

"Heh, I can attack you through your mace!"

"What?!"

"**Shock of the Conducting Eel!**" electricity formed around Ranma's hands, which formed around the swords, which formed around the mace, which formed around Alvida.

"AAH~!" screamed Alvida as the electricity shocked her. When the electricity faded, Alvida staggered backwards before falling on her back.

"AH!"

"ALVIDA-SAMA!"

"MADAM!"

"NO!"

Ranma took in a deep breathe 'Glad I learned that move. It's one of the techniques of the Umi-Sen Ken. First I had to build up energy by running around and I couldn't release it' (mental image of Ranma ducking and dodging Alvida's mace) 'then I had to get a way to get in contact with her body, which wasn't easy thanks to her powers, so I used to swords to create a bridge to her through her mace' (mental image of Ranma in a standoff with Alvida with their swords and mace) 'And then finally release the build up energy and let nature take it's course (mental image of Alvida getting shock) 'I'm actually happy that pops invented that move, even it was to knock out a house's power'.

The Umi-Sen Ken style and it's counterpart the Yama-Sen Ken style were designed for two purposes; burglary and robbery. While each technique looked like some neat fighting move, all each had a purpose for thieving. The Shock of the Conducting Eel was designed for the purpose of knocking out the power of a person's house so you could enter the house without worrying about security cameras or trigger alarms.

"OI! ALVIDA-SAMA!" shouted Buggy "WHY DID YOU LOSE?! I CAN'T HAVE YOU LOSING!"

"Wow, she's strong" said Luffy. "HEY YOU!"

"Heh?" Ranma turned to Luffy.

"JOIN MY CREW!"

"Heh?" Ranma tilted her head "Join your crew?"

"Yeah. Your my new crew member" said Luffy.

"Hey when the hell did you decide this?" shouted Ranma "I helped you because you we're gonna be killed and they were harassing people. That doesn't mean I'm gonna join your- GAH!"

Ranma was whacked from behind by Alvida's mace.

"EEH?!" shouted Luffy.

Ranma fell forward as Alvida stood over her body.

"Hmm, little brat" smiled Alvida.

"Ah" muttered Buggy. He then took in a deep breathe and sighed in relief. "That was scary"

"Did you worry about me honey?" asked Alvida.

"Nah, I should of known that you wouldn't lose to some punk girl"

"Heh, well it's too bad she had such a smart mouth, we've could've used someone like her"

"Heh" smiled Buggy "OI YOU BASTARDS! FINISH OFF THE FAT MAN! THEN WE CAN CONTINUE THIS EXECUTION!"

Buggy's pirates all gave shouts of cheer as they pointed their swords and guns in the air. They were all about to swarm a worried Peter when-

"AAAHH~!" shouted Ranma as she suddenly shot her head up and rubbed the back of it.

"?!" Buggy.

"?!" Alvida.

"?!" Peter.

"?!" Luffy.

"Ah my head! Ah my head!" shouted Ranma as she massaged the back of her head. Everyone was too shocked to comprehend the situation.

'What the hell is this?' thought Alvida 'The only one to remain alive after taking a blow like that is Luffy. And he's a rubberman'

"Grrr~" Ranma bared her teeth like an animal bares it's fangs "Now I'm mad"

"Y-you brat-" Alvida took at least a dozen steps backwards away from Ranma "What the hell are you?!"

Ranma shook in anger before standing up. Her face was looking down so Buggy and Luffy couldn't see her expression. Everyone looked at Ranma before she turned to Alvida in rage.

"PISSED OFF!** MOKO TAKABISHA!**" Ranma shot a blast of red Ki at Alvida. Like Peter during his fight with Cabaji, Alvida was emerged in an explosion, this one more powerful then that. Everyone stared wide eyed at where Alvida stood. When the smoke cleared, Alvida was still standing, being able to quickly shield herself with her mace. But she was still scorched all over.

.

"Sm-Smoker-San" stuttered Tashigi.

"I know" said Smoker as he eyed the scene. It was surprising enough that Peter could beat Cabaji, but for someone to use such an attack, it was scary.

"Do you think she's a Devil Fruit User?"

"Never heard of this sort of Devil Fruit" said Smoker. "Ah well, even if Straw Hat gets free and Buggy is beaten, they still won't escape"

.

"OOH~!" shouted Luffy in amazement "That was so cool! Do it again! Do it again!"

"SHUT UP YOU!" shouted Buggy.

"THIS EXECUTION-"

"Heh?" Buggy.

"-IS CANCELLED!"

Luffy stayed silent before he recognized the voices "Zoro! Sanji!"

All eyes turned towards the source of the shouts. But when they looked, they saw something incredibly shocking.

Three indivduals were standing on the back of a dragon.

"GHWAR~!" roared Charizard.

"Holy Jesus-Lion! A Dragon!" shouted Peter.

"AAAHH!" shouted Buggy "MONSTER!"

"AAAHH! AWESOME! SO COOL!" shouted Luffy as his eyes sparkled.

Ranma just stared deadpanned at two of the people riding the dragon's back.

.

"Zoro?" muttered Tashigi as she eyed the green haired man wearing a wash cloth on his head.

"Hmm?" Smoker eyed the three men riding the dragon.

.

Zoro, Sanji, and Ryoga all jumped off of Charizard's back as they landed in the middle of the crowd, Charizard landing right besides them.

"You really know how to make a ruckus Luffy" said Zoro as he gripped his sword hilt. "Aren't you taking this joke a bit too far Luffy?"

"If it's time for the sideshow, I guess I'll debut as well" said Sanji "It looks like we just have to get past these shitty pirates"

"Hmp. I here I thought I find a challenge, not some dumb idiots" said Ryoga "Oh well, I guess I owe your friend here some help"

"Z-Zoro!" The civilians in the crowd scattered as moved out of the way, leaving only the Pirates.

"Oh sweet, the gang's all here" said Peter, who assumed that Charizard and Ryoga were Usopp and Nami.

"Sanji! Zoro! Dragon!-" Luffy stared at Ryoga for a couple of seconds "Weirdo!"

"What the hell man!" shouted an angry Ryoga.

Ranma walked out of the crowd as she walked over towards the new arrivals, looking down as she walked with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Eh?" Zoro stared at Ranma as she walked over to him "Oi Ryoga, I found your friend"

"Heh?" he saw Ranma walking over to them "It's Ranma. Hey Ranma! Why the hell did you leave me tied up?!"

"Oi" said Zoro "Is this really the time to-"

**WHAM!**

**SMACK!**

Zoro and Ryoga were then attacked by a devil eyed Ranma. (For the fun of it, this is like one of those off screen beatings and their screaming the entire time).

Sanji and Charizard stared wide eye in fear as the duo screamed in pain as they were beaten, both of them actually hugging each other in fear.

Peter was covering his eyes to avoid looking at the carnage in front of him, the Pirates around him doing the exact same thing.

Buggy and Luffy's jaws were dropped as they watched the red hair's rampage.

Even from where they were, Smoker and Tashigi were looking at the beating in fear.

Zoro and Ryoga were now laying down on the ground with bumps covering their entire body, Ranma standing over them.

"This scary lady-" said Sanji. He shivered for a second then- "IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Love Struck Cook Mode.

"..." Ryoga twitched before he got on his knees and hands, somehow fully recovered "RANMA YOU ASS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BEAT YOUR FRIEND HALF TO DEATH?!" shouted Zoro, also somehow fully recovered.

Ranma only muttered words that only herself heard. Peter chose that time to walk over and join the others. He walked close to Ranma as listened to what she was muttering.

"Oh, I see" said Peter. "I know how you feel. It was painful explaining it to Meg"

*Cutaway*

Peter stood in front of Meg.

"Your gonna bleed down their once a month"

"?!"

"Yeah it's horrible" he turned around and smiled "Bye"

*End*

"Hmm?" hummed Ryoga.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Zoro.

"It's best you don't know" said Peter "By the way I'm Peter, I'm part of your crew"

"Heh?" said Sanji.

"You?" said Zoro.

"It's a long story. But I think I earned my place" said Peter as he pointed to Cabaji, who was getting off the ground and trying to stand with a great amount of effort.

"Hah, that guy again" said Zoro.

"Ah Mademoiselle" said Sanji as he walked over to Ranma with hearts in his eyes "I asked that whatever these two idiots did, ignore them and please join our crew"

"Is that all you guys talk about?" asked Ranma "And as for you two, when this is all over, your getting a bigger beating"

Zoro and Ryoga gulped in fear.

"Roronoa Zoro!"

The six turned towards Buggy.

"Here at last Zoro?!" shouted Buggy, who repositioned his sword, smiling wickedly. "Pity your just a tad too late"

"Shit!" shouted Zoro. They all ran over towards the crowd "The execution Platform! Destroy it!"

.

Tashigi looked into her binoculars as she eyed the three style swordsman "Roronoa Zoro"

.

"If you would, my dears" said Alvida, who supported herself on her mace.

"Of course!" shouted the Pirates "Alvida-neesan!"

Zoro sliced several pirates as they blocked his path "Outta my way!" Zoro kept slicing through the ranks.

Sanji kicked at several of pirates as he also avoided their swords and bullets.

Ryoga was randomly punching at whatever pirate got close to him "**Bakusai Tenketsu!**" Ryoga slammed his finger into the ground and debris shot at every direction, piercing several pirates.

Peter was decking any Pirate that got too close to him, his years of fighting Giant Chickens coming to good use.

Charizard shot flamethrowers left and right as he aimed to get to Luffy, slamming away pirates that got within range with it's tail.

Ranma was maneuvering herself around the pirates' attacks as she tried to make her way to Luffy. "**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**" Ranma sent a barrage of fists in every direction as pirates were scattered left and right.

"Zehahaha!" laughed Buggy "Try all you want, you can't stop me now! This is the end of your captain!"

"You god damn bastard!" shouted Sanji as he smashed his shoe into a pirate's cheek.

Zoro swiped down several more 'If I can just cut the platform supports'.

.

"Remember" said a marine soldier "Once Monkey D. Luffy's head flies, we attack" Marines were pointing guns all towards the battle.

"All forces stand by" said Smoker.

"Aye sir"

.

"Zehahaha!" laughed Buggy as he positioned the sword in the air "Zehahaha!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!" shouted Luffy.

"...Sorry" Luffy smiled a goofy grin "I'm-"

DEAD

Zoro looked over in a panic "N-!"

"Don't say that bastard!" shouted Sanji.

.

"He's smiling!" said Smoker.

.

Everything seemed to have slow down. As the sword was only inches from Luffy's neck-

Lightning struck the Platform!

As everyone looked wide eye, drops started to fall to the sky. Ryoga instinctively opened his umbrella, but his face was still in shock with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

When the flash died out, the aflame platform tumbled to the right and fell with a mighty crash!

As everyone looked, a Straw Hat fell from the sky and landed on the ground. Then it was picked up and placed on Luffy's head.

"...Wahahahahahaha~" laughed Luffy as he stood infront of a scorched Buggy "Hey, I'm alive. I'm OK"

Alvida, Cabaji, and all the other pirates stared at Luffy with great shock, their faces white as ghosts.

Zoro removed the sword from his mouth.'

Sanji let the cigarette fall out of his mouth.

Ryoga stared wide eye that his bandana drooped a bit.

Charizard stared into the air at where the lightning came from.

Ranma stared wide mouth at the smiling idiot as her pigtail frizzle.

Peter just grinned.

"Hey, you believe in god?" asked Sanji. (Phew what a relief)

"This isn't the time to ask about that, we're blowing this town. All of us"(I thought I was a goner there)"Looks like the dangers not over yet"

.

Smoker just stayed silent as he stared at where the laughing rubberman was.

"Now! Surround them! Surround the Pirates!"

The marines then stormed in out of every direction, towards the two pirate groups.

"What the?" said Ranma.

"Why them?" questioned Sanji.

The Marines started clashing with the Alvida and Buggy Pirates, swords clashing there and everywhere.

"Awesome!" said Luffy as he jumped out of the way of a round pirate "What a huge fight!" jumped away from another beaten pirate "Cool. Super Cool!"

"Go Federation!" shouted Peter. "Beat their asses!"

Zoro grabbed Luffy's shirt collar.

"Oi Luffy"

"Ah Zoro"

"Quit standing there watching. We're leaving"

"Wait, why should we run now? The soldiers are here" said Ranma.

"Yeah, but we're pirates" said Sanji "They'll kill us if we stay here"

"...Well I don't agree to joining your crew" said Ranma "But I guess you guys aren't bad at least. Mind if I follow ya?"

"Sure thing!" shouted Luffy.

"It would be a pleasure Mademoiselle!" shouted Sanji.

"Random shouting!" shouted Peter.

Zoro, Ryoga, and Charizard stared at the idiots in front of them. Zoro turned to Ryoga "So you coming too?"

"Hell yeah. I know what happens to people who help pirates. We're already branded their enemies" said Ryoga.

"GHWAR!" growled Charizard as he shot out fire, towards where Nami and the others direction.

"He's right. If we don't get back to the ship on time, we won't be able to leave this island!" said Sanji. "Then we can't get to the Grand Line"

"What?!" shouted Luffy "We'd better go then"

Luffy, Ranma, Zoro, Ryoga, Sanji, and Peter all ran towards the direction of the port, Charizard flying closely behind.

"The Straw-Hat crew is retreating!" shouted a Marine.

"Stop them!"

"After them!"

As Marines stepped in their path, the six men and Pokemon attacked any that got in their way.

.

'...Why?' thought Smoker 'Did he know he would be saved?...No. In that instant, he must of understood that his life was going to end. Death. He accepted it. He was fully prepared for it and smiled'

"Captain" said a soldier "About capturing those pirates-"

"...Hey you" said Smoker without turning to the man "You ever seen a pirate that smiles at the execution platform?"

"N-Never, even the greatest of bluffers turned pale with fear just before they died-"

"He was smiling. That man with the Straw Hat" said Smoker "22 years ago. Here in this town. At his own execution, the Pirate King Gold Roger, smiled the very same way"

"...Captain"

"Where's Straw Hat?"

"Their currently retreating towards the harbor"

"What of the first Unit?" asked Smoker "They've should of destroyed the ships by now"

"They reported that, due to sudden rain, their gunpowder was ruined. They're returning now for a fresh supply"

"They're what?!" shouted Smoker angrily.

"As backup, we have the shoreline guard ready at your disposal"

"Captain Smoker" said Tashigi "If they pull out to sea, they'll be able to reach the Grand Line!"

"The winds blowing west. They've got a perfect tailwind" said Smoker. "Can all this be coincidence? It's like the heavens themselves are keeping that man alive"

Smoker looked up into the sky

"I, Smoker the White Hunter, swear now as Captain of the Marine Headquarters: that man shall not leave this island"

.

In an abandoned street, a lone figure was walking through the storm

"Wind blow. Bring forth the storm of destiny" said Dragon. He looked over to where the execution platform was "A Pirate. Good"

Unknown to Dragon, he was being watched by someone. He wasn't a Marine. He wasn't a Pirate. He wasn't a civilian. He wasn't human. And he wasn't from this world.

.

"What kind of storm is this?" asked Zoro.

"It's so fierce, it's taking all I've got to keep um umbrella straight" said Ryoga.

"Oh sorry Mr. 'I can make craters but I'm scared of water', but a lot of us have worst problems" said Peter as he grabbed where Cabaji stabbed him.

"Bastard!" shouted Ryoga to Peter as Ranma laughed. "And why are you laughing?! You've got the same problem as I do!"

"Yeah, but I already got my boobs on. But your screwed" said a smiling Ranma, which only put angry stress marks on Ryoga's head.

"If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get off this island" said Sanji "Nami-San wasn't kidding when she said to get back to ship as soon as possible"

"Run! Run! Run!" shouted Luffy as they ran.

.

"This hurts! This hurts! This hurts!" chanted Usopp as he grasped the cable wire attached to Golf Cart.

"Stop complaining. I'm the oldest so I have the right to complain more than you do" said Stan as he likewise held on to the cable wire to the cart.

"YOU'RE DOING BETTER THAN ME!" shouted Usopp.

"This is bad" said Nami "The Going Merry is in danger. The Marines may have already found it! We have to hurry. We can't waste even a second!"

"Hey Nami" shouted Dipper "What's gonna happen to us if the Marines catch us too?"

"Well it would count as Helping a Criminal" said Wendy "So we'd be guilty by assisting Pirates"

"Ah don't worry guys" said Mabel "Good Pirates never get caught"

"Yeah, that's basic movie logic" said Soos.

"This isn't a movie guys" said Dipper "This is real life"

"Excuse Nami" shouted Jen from the top of the cart "But what happens if we get to your ship, but the Marines arrive before the others?"

"...We'd improvise" said Nami.

"Improvise?" questioned Wendy "In case you didn't notice, we sent the dragon and the guys that look like they know how to fight behind. I don't think we'd do well against armed men.

"Don't worry" shouted Kira "If we can get to the water, I might be able to help"

After a long amount of driving, the finally arrived at the Going Merry. But someone was already their.

A man with white hair covering his body, making it look like he had animal ears. He was accompanied by a giant white lion. Around his feet were doused matches.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Usopp once the cart stopped.

"Mohji" said Nami.

"Let me guess, an enemy?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, he's Buggy's animal tamer" said Nami.

"Ah, looks like something tasty arrived" said Mohji. "Sic em Richie!"

Richie jumped towards the group

"AAH!~" shouted Usopp, Dipper, and Mabel.

With a loud screech, Soos drove the Cart forward, colliding into Richie's head, sending the lion backwards.

"EH?!" Richie slammed into Mohji and they both fell into the water.

"Good job Soos" said Dipper.

"Yeah, nice driving" said Nami.

"Thanks guys" said Soos.

"Alright let's get on board" said Nami as she started untying the Elephant Tuna off cart "Wendy, help me carry this"

"Right" said Wendy as she took one end of the giant fish.

"Everyone!"

Jen pointed to water and saw that Richie and Mohji were climbing out.

"Oh no" said Kira.

"You guys get on board!" shouted Stan "Soos and I will handle this"

"Ok" said Usopp as he grabbed several bags.

"Grunkle Stan-" started Mabel.

"I said go" said Stan.

Mabel nodded as she took several bags. Everyone ran over to the ship with the bags as they left Soos and his cart along with Grunkle Stan to handle Mohji.

"Soos, handle the lion" Stan punched his fist into his hand "I handle the freak"

"Heh, you seem confident Ji-Chan" said Mohji "But I was given an order to destroy this ship. An old fart like you won't stop me"

"Okay, I don't know what the hell you called me the first time, but no one calls Stanford Pines an old fart!"

"Richie, go!"

Richie jumped towards Stan, but Soos drove the cart infront of Stan as Stan jumped on top of the cart. "Drive Soos, Drive!"

Soos put the petal to the metal as Richie followed them, Mohji riding on his back.

"Soos, STOP!"

Soos hit the breaks hard.

"HEH?!"

Stan jumped towards the duo. As Richie's face slammed into the back of the cart, Stan sent his fist into Mohji's face. Mohji slammed into the ground as Stan landed on his chest. He turned to see that Richie was knocked out by Soos.

"Good job Soos" said Stan.

"Thanks Mr. Pines" said Soos as he smiled.

"Alright come on" said Stan "Get the cart on the ship"

**BANG!**

Stan turned and saw soldiers running towards him.

"Looks like one of those days" said Stan.

"Marines!" said Nami.

"Crap!" said Usopp.

"Kira! Now!" shouted Jen.

"_Camalayaa~!_" yelled Kira into the sky. Her voiced seemed to echo "_Omadee! Kamadee! CAMALAYAA~!_"

The waves of the water started getting more violent, the ship bouncing up and down.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" yelled Dipper.

"It's Kira" said Usopp "She's doing something"

"But what's she doing?" questioned Nami.

As Kira kept yelling, bubbles started forming around the port.

Suddenly fish and sharks and stingrays and even sea serpents of all manner of sea creatures jumped out of the ocean towards the Marines.

"AH!"

"Witchcraft!"

"HELP~!"

.

"Which way is the damn harbor?!" yelled Zoro.

"It's raining so hard I can't tell which direction" said Luffy.

"Just don't let this idiot take the lead" said Ranma as she pointed to Ryoga.

"Or this one" said Sanji as he pointed to Zoro.

"WHAT?!" shouted the angry duo.

"Um guys, I hate to be the barer of bad news but-" Peter pointed behind.

"Their they are!" shouted the Marines tailing them.

"Damn, their persistent" said Zoro "Wanna stop and fight them?"

"No, there's no time" said Sanji.

Charizard stared behind them before it stopped flying and landed on the ground, facing the Marines. As the guys stopped and watched, Charizard sent a Massive Fire Blast towards them. They were all hit and sent flying.

"WAHOO!" shouted Luffy "AWESOME!"

"DRAGONS FOR DAH WIN!" shouted Peter.

"Alright" said Sanji "Now let's-heh?" Sanji's eyes turned to hearts "WHA! WHO IS THAT LADY?!"

They all turned to see Tashigi behind them, looking down with her eyes covered by her bangs.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro. A pirate. I... You lied to me!" shouted Sanji.

"WHAT?!" shouted Sanji as he faced Zoro. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"He did sexual things to her!" said Peter "No, he stood her up! No wait, he cheated on her! Dated her sister! Steal money! Killed her father! Raped himself infront of her! He-"

**THWACK!**

Peter was laying on the ground as Ranma stood over him. "Sorry, but you were getting off topic"

"..." Zoro walked ahead of the others towards her "You never asked my name. That's all. I never lied to you"

"What's he talking about?" asked Ranma to Ryoga.

"Beats me" said Ryoga.

"A scoundrel like you wielding such a magnificent katana! Unforgivable!" said Tashigi "Your Meitou, the Wado Ichimonji, shall be confiscated!"

Zoro smirked "Just try it"

Zoro and Tashigi just stared at each other before Tashigi unsheathed her sword and attacked Zoro, who parried with his sword. She tried to slash him again, and again he parried. He smirked as they stood off.

"You bastard!" shouted Sanji "How dare you attack a woman!"

"Stay out of this please!" shouted Tashigi. "...This is a match between Roronoa and myself. Leave us alone!"

"You heard her" said Zoro "Go on ahead"

"Let's go" said Luffy as he ran passed Zoro and Tashigi.

"Oi Zoro. If you hurt her, your a dead man!" shouted Sanji as he passed them.

"Enjoy your sword fight" shouted Ranma as she passed them.

"That's what she said" said Peter as he followed Ranma.

"Really?" asked Ryoga to Peter as he followed.

Charizard just stared at Zoro silent for a few seconds before it unfolded it's wings and followed the others.

Zoro and Tashigi stared at each other in a standstill, until Zoro unsheathed another of his swords and started assaulting Tashigi with a array of swords. It was clear the Tashigi was outmatched. And Zoro didn't even unsheathe his third sword. Soon Zoro cornered Tashigi against a wall and swatted the sword out of her hand, disarming her. Tashigi stared at Zoro as he gave her a demonic look.

"I can never lose this katana. No matter what" said Zoro. He then unsheathed his swords "Bye, I gotta go" Zoro walked away as he made to follow Luffy and the others.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?!" shouted Tashigi "Is it because I'm a woman?!"

That seemed to have struck one of Zoro's nerves.

"Even though a woman's arm is weaker than a man's, it's humiliating to have someone go easy on you in a duel!" said Tashigi "I doubt you've understand what it's like wishing to have been born as a man. I didn't pick up this sword to play around!"

Zoro then turned around "I CAN'T STAND THE FACT THAT YOU EXIST!" Tashigi seemed to have been taken back by that "Listen! That face of yours! You look exactly like my friend that died a long time ago! And now your even saying the exact same stuff as she did! Quit imitating her you Copy-cat woman!"

"What?! What a childish, rude thing to say!" said Tashigi "I live my own life for my own goals! I don't know what kind of person your friend was, but I'm the one who regrets this! Isn't she the one copying me?!"

Zoro gritted his teeth "W-What did you say?!"

.

"There's the end of the street" said Luffy "The harbor's just over there"

"Hey, who's up ahead?" asked Sanji.

"...It's a Marine" said Ryoga once he got a good look.

Smoker was standing right in their path, his motor bike behind him.

"...Here at last" said Smoker "Straw Hat Luffy"

They group of six stopped in front of him.

"I told you, if you can't beat me, you will never get to the Grand Line"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Luffy as he smiled.

"You enjoy playing dumb" said Smoker.

"Oh good sir, we're not playing" said Peter trying to sound smart.

"Well at least you aren't" said Ryoga.

"Hey Luffy" said Sanji.

"Sanji, you guys go on ahead. I'll be right there" said Luffy.

"I wouldn't bet on that" said Smoker "This is the end for you"

"...Go!" shouted Luffy.

.

The was absolute chaos at the harbors. Giant waves kept washing up on shore, washing the Marines into the ocean. The Marines that got swept into the ocean had to fight off sharks and stingrays that attacked them. The Marines on higher ground her firing cannons at the ship, but Wendy, Soos, and Usopp were manning the cannons, returning fire to the Marines. Sea serpents used their bodies to block the cannons the Marines sent at them, but allowed gaps in their defense to allow the Straw Hat's cannons to get through.

All the while, Mohji and Richie were on top of a flag pole, trying to hang on for dear life or else get lost into the sea of madness caused by an actual animal tamer.

"YAHOO!" shouted Usopp "We're actually winning!"

"Guys, we aren't here to start a war" said Nami "We've just got to hold on until the others get here"

"Ah don't worry Nami. With all these animals helping us, we'll hold out"

**BOOM!**

A blast was shot towards the Going Merry imploded in the water, too close for comfort for the Straw Hats.

"AH~!" shouted Usopp.

It seemed that reinforcements for the Marines have arrived, and they brought stronger cannons.

"You were saying" said Dipper.

"OI! NAMI-SAN! WENDY-SAN!"

They all turned and saw that Sanji, Ryoga, and Charizard were coming back, along with a fat man.

"Sanji-kun!" shouted Nami.

"The Calvary is here!" shouted Mabel.

"NAMI-SAN! I'M HERE!" shouted Sanji as he kicked away three Marines, ignoring the chaos around him. Ryoga had to jump on Charizard's back in order to avoid getting splash by the waves.

"What about Luffy and Zoro?" shouted Nami to Sanji.

"Those two louts can take care of themselves, it's the red hair mademoiselle I'm worried about"

"I'm fine" shouted Wendy.

"Ah, not you Wendy-San-"

"Sanji-kun!" shouted Nami.

"Behind you!" shouted Usopp.

Sanji quickly kicked his feet at the Marines, kicking them away, but more kept coming.

As for Charizard, he tossed Ryoga and Peter onto the deck of the ship, Peter landing on his back. Charizard then flew back to help Sanji.

"Is everything okay?" asked Ryoga.

"Yeah, um-"

"Ryoga Hibiki" said Ryoga to Nami. "We've gotta wait for Zoro and Luffy to finish their fight with the Mari-AAH!"

A random wave splashed Ryoga. When Nami looked at Ryoga, he was now a small black piglet.

"What?!" asked Nami to herself.

"Oh my god, he turned into a pig!" shouted Dipper.

"Aw, Waddles, you have a friend" said Mabel. Waddles waddled over to Ryoga and sniffed him, something Ryoga didn't like.

"How'd did this happen?" asked Nami.

Ryoga only responded by running off deck and inside the Merry, Waddles following.

"This day is becoming one big headache" said Dipper "Hmm?"

Dipper noticed the fat man on his back holding his shoulder.

"Mabel look, it's him!" said Dipper.

"Whoa, the man from our dreams" said Mabel "What's he doing here? He's suppose to be drinking in a bar"

"Do you assume people from dreams only live in places they've been in dreams?" asked Dipper.

"Duh, where else would they be?"

Jen and Kira chose that time to walk up to Peter.

"He's wounded" said Jen.

Kira walked over to him and pulled up his sleeve "He's been stabbed in the the arm and shoulder joint. If we don't treat the wound now, it'll get infected"

"Oh man" said Dipper "WENDY!"

"I'm on it" said Wendy as she got the first aid kit and got on her knees infront of Peter.

Sanji was kicking Marines left and right as they attempted to charge him, but it was hard since Sanji was now waist deep in water thanks to the wave. Charizard meanwhile was taking out the cannons by grabbing them and dropping them either on other cannons or on top of Marines firing at the ship.

Suddenly Charizard was grazed on the side. It gave a growl of pain before it landed next to Sanji.

"You okay?" asked Sanji.

Charizard replied by giving off a burst of fire and faced the Marines.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sanji and Charizard charged the Marines as they gave off their war cries.

But what Sanji didn't know was that if the water kept getting higher, it would douse Charizard's flame. And if that happened, Charizard would die.

.

Ranma watched as Luffy and Smoker just stared off at each other. She told the others she would stay behind to make sure Luffy found his way back to the ship.

"I'll defeat you and enter the Grand Line" said Luffy. "I'm the man who will become the Pirate King"

"You won't be sprouting that rubbish for much long" said Smoker.

Smoke then started forming around his arms. He shot out his arms towards Luffy and Ranma. Before both could react, they were ensnared in the smoke. Both struggled to get released.

"What the hell is this?!" shouted Ranma.

"Wha-wha-what?" said Luffy.

They were both then lifted into the air.

"I ate the Moku Moku Fruit" said Smoker. "My entire body can become smoke at my own whim"

Smoker then threw the two into the ground.

"What's wrong? That's all you two got?"

Both struggled as they got onto their feet.

"**Gomu Gomu No Gatling!**"

"**Moko Takabisha!**"

Ranma fired a barrage of miniature Ki blasts as Luffy started punching Smoker with his own barrage of fists. But the blasts only went through Smoker as the fists only hit smoke.

"What the?" said Ranma.

"Ew! That's creepy" said Luffy.

"**WHITE BLOW!**" Smoker shot smoke at that formed around Luffy and Ranma and pinned them against the wall.

"Damn you" said Luffy "**Gomu Gomu No Pistol!**" Luffy stretched his arm out towards Smoker and hit him in the face, but it only went through him.

"You get it now? You can't ever go to the Grand Line" Smoker suddenly appeared behind Luffy and Ranma and grabbed their heads "You get it!" Smoker then threw Ranma into a wall as he slammed Luffy into the ground.

"This head is worth 30,000,000 Beri, eh?. Looks like my run of bad luck is over" Smoker then reached for his sword.

"Luffy!" shouted Ranma as she ran over to Luffy.

But before Smoker could draw his sword, someone already grabbed the hilt.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly"

"You're-"

Ranma stared at the man that saved Luffy. He was tall and fully cloaked, lightning flash revealing tattoos on the left side of his face.

"What's going on? Who is it? Who is it?" asked Luffy.

"The government wants your head" said Smoker to the man.

The man grinned and Ranma had to admit that is was sort of intimidating "The world is waiting for our answer"

The storm suddenly stopped, and it was replaced by a great wind that was stronger than any of Ranma's Hiryu Shoten Ha that Ranma's ever used.

Ranma felt herself get blow away, along with Luffy and Smoker and dozen of other unseen people.

When Ranma next opened her eyes, she saw that the wind had died and the rain had returned. She got up and noticed that Luffy was lying next to her, along with Zoro, Sanji, Charizard, a man with a long nose, an old man in a fez, a man with a question mark shirt, and a boy with a cap on his head.

"Luffy" Ranma then slapped Luffy's face several times. Luffy opened his eyes and got up.

"Ah, what happen?"

"I don't know" said Ranma "You guys okay?"

"I'll live" said Zoro.

"Don't worry about me Mademoiselle" said Sanji.

"A Luffy, who's she?" asked Usopp.

"Luffy!" everyone turned their heads to see the Going Merry approach them. Nami, Wendy, Mabel, the Gelflings, the animals, and Peter somehow being able to stay aboard.

"We have to get back aboard, or Nami-San with drift too far away" said Sanji.

"Charizard will have to fly us over one at a time" said Dipper

"But he's hurt" said Soos.

"I got it" said Luffy as he ran the opposite direction of the ship. "**Gomu Gomu No-**"

"Oh no" said Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji to the newbies confusion.

"**-Rocket!**" Luffy slingshot himself towards the others, crashing into them, sending them towards the Merry. They all crashed into the sail and then bounced down...onto Peter.

"AAAHH~!" screamed Peter as the pile only seemed to have landed on his injured arm.

"Guys" said Nami happily as she walked over to the others.

"Dipper! Grunkle Stan!" Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother and Grunkle's necks.

.

Smoker stared out at the sea as he watched the storm.

"That bastard. What kind of gust was that? 22 years ago, Gold Roger was executed. And on that same day, that man appears and vanishes like a bolt of lightning. What does that-"

Smoker looked over and saw the man on the roof of a building.

"Come back sometime! If that's the way you would do it"

"Why? Why did you help that man?" asked Smoker. "DRAGON!"

"What reason is there to stop a man from sailing?"

"...Get me a ship" said Smoker "I'm going after that Straw Hat" Smoker's eyes tensed up "To the Grand Line"

"B-but Captain! Your jurisdiction is this island!"

"...I told you not to order me around!" said Smoker.

"I'm going too" said Tashigi.

"Sergeant Major Tashigi" shouted the Marine Soldier.

"What Roronoa did to me was unforgivable! I will capture him with my own hands"

.

Elsewhere, Buggy's ship was setting off. After Buggy was struck by lightning, he and Alvida attempted to go after Luffy. But Smoker bound them in Devil Fruit reducing nets. If it wasn't for the giant gust of wind, they would of been sent to Impel Down.

"Wow, talk about a random lucky gust of wind" said Buggy "Must've been down to all the good deeds we've shown"

"So where will we go from here?" asked Alvida.

"The Grand Line"

"Grand Line?" questioned Cabaji and Mohji.

"Yeah it's a good chance" said Buggy "That shitty rubber is heading straight there, ain't he. How I miss it, the Grand Line!"

.

"Ah, so you guys are Nami's and Usopp's friends?" asked Luffy as he talked to Dipper, Mabel, Kira, and Jen.

"Yes, if it's okay with you" asked Kira as she wrapped bandages around Peter's arm.

"YEAH YEAH!" said Luffy "My Nakama is bigger now"

"Are you really okay with having us?" asked Jen.

"Sure. You two and the dragon are so cool"

'I knew he'd say that' thought Usopp and Sanji in unison.

"Boy, look at this storm!" shouted Mabel "It's like the world is trying to eat us"

"AH HAHA! It feels like the ship is gonna turn over" said Luffy.

"Look at that light" said Nami.

"The island's lighthouse?" asked Usopp.

"That's our guiding life" said Nami. "The light that points to the entrance to the Grand Line!"

"The Grand Line is over there?" said Luffy.

"What now?" asked Nami.

"What are you really gonna go in a storm like this?" asked Ranma as Ryoga stood behind her, umbrella covering his head .

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Luffy's only replies were a smile from each of them.

"Okay. Lets have a little launching ceremony to mark the importance of voyage and to celebrate our new Nakama" said Sanji.

"Hey!" shouted a gleeful Usopp.

"Yeah, great!" shouted Luffy.

"PARTY!" shouted Peter.

"Karaoke!" shouted Mabel.

"Oh no" said Stan and Dipper.

Even Charizard joined in as it shot a spiral of fire into the air.

"Let's do it" said Nami.

Sanji placed his foot on a barrel "To find All Blue!" Charizard smirked for the cook.

Luffy placed his foot on the barrel as well "To become the Pirate King!" Peter gave Luffy the thumbs up.

Zoro joined his foot with theirs "To be the Greatest Swordsman!" Ryoga and Ranma gave fierce grins to those words.

Nami placed hers foot on the barrel as well "To draw a map of the world!" Stan placed his hands on top of Dipper and Mabel's head as Wendy and Soos smiled.

"I-I'm-" Usopp completed the set as he placed his foot on the barrel "To become a brave warrior of the sea!" Jen wrapped his arms around Kira from behind as they looked on at their friend.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" shouted Luffy.

.

Elsewhere

"Hmm. So the Pines joined forces with these Straw Hat Pirates. Stupidest Group Name Ever" said a being in the shadows "I guess I'm glad their too busy playing pirate to guess I'm up to something.

Bill Cipher floated out of the shadows, holding the Pota Pota Fruit.

"And boy am I up to something. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Bill "...How do I eat this?"

.

**Holy shit! The Triangle has the Pota Pota No Mi! That's like the fruit these guys need. And you just know Bill Cipher is going to use that fruit for chaotic evil.**

**Moving on, this is my longest and greatest chapter yet. The fights scene were especially fun to write, even the little war between the Marines and the Sea animals. And these are just animals outside of the Grand Line. Imagine if this was in the Grand Line.**

**During the Ranma and Alvida fight, I used an entirely made up technique that would fit the style of the Umi-Sen Ken.**

**Oh and if you noticed this and last chapter, Dipper didn't get jealous when Sanji flirted with Wendy. That's because Love Struck Sanji is too odd and random to get upset over in my opinion and it's obvious to Dipper that Wendy has no feelings for Sanji.**

**If people are wondering how Peter was able to hold his own against Cabaji, remember that Peter had a sword fight with a guy while driving a car, constantly survives things that would destroy people's bodies, gets into events that require either running away or pursuing someone, and let's not forget how he keeps fighting a Giant Chicken to the point of having his entire body burnt. So when it comes to a fight, Peter is no pushover.**

**Bill Cipher is basically going to be the main villain of this story, working behind the scenes and making deals with the bad guys from One Piece and recruiting bad guys from other universe to work for him. Bill also has a special connection with one of the characters in one of the five series so far.**

**And now, Peter Griffin.**

**"Hey ya bastard" said Peter "Glad to see you can make this. This is going to be fun. Now like we said before, these are options for what stories we might add. So we aren't confirming that they'll appear. Just that they might appear and these are the ones to expect. And if we do one, it doesn't mean we're doing all the listed series**

**Another note is that the characters from the series we give might come with added characters. Like how in the Profile Box we said we would have Stan, Dipper, and Mabel join us and we added Soos and Wendy like that, don't be surprise if the characters we list might come with a tag-a-long character or two.**

**And if your not comfortable with a series you don't particularly like or one you don't know, I would just ignore it and focus on the series you do like. Let me tell ya, the first time I watched the Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Toriko crossover, I didn't know what the hell Toriko was, but I watched it and I enjoyed it.**

**And now, the series.**

**Erza and Kanan from Star Wars Rebels**

**Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru from Bleach**

**Inuyasha from Inuyasha**

**The Cooper gang from Sly Cooper**

**Kurama and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Takuya and Koji from Digimon Frontier**

**Leatherhead from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 - Ben 10 Alien Force - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien**

**Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy**

**Their you go, and now review how stoked you are that these series you might get to see... or just complain. Go ahead. Be like the trolls on YouTube. Say crap like 'I don't like this show' or 'This is too much' or 'Star Wars Rebels sucks compared to Star Wars Clone wars'. Go on, be bastards (Peter, stop egging on the readings. Our readers aren't like the trolls from YouTube) Oh you say that now, but one change they don't like, and they threaten to stop reading (It's their opinion and option to read this story) All right, but I still want reviews (Peter) Ah...Please (Good Boy).**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	13. Triangular Plots

**Hey, time for Chapter 13. Time for the Straw Hats to actually get to know the five groups from the other universes.  
**

**I also see that no one is really against the other series I put down, so I'm gonna roll with them all for now. And just to make it clear, yes I know that some like Kenpachi and Cloud are extremely powerful and adding all these groups together might make them seem OP, and by OP I don't mean One Piece, I mean Over Powered. That's why I made someone like Bill Cipher the Main Antagonist. Bill has Omnipotent powers and he'll use his powers and connections to make things difficult for the Straw Hats, even with strong guys like Cloud, Zaraki, and Ranma.**

**Also when I do add the other series, it won't be in the same place like the other series I did for Loguetown. I'll probably introduce them one by one as the series goes on, but I'll have them all introduced before the Time Skip, if I get that far.**

**Oh, and just to make things interesting, Bill won't be the one to eat the Pota Pota Fruit. Nope, he has plans for the Portal Fruit. I think Bill already has the ability to appear out of nowhere and travel through Universes. How else would he get to the One Piece World without eating the Pota Pota Fruit?**

**But now, let's begin.**

.

**Pokemon World**

In a forest somewhere in the Pokemon world, Pokemon were running in all directions. From small Pokemon to Rattata and Caterpie to Rhyhorn and Tropius. What they were running from was a slow walking Mewtwo, the eyes still red and the blackish white glow still surrounding it's body.

"Hey there handsome"

The Mewtwo slowly turned it's head to face some sort of triangular being.

"Wait, your not handsome, but I am" said Bill Cipher.

Mewtwo's only response was that it threw an Aura Sphere at Bill. It phased through Bill's body.

"Hey, is that any way to treat a guest?" said Bill. Mewtwo threw another Aura Sphere at Bill, which again phased through his body.

"Okay Mewtwo" (_Aura Sphere)_ "It's Mewtwo right?" (_Aura Sphere)_ "I see that you-" (_Aura Sphere)_ "-absorbed a bit of the-" (_Aura Sphere)_ "-portal's essence-" (_Aura Sphere)_ "-when it came-" (_Aura Sphere)_ "-into this world." (_Aura Sphere)_ "So how about we-" _(Aura Sphere)_ "-team up and-" (_Aura Sphere)_ "You Know-" (_Aura Sphere)_ "-this is" (_Aura Sphere)_ "-really-" (_Aura Sphere)_ "-getting-" (_Aura Sphere)_ "old" (_Aura Sphere)_ "**ENOUGH!**"

Bill's body turned red and everything pushed backwards, trees ripped out of their roots boulders rolling away, with even Mewtwo pushing it's feet into the ground to avoid being blown away.

"**It's not wise to make me angry**" said red Bill. He then grew big like he did in Grunkle Stan's mind and fired a red energy blast from his finger at Mewtwo. Mewtwo held out it's palm and the blast stopped right in from of it. It then fired an Aura Sphere infused with Bill's blast. Bill was blown back as it smashed into a few trees.

"Ow, backlash" said Bill "That-" Mewtwo appears right of front of Bill "Oh boy" Mewtwo then fires purplish fire from it's mouth and Bill's entire body, along with the entire forest, was developed in fire.

Mewtwo just stood there, not caring about the fire burning around it.

"Well done"

Mewtwo's eyes widen and it turned around, but when it did, it felt a piercing feeling through it's chest. It looked down and saw that Bill's cane had punctured it's chest and and was now sticking out it's back. But the being holding the cane wasn't Bill. Well at least not triangle Bill.

The being standing before Mewtwo was human, or at least took the form of one. It wore black boots. gloves, and pants, a white undershirt, and a yellow coat. The being was still wearing it's bow tie around it's neck and it's hat on his head. It wore a black eye patch over it's left eye. The man himself was tall, had spiky yellow hair, pointed ears, stubble on it's chin shaved to resemble Bill's body pattern, and it's eye that looked exactly like the one on Bill's body, though smaller.

"Yeah, didn't think I could take a human form did ya?" said Bill "But this doesn't make me human, all it does is make me look handsome and have all the fan girls drooling" he pushed the cane deeper "Don't worry, I didn't really pierce you. If I did pierce you, blood would be everywhere... if Pokemon can bleed at all. Can you? Well anyway, I'm just taking the Pota Pota Fruit's released powers that entered your body. But don't bother trying to fight back. In this sexy form, my powers and abilities increased. Making me stronger. I can also stick out my tongue" Bill stuck out his tongue, which was over the length of a football field. He pulled back his tongue "Oh by the way I'm insane. That's how I roll" Bill smiled "Oh, looks like I'm done"

Bill removed his cane from Mewtwo's body. No wounds or even scars were made. Mewtwo's body was back to the way it normally is, normal eyes and no blackish white glow. Mewtwo stared at Bill.

"See, I didn't lie. Now about working together?"

"..."

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Bill stuck out his tongue and showed that it was now a cat's head with an incredibly long neck before pulling it back in and coughing out a hair ball "Boy, didn't see that coming did ya. But I did, I can see **Everything**"

"..."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you can't talk. Can you?"

"..."

"Take that as a no, hold on" Bill then pierced Mewtwo again before it could react, this time between the eyes. Mewtwo's body suddenly started to glow so bright that Bill squinted. When the light died down, Mewtwo was now a naked Pokemon/human hybrid form. It now stood as tall as Bill himself. It had silver hair with Mewtwo's... horns (I don't know what the things sticking at the top of it's head called) sticking out. It still had the coil that connects from the back of it's head to it's back. It's tail was still their, waving around on it's lower back. It's eyes were also now purple.

Bill stared at his new creation "...Oh my god it's purple"

"What did you do to me?" asked Mewtwo as it looked at his hands.

Bill looked up and looked Mewtwo in the eyes "Huh, oh sorry. Well I turned you into my own idea. A Pokemon Hybrid"

"Hybrid?"

"Yes, this increases your powers and abilities. And now you don't have to rely on a human any more"

Mewtwo stared at it's hands before it brought it's right hand and opened the palm towards the sky. It fired an Aura Sphere into the sky and saw it imploded in the sky.

"My power did indeed increase" he turned to Bill "But why did you do this?"

"You see-" Bill moved the Eye patch of his face, revealing a blank white eye. It then glowed and was replaced by the image of a Dipper and Mabel "You see these two kids I've been watching were transported into another dimension, same way those Pokemon your blasted away went" Bill pulled out the Pota Pota Fruit out of his pocket "See this? When someone eats this, they gain powers but lose the ability to swim in salt water. This one has the abilities to open portals anywhere they like. The last person to use this croaked while he was using it's powers, but in the process broke through the layers between the universes and actually created portals in five different universes. You actually absorbed the essence of the Portal's powers and that's why you went cray cray" Bill mad the crazy symbol with his hands "And as luck has it, the brats you see in my left eye are actually where the Devil Fruit in my hand originated from. I've decided to set some chaos to their world"

"And what do I have to bring to this plan you've set?"

"Well since your a clone of the catalyst of all Pokemon. I want someone like you on my side"

"And why should I help you?"

"Because I know that you don't like humans" Mewtwo narrowed it's eyes "Yeah, I know you hate humans. The very beings who created you simply to be used as a weapon. Face it buddy, humans only see guys like you and me as tools for their own selfish desires" Bill gritted his teeth remembering how Gideon only summoned him to get the Deed to the Mystery Shack and then cancelled their deal when things didn't go Gideon's way. "In the past, I made deals with humans for their own wishes, secretly plotting. But now it's time I've made my own move and had fun across the universes, and I'll start with the world that seeks One Piece" Bill put the eye patch back on "So whadda say chief, wanna join me?"

"...I'll join your side, but only in return for a universe where beings like myself don't have to exist with beings like humans"

"Deal, now it's time we paid a visit to an old friend" Bill started to laugh manically as lightning flashed from the sky. Bill then stopped laughing and looked down "But seriously, let's get you some clothes first"

.

**One Piece World**

_'Hello, my name is Dipper Pines._

_I'm a young man that's now currently traveling with the weirdest bunch of Pirates you can ever see._

_It all started during the begging of summer, when me and my twin sister Mabel were brought to the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls to be watched by our Grunkle Stan. I found a journal marked '3' that tells of all the weird things and weird beings that exist in this town. I spent most of the time at the Mystery Shack trying to understand the origins of the Journal and investigate the weird things in this town with my sister and Grunkle Stan._

_But things really took a toll when some random portal appeared at the Mystery Shack and sucked up my sister Mabel and her pet pig. Me, Grunkle Stan, and the employees of the Mystery Shack Soos and Wendy decided to go through the portal and look for her. We found her, but now were stuck in this world filled with Pirates. We actually befriended a Pirate called Nami, who looked after our sister and is actually pretty cool. We didn't really have time to figure out how to get back to our world since we got swept up in a mess involving Nami's crew. We're now currently on the ship Going Merry and heading to some place called the Grand Line._

_What we learned of this world from Nami and the crew was that a long time ago, a Pirate called Gold Roger roamed the seas as the pirate king. It seemed that one day he was caught and scheduled to be executed, but on the day of his execution, he declared to the world that he hid his fortune in the Grand Line in a place called One Piece. According to the ship's sniper Usopp, many people took up the challenge and set sail towards the Grand Line, hoping to be the Pirate King. That was nearly two decades ago._

_Now I'm on a ship with some crazy guy called Monkey D. Luffy as we make our way through a storm. When you think Pirate Captain, he's not what comes to mind. What's really odd about him is that he was made of rubber, that pretty much freaked me out when he stretched himself and shot us all at his ship. I didn't have time to ask about that since we had to run from the local Marines. When I asked Nami about it, she told me that Luffy ate something called a Devil Fruit. The Devil Fruits really have quite a history. Apparently there's millions of them all over the Grand Line and if you eat one, you gain some unearthly power and lose the ability to swim. Luffy ate one that turned him into a rubber man._

_I'm currently not comfortable right now. The storm outside is getting worst and worst and my family isn't really used to such extreme weather. But at least I'm not the only one not comfortable. Apparently besides Nami, the other members of the crew encountered others that were a long way from home. I don't think everyone knows it, but Grunkle Stan suggested that they were also from another universe._

_Well first there's this guy called Peter Griffin. He's kind of weird and I already got that much when I saw him in my dream before the portal opened. He look normal compared to the others, but in personality he's weirder than that freak Cipher. He does the most random thing. When me and Mabel complained about not being able to help out during the storm and that we had to wait inside the ship, Peter's response was to have us smoke a whole carton of cigarettes. And right now, I here him singing 'Bring me to Life' from outside._

_Then there are these two called Jen and Kira. Their apparently creatures called Gelflings. I've looked through Journal 3 and found nothing on Gelflings, but that might just be since their from another universe. Right now I'm drawing an accurate picture of what a Gelfling looks like on the side of this page. Their not much taller than me or Mabel and they actually look really beautiful. And apparently Kira can talk to animals. I see her talking to her dog thing that she calls Fizzgig and I even saw her starting a conversation between her and Mabel's pig Waddles. When I asked Jen if that was some sort of Gelfling power, Jen told me that that was because she was raised by a race called Podlings that can communicate with nature. It's no lie, I saw Kira call up a storm and had an army of sea creatures attacked the Marines. It was scary.  
_

_There are also these creatures called Pokemon too. One is an orange dragon called Charizard while the other is a brown dog/cat thing called Eevee. When we first saw them, I was so amazed that I just had to write them down in the Journal. Mabel and Soos immediately took a liking to Charizard. Charizard is also very strong, he was able to fly around with three people standing on his back and was able to drop a cannon that must of weighed a few hundred pounds on the Marines during our escape. As for Eevee, it's currently asleep. Kira is currently looking after it and told us that it's body is fragile after some sort of attack. I hope the little girl gets better._

_And then there are these two guys called Ranma and Ryoga. Ryoga was one of the people that went off with Charizard and the ship's cook and swordsman to save their Captain. From what I got from those two, he could apparently break apart stone with just his finger and create craters. But he has the worst sense of direction. How do you get lost on a ship this size? And apparently he and Ranma are cursed. A saw Ryoga turn into a pig with my very eyes. And Ranma, get this, Ranma was apparently cursed to become a girl. That shocked everyone, especially that Sanji guy. He looked like he wanted to commit suicide. Right now he's okay. I think he decided to treat the gender guy as different people. I remembered when I switched bodies with Mabel, it felt so wrong in many ways, especially...down there (shudders). And no one even had time to ask questions because of this stupid storm-'  
_

"Hey Dipper"

Dipper looked up from the Journal (Not 3) he was writing in and saw Mabel standing over him.]

"Guess what, the storm's calming down so everyone will come in for dinner soon" said Mabel.

"Ah that's great, I'm starving" said Dipper as he closed the journal.

"What'cha doing by the way?"

"I'm making a journal to detail about our journey. We're gonna be here awhile so I figure I'd make my own records"

"Cool" said Mabel. She looked over to the corner and saw Kira holding Eevee in the corner as Jen sat besides the table reading out of a book. It looked as thick as a dictionary.

"Hey Jen" said Mabel, gaining the Gelfling's attention "What'cha reading?"

"Oh, it's a book I found" said Jen as he showed the book he found in an abandoned room in the Skeksis' castle. It was a confiscated book that the Skeksis kept "It's a spell book my Masters used to own"

"Masters?" asked Dipper.

"My Masters, the Mystics" said Jen "They could do the most amazing things. This book has secrets to performing spells and tricks that I've never even heard of"

"Why are you reading it?" asked Dipper.

"Well it's just that-" Jen looked down in sadness "My Masters went back to where they originally came from, so even if me and Kira return home, I won't be able to see them"

"Oh" said Dipper "I'm really sorry Jen"

"It's okay. I know their happy and that's all that matters. It's just that I decided to practice mysticism so that way I can always remember them and have a bit of them with me"

"So your gonna learn to do magic?" asked Mabel.

"Yes. I'm indebted to Usopp and Luffy for allowing me and Kira. And if I learn some skills through this book, I can be more helpful to the others"

"I think your very helpful Jen" said Kira, overhearing the conversation from her place in the corner.

"Not enough in my opinion. If I was more useful, maybe you wouldn't have-" Jen trailed off his sentence.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"...Yeah, just remembering something" Jen then closed the book and walked over to the door, going outside.

"Jen" called Kira gently as she put down Eevee in a pillow in the corner as she followed Jen.

"What was that all about?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper, don't you see?" asked Mabel.

"What?"

"Jen likes Kira" said Mabel as she smiled.

"What? How do you know?" asked Dipper.

"Easy, he makes the same kind of face you made when you were going crazy over Wendy"

"W-what face? I don't know what your talking about"

"Worst. Liar. Ever. Anyways, I think Kira likes Jen too. Oh those two look so great together"

"You think everything looks great together"

*Cutaway*

Mabel was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"They are so good together" said Mabel, talking about Harry and Hermione.

.

Mabel was watching an episode of Naruto

"They are so good together" said Mabel, talking about Naruto and Sakura.

.

Mabel was watching Avatar, the Last Airbender.

"They are so good together" said Mabel, talking about Zuko and Katara.

*End*

"I was right about the middle one right?" asked Mabel. Dipper shook his head. "Oh. But Kira and Jen actually seem like an actual thing. And I'm gonna support them all the way"

"You really didn't help me when I was obsessing over Wendy" said Dipper.

"That's because that was one sided love, this is mutual love" said Mabel.

"Ouch, my heat" said Dipper.

"My point is, Kira and Jen do like each other, but they don't know how to tell each other. So Love Doctress Mabel will make them a couple"

"Love Doctress?"

"It's a real thing"

.

After a long time, the storm had calmed down to the point where no one needed to do work. Now Sanji was cooking dinner in the kitchen as everyone sat around the table, Waddles and Fizzgig playing under the table as Charizard leaned against the wall.

"So there's something I wanna ask all of you during dinner" said Nami to the new members.

"Is this about the drugs?" asked Peter.

"What drugs?" asked Usopp.

"Yes" said Peter "What drugs?"

"No it's something else" said Nami.

"My tax fraud?" asked Stan.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Nothing" said Stan quickly.

"Alright dinners ready" said Sanji as he, Soos, and Wendy placed the plates and food on the table before they took their seats.

"WAHOO!" said Luffy as he started to drool "You're all gonna like this! Sanji's cooking is the best!"

"Is it really?" asked Kira as she took a seat, returning from giving Charizard a plate.

"Yeah" said Usopp "Sanji used to work at this floating restaurant and he was the Sou Chef"

"Alright, time to eat!" said Ranma.

As soon as the new comers put the food in their mouth (which was at the exact same time) their eyes widen.

Nami chuckled at the reactions "Good right?"

"..."

Ranma, Ryoga, Soos, and Peter were now kneeling at Sanji's feet and bowing.

"Food God!" they chanted.

"I think they like it" said Wendy.

"This is truly amazing Sanji" said Kira.

"Thank you Kira-San, Wendy-San" said Sanji.

"Mmmh, this is better than my wife's cooking" said Peter "Oh it feels like my mouth is having an orgasm"

"What's a-"

"When your older" said Stan before Mabel could ask "But man, I could get used to eating like this"

"Heh" smirked Sanji "Oi, how about you?"

Charizard looked over at the chef and just gave a snort before turning his head.

"He liked it" said Kira as she tried to contain her giggles.

"So" began Nami "how is it that all of you appeared in Loguetown without knowing how?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I think I can answer that" said Stan. He pulled out the newspaper he swiped from Loguetown and placed it on the table.

"Ah!" said Luffy "It's-

"Luffy" said Ranma.

The Newspaper's headline was about how Luffy had bested Arlong and how dangerous he was and usual Marine crap. The main picture was Luffy's bounty poster

"See Peter" said Luffy as he showed Peter his picture "I have a big bounty"

"Holy Crap... I just realized that we've could've paid for the restaurant bill if we handed you in" said Peter.

"Oh yeah" said Luffy.

"That's not what I'm talking about" said Stan as he took the newspaper from Luffy "I was talking about this" he pointed to the article on the side.

"The death of the Marine officer with Devil Fruit powers?" questioned Nami.

"Yeah, I did some thinking we when learned about Luffy's Devil Fruit powers" said Stan "And this may shock everyone, but all the new guys here aren't from this world.

Everyone looked at Stan in shock.

"Whadda mean?" asked Luffy.

"It's that all of us come from another universe"

"Another universe?!" questioned Nami.

"I guess that makes sense" said Jen.

"Your getting all this?" questioned Dipper.

"Yeah" said Jen "When my Masters returned from where they originally came from, it was to another world"

"Right, and I'm pretty sure everyone came into Loguetown through some manner of portal" said Stan.

Everyone gave a 'yeah' or a 'something like that'. Charizard didn't answer since it's manner of leaving was through a monstrous Mewtwo. None the less, Charizard gave a growl of confirmation.

"Wait a minute" said Usopp "Are you saying your all from different worlds?!"

"Think about it" said Stan "None of the new guys here have ever heard of One Piece or Gold Roger or anything like that. And none of you guys have heard of Gelflings or Pokemon or anything on the New guys side. And that's because we're from different universes"

"...So if you are from different worlds, how are you here?" asked Zoro.

"I think through this guy" said Stan as he pointed to the picture "According to the newspaper, this guy had Devil Fruit powers like Luffy. He ate something called the Pota Pota Fruit that allows him to conjure up portals. Maybe when he was killed, his powers went berserk and we were all affected"

"Well his death was recent" said Nami.

"And so were the appearances of the portals" said Ryoga.

"So for you guys to go home, we have to find the Pota Pota Fruit" said Sanji.

"Closes to getting home as we can" said Stan.

"I don't wanna go home"

They all turned to Ranma.

"Don't you miss your family and friends?" asked Kira.

"I do, and I'll greatly miss them" said Ranma "But this world is full of strong guys. I wanna get stronger. And besides, if I went home now, it would kill me if I didn't know of this One Piece thing more"

"Yeah, and I wanna be a Pirate" said Mabel.

"Not you too" said Stan.

"But it would be fun to travel with these guys" said Mabel.

"I've gotta say Grunkle Stan, I kind of wanna see what's up with this world. It'd be fun to write down all the crazy stuff that happens around here. Besides, the Mystery Shack isn't going anywhere"

"...I guess your right" said Stan 'Besides, this wouldn't be the first time a Stan Pines disappeared'

"So your gonna join my crew?" asked a smiling Luffy to Ranma as he stretched his neck over to Ranma.

"I guess, but I'm beating your ass if I end up in jail"

"So what about you guys?" Stan asked Wendy and Soos.

"I wouldn't mind a little vacation" said Wendy.

"Yeah. And being a Pirate would be very rewarding" said Soos.

"Heh, crazy knuckle heads" said Stan.

"What about you guys?" Usopp asked Jen and Kira.

"We've already accepted your invitation to join the crew" said Jen "It's as Dipper says, home isn't going anywhere"

"And I'll get to learn all about the humans here" said Kira "You all seem like a fun race"

"Heh, we'll you'll be safe with Captain Usopp" said Usopp. "It's like the time-"

As Usopp went into one of his stories, Zoro turned to Ryoga, who was sitting next to him.

"Oi"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna stay too? Your friend is?"

"Ranma isn't my friend, but yeah, I'm staying. I have less people waiting for me than Ranma does. And I not gonna let Ranma get stronger than me"

"Heh, so it's a rivalry then" said Zoro.

"So what about you big guy?" Peter asked Charizard "I've already decided to join these guys from the get go, but what about you?"

Charizard stared at everyone at the table. If there was a way home, would Charizard really turn down the offer and continue traveling with these guys?...

Charizard gave a nod to the group.

"YATTA!" said Luffy "Then from this point, were all Nakama!"

Everyone gave a cheer and lifted their glasses in the air.

"Usopp" said Kira "What does Nakama mean?"

"Oh, it's something like a family. That's what Pirates in the same crew call each other"

"...Then I'll glad you and Luffy and everyone else here is my Nakama" said Kira.

"Same here" said Jen.

.

Dinner was over and now everyone was just sitting around getting to know each other.

"So you and Ryoga are cursed because of some cursed springs?" asked Dipper to Ranma and Ryoga.

"Yep" said Ranma "And now I turn into a girl and he turns into a pig"

"And that's all your fault Ranma" said Ryoga "If you didn't kick me in-"

"Hey, it was an accident. And besides, you use your curse to get near my fiancee"

"Shut up!"

"Whoa whoa hold up" said Mabel "Ranma, your engaged?!"

"Huh, oh yeah" said Ranma "Kind of an arranged marriage"

"Do you like her?" asked Mabel mischievously.

"W-who asked you?"

"Yeah, you like her" said Mabel.

"Shut up!" shouted Ranma and Ryoga.

"Ooh Ryoga, you like her too. Then it's a love triangle" said Mabel.

"Stop it!" said the duo.

Charizard was still leaning against the wall, with Sanji joining him as he smoked a cigarette.

Sanji eyed the pouch around Charizard's neck.

"Oi shitty Dragon, what's that around your neck?"

Charizard only turned it's head away from Sanji.

"Just asking a question" said Sanji.

"Yeah" said Luffy as he joined the conversation "Let's see what's inside"

Charizard continued to ignore them until Kira walked over.

"Please Charizard"

Charizard rolled it's eyes before moving it's neck around some Sanji could remove the pouch.

"Ah, thanks"

Sanji walked over to the table and pulled out what was inside.

A Charizardite X and a Pokedex.

"Hmm? What's this?" asked Luffy.

"Let me see" said Nami as she opened the Pokedex and pointed it towards Charizard.

An image of Charizard appeared on the screen.

"_Charizard, the evolved form of Charmeleon and the Final Form of Charmander_" Nami stepped back at the little voice "_Charizard flies about in search for strong opponents. It breathes intense flames that can melt any material. However, it would never touch a weaker foe_"

"Whoa, it knows a lot about Charizard" said Luffy "Oi, say more things about Charizard!"

"Luffy, it's just a machine" said Nami "I think this thing is like an encyclopedia for Pokemon"

"So this thing just knows stuff about the shitty dragon and the little thing?" asked Sanji.

"I guess so" said Nami. "This could be useful since we don't know anything about Pokemon"

"Oi, it's getting really late, got a place to sleep?" asked Stan.

"Ah, we do" said Nami.

So everyone headed to bed. Ranma, Ryoga, Stan, Soos, Dipper, Jen, and Peter joining Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp in the men's quarters while Mabel, Wendy, Kira, Fizzgig, and Waddles joined Nami in the women's quarters. Charizard decided it would just sleep in the lounge. That way, it could react first if anything happened and keep an eye on Eevee.

.

**Dark Crystal World**

Aughra was sitting on the ground reading the scrolls after scrolls, relying on the light of the crystal to read.

"Hmm...eh, no- this, no...eh, er, ah. AGH!" she tossed the scrolls to the side "None of this help Gelflings. Skeksis fools. Lord? More like toad brain idiots!" Aughra walked over and sat against a stone pillar as she looked at the floor. In the center of the room was the Dark Crystal, which floated in the middle of the Stargate on the floor. The circle of the Stargate had 25 keystones while the triangle inside the ring had 15 keystones.

Ever since Jen and Kira disappeared from Thra, Aughra has been trying to find ways to bring them back, but in order to do that, you would either need the same phenomenon to occur again or wait for the next conjunction. And Aughra clearly couldn't would either of those things.

"...Wonder how Gelflings be?"

Aughra was driven from her thoughts as the room suddenly started to shake, debris falling from the ceiling. Aughra got up as she looked around. Maybe a phenomenon would occur again.

But then the room started to change color, time itself was slowly down to a halt, and the outline of the Triangle of the Stargate suddenly had flames sketched around it. When Aughra walked over to the Stargate, fire burst out of the hole under the Crystal. When the flames ceased, Aughra saw that a man had jumped out unscathed and was now standing in front of Aughra.

"Hey Aughra, did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me"

"... Cipher?!" said Aughra in confusion. She pulled out her triangle pendant and put it between her eyes, looking at the man in front of her "Yes, it is you. The Triangle of wickedness"

"Now is that anyway to talk to an old friend" said Bill as he looked at the little woman in front of him "Though I think it's been too long since we've seen each other. You got short, and ugly, and old, and less hot, and a bunch of other things I really can't describe"

"Triangular fool!" shouted Aughra "What do you want?!"

"Aren't we in a bad mood" said Bill as he removed his eye patch, revealing his blank white eye "I see we also only have one eye"

"Answer my question!" shouted Aughra.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to upset my friend here" said Bill. Aughra turned around and saw Mewtwo, now wearing a white coat, black undershirt, and purple pants, yet still barefooted, standing behind her.

"Oh Bill, what are you doing?" asked Aughra, asking in a tone a betrayed friend would give.

"I've decided to have some fun, and guess what? Those little Gelfling friends of yours are apart of it"

"Gelflings?! What did you do Bill?!"

"Calm down" said Bill "All they did was join up with my enemies. But right now, I'll tell you about the game I'm starting"

"Game?"

"Yes, I've decided to have some fun with the little group the Gelflings joined. And to do that, I'll need full use of the this" he pulled out the Pota Pota Fruit.

"What that?"

"Something called the Pota Pota Fruit. When you eat it, you gain the ability to create portals. But here's the thing. If something strong and all powerful ate this, they could create portals through out the separate universes"

"Hah! Then can control all Universes, is that what stupid Bill is thinking?! Hmm?! Is it?!"

"Man you've gone senile since I last saw you" said Bill "But I've decided for now I'll just annoy those kids for now. But here's the rub Aughra. I can't eat the fruit since I can already travel across one world to another, so that be a waste. I could give it to Mewtwo since not only is he extremely powerful, but he had a taste of the Fruit's power. But I decided against that since he couldn't properly control just the essence of the fruit's ultimate potential without going Banay Cray. So where on earth was I to find someone powerful enough to eat the fruit. Then it hit me, I doesn't have to be a powerful person that has to eat the fruit, it just has to be a powerful thing"

"Where are you going with this?"

"It turns out even items can eat Devil Fruits like the Pota Pota Fruit. And boy, it hit me that I know a powerful item that could take the fruit's powers"

"HUH! No, you can't mean-!"

"That's right" Bill looked behind him "The Dark Crystal"

.

**Mother of God! This just keeps getting more and more interesting. There's a past connection with Bill Cipher and Aughra. Figure since the two have mysterious paths, I figure they could know one another, since I noticed that Aughra carried a triangle pendant around during the movie.**

**So now the Straw Hats know that their new crew mates are from other worlds. So when the other series show up, they'll at least be ready and prepared.**

**Oh, and just to point out. The Triangle of the Stargate has 15 keystones, and that's exactly how many series are involved in this if you count the new ones to show up.**

**1\. One Piece.**

**2\. Ranma 1/2.**

**3\. Gravity Falls.**

**4\. Pokemon.**

**5\. Dark Crystal.**

**6\. Family Guy.**

**7\. Star Wars Rebels.**

**8\. Ben 10.**

**9\. Bleach.**

**10\. Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**11\. Final Fantasy VII.**

**12\. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**13\. Digimon Frontier.**

**14\. Sly Cooper.**

**15\. Inuyasha.**

**So there's actually a connection between the worlds I've chosen and the Triangle. Foreshadowing anyone?**

**Oh, and did anyone like human form Bill and Hybrid Mewtwo? If you didn't sorry, but I figure this could be an interesting way to spice up the story.**

**I bet of lot of you are shocked that I've chosen the eater of the Pota Pota Fruit to be the Dark Crystal. I mean, that's totally unexpected, but this was a good way for to have a use in this story, since the Dark Crystal only seems to actually do something during a conjunction.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	14. And then came 10

**Hey it's time for Chapter 14. This story is going well so far. I bet all of you are still just a little shock from last chapter's ending. But we dig in just a little deeper now.**

**"We've gotta di~g a little deeper" sang Peter as he dressed as Mama Odie.**

**Dammit Peter! I've told you about breaking into song!**

**"Hey your the that set me up for that line"**

**...Cue the story.**

.

_Along time ago in Thra, way before the First Conjunction or the arrival of the Urskeks, Aughra watched from a grassy hill as Podlings and Gelflings went about their business as the sun glowed above._

_Around this time, Aughra was a young woman. She was taller than she was now, about as tall as girl Ranma. She wore an outfit like she did today, although more well kept and cleaned. Aughra has curves and her skin color was brighter, her hair was still the same and she still had all her eyes, which shone her brightly (like an Anime character's)._

_"Hey babe"_

_Aughra turned to her odd friend. His tone and outfit and even his appearance was off by Thra standards, but she still liked her mysterious friend._

_Bill Cipher._

.

Aughra stared at the reality bending Triangle as he just revealed his plan.

"What did Bill say?"

"I said I'm gonna have the Dark Crystal eat the Pota Pota Fruit. What are you half deaf too?"

"Are ye mad?! The Dark Crystal is the heart of Thra! If Bill takes Crystal-"

"Yeah I don't care" said Bill as he rolled his eyes...eye. "I know everything about this Crystal. You were created by the Crystal to be the voice and eyes of Thra. Which is ironic if you ask me" said Bill as he floated in front of Aughra and poked the burnt eyelids of her right eye.

"No games Bill" said Aughra angrily as she swatted away his hand. "You can't use the full power of the Crystal"

"Oh I know about the full power of the Crystal. Remember, I was there during the first conjunction when the Urskeks came, so I know that I need the three suns to bring the Crystal to full power"

"Then ye are stupid. First Conjunction Urskeks came. Second Conjunction they split into two and Crystal was cracked. And just few days ago on Third Conjunction, Crystal healed and two became one and-"

"And left. Yeah Yeah, I get it" said Bill as he played with his hair. He then tossed the Pota Pota Fruit over to Mewtwo as he caught it (BTW, Mewtwo only has two fingers and a thumb on each hand).

"But I don't need the three suns for my plan. I'm good enough"

"How do you plan to work the Crystal with the suns?" asked Aughra.

"Simplest answer: tricking it"

Bill then glowed as he shifted to his triangle form and floated to the ceiling of the room to the triangle shaped hole and fitted himself into it. His yellow body started to glow, mirroring one sun. Then his eye glowed, mirroring the second sun, and then finally his pupil glowed, mirroring the last sun.

Aughra could only watch in horror as the Crystal started to glow.

"**NOW!**" shouted Bill.

Mewtwo then threw the Pota Pota Fruit at the Dark Crystal. Aughra watched as as soon as the fruit can into contact with the Crystal, it imploded and splattered anywhere. The falling pieces stopped in mid air and slowly came closer to the Dark Crystal. The bits of Fruit started to fade away as the Crystal started to glow all sorts of colors. Aughra wisely covered her eyes as she felt the power released around the Crystal, the ground shook, harsh wind formed inside the room.

It was a few minutes before Aughra could sense that the turmoil was over. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the Crystal glowed yellow to red to pitch black, following in said pattern.

"Oh yeah. Bill Cipher for the win" said Bill as he shifted back into his human form and pretended to do a guitar solo with his cane.

"The Crystal has been tainted" said Aughra as she stood shock at the scene "Are ye man Bill?!"

Bill then grabbed Aughra by the neck and lifted her into the air. "Hey, the Crystal was already tainted when the Skeksis cracked it. That's when people stopped calling it the _pure_ Crystal and started calling it the _Dark_ Crystal" said Bill "And besides, I've stopped caring about little trivial things like that a long time ago.

Aughra then heard a familiar ticking noise. As Bill dropped her on the ground, she looked around and saw that the empty shells of the Garthim were suddenly starting to reform themselves.

"The Garthim, they-"

"Their my soldiers for my army now" said Bill "The Garthim obey the masters of the Crystal" he pointed at himself and smiled wickedly "Me"

Aughra just looked on as the Garthim reformed themselves one by one and starting tapping around the room. She fell on all forms as the madness of what just happened started to sink in.

"Don't worry, I'll leave this world alone, for old times sake" said Bill "But I'm taking you and the Crystal with me. It'll be like a big sleepover, except it'll never end, you'll be in a cage and I'll be conquering the universes. Fun right?"

"..."

"Boy, your no fun"

Bill looked around the room and picked up two things, the swords that SkekUng the Garthim Master and SkekSil the Chamberlain used during their Trial of Stone challenge.

"I'm keeping these" said Bill as he picked up his hat and placed the hilts of the swords in them, the hat sucking the swords in. "Adding to the awesomeness"

As the Garthim started forming around Aughra and dragging her away, Bill floated infront of Mewtwo.

"Oh, and before we go, do me a favor and take care of him"

Bill pointed above to the upper floor of the floor and they saw a mysterious figure run away into a corridor.

"With pleasure" said Mewtwo. A purple sphere formed around Mewtwo and he levitated off the ground to the upper floor of the room and proceeded to follow the mysterious figure that spied on the whole affair.

Mewtwo eventually was led to the room where SkekTek the Scientist did his experiments and drained Podlings and Gelflings of their essence. Mewtwo saw that the spy was leaning against the restraints where the beings were drained. Mewtwo could tell he wasn't from this land since he looked human and no human resided in Thra. He was tall yet smaller than Mewtwo himself, he had black hair and wore a lab coat. To a normal person's eyes he was completely normal, but to someone all powerful like Mewtwo, he could sense this man was dangerous.

"Oh hello, sorry if I kept you waiting" said the man.

"Who are you human?" asked Mewtwo.

"Oh I have many names, though I doubt you would bother remembering any of them" said the man. He then caressed his hands against the restraining chair. "So this is where those bothersome Skeksis drained their victims. Cruel to say the least. Though I doubt that draining youth out of a living being isn't exactly something you care about, considering beings like you, me, and that Cipher fellow are all ageless"

"So you have immortality too" said Mewtwo.

"Not immortality, eternal youth" said the man "I don't know if I'm immortal, never been in a situation were I could get killed and I don't say I want to try"

"Enough games, who are you?"

"Ssh" shushed the man "No spoilers"

"Your testing my patience" said Mewtwo crossly.

"Forgive me. I couldn't help but notice the disturbance in the boundaries of the Universes. I thought I investigate and I was led to here to discover your ally's cruel plan"

"Do you think you could stop us?"

"No. The normal reason why is usually because I figure I should let someone else deal with the problem. But the reason now is because a being like and Cipher are too powerful for me to deal with alone"

"Your wise for such an ignorant man. If you knew we could stop you, then it was foolish of you to reveal yourself" said Mewtwo as he opened his palms towards the man. He then fired a powerful Aura Sphere.

But as soon as the Aura Sphere blasted off his palm, time seemed to have slowed down. No time was slowing down. The aura sphere was slowly moving towards the man at a snail's pace. And Mewtwo himself felt like his body could only move as fast as a snail.

As for the man, he walked over to Mewtwo, the time slowing seemingly not having any affect on him. He stopped in front of Mewtwo.

"I said I can't stop you" he grabbed Mewtwo's hand and placed something in his palm "I didn't say you could stop me"

Then time started at a normal pace. The aura sphere cashed into the wall as Mewtwo looked around. As soon as time returned to normal, the man disappeared. Mewtwo gritted his teeth as to how easily the man played him for a fool. Mewtwo looked into his hand and inspected what the man gave him.

A gumball.

.

"Hey Gwen" said Ben as he talked on his cellphone "No just heading to bed, how are things for you?"- "Oh really? That's great. How's Kevin?" - "Same as usual huh?"

Ben Tennyson was a 16 year old man that was the Hero of Earth and wielder of the greatest item in the Universe.

When Ben was ten years old, he wanted nothing more than to be a hero. During the summer, he traveled with his Grandpa Max and cousin Gwen on a road trip all over the country. During the first night of their journey, an alien pod crashed into a forest and Ben investigated it. When Ben stumbled upon the pod, he discovered that inside the pod was an alien watch called the Omnitrix that stuck itself upon his wrist. Now Ben was able to turn into ten different aliens. Ben used his watch to fulfill his dream of being a hero.

As time passed, an alien warlord named Vilgax came to Earth seeking the Omnitrix. During his first encounter with Vilgax, Ben and Gwen discovered that their Grandpa Max was actually a retired member of a group called the Plumbers, an intergalactic group that protected planets from alien threats and that he had a past with Vilgax. As they continued their journey, Ben learned more about the Omnitrix, gaining more and more aliens, figuring out certain functions of the device, and even meeting the creator of the Omnitrix, Azmuth.

Five years after he got the Omnitrix, Ben had taken off the watch and resumed a normal life. But when his Grandpa Max disappeared investigating suspicious alien movement, Ben and Gwen decided to investigate, with Ben putting the Omnitrix back on. When they investigated the aliens Max had been tailing, the DNAliens, they ran into an old enemy from Ben's childhood, Kevin Levin, a halfbreed alien called an Osmosian that could merge their bodies with earth and steel and other sorts of things. In the past, Kevin tried to absorb energy of the Omnitrix and turned into a eleven-way hybrid of himself and Ben's ten original aliens.. Now Kevin had better control of his powers. After a brief fight between Ben and Kevin, they enlisted Kevin into helping them investigate the DNAliens and as they kept discovering more and more about them. They found out that the DNAliens were originally humans turned into DNAliens through the actions of the Highbreed, an ancient alien race that viewed all other races as inferior and valued racial purity above all else. The Highbreed were a dying race and so they sought to destroy all other alien species so that they would go extinct as they would. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and a small army of allies decided to attack the Highbreed base on earth and restore all the humans turned into DNAliens. They then set off to the Highbreed home world in order to stop the Highbreed invasions. In a bold move, Ben used the Omnitrix to rewrite the DNA structure of all the Highbreed. Though against it at first, a Highbreed Ben befriended in the past persuaded the Highbreed elders that in order for the Highbreed race to survive, they would need to put aside their race purity perspective. Thus the Highbreed invasions ended and Ben was hailed a hero.

But soon after that, Ben's old enemy Vilgax and a Galvan named Albedo, who took the form of an anti-Ben, stole Azmuth's newest creation, the Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix had the ability to actually evolve Omnitrix aliens. Albedo used the Ultimatrix to kidnap Kevin and Gwen and forced Ben to hand over the Omnitrix in order to save them. After escaping the duo and a brief talk from Azmuth, Ben returned to confront Vilgax and actually had the Omnitrix self-destruct to prevent Vilgax from using it. Ben then took the Ultimatrix off of Albedo and defeated Vilgax.

After that Ben had to deal with a lot of things: his secret identity being uncovered and the world finding out about him, an evil Osmosian warlord named Aggregor abducting five different alien races and absorbing them to get his hand on the energy of the ultimate alien race, Kevin mutating into another alien Hybrid monster and going on an energy absorbing rave, and finally the appearance of the Diagon, an ancient alien monster that was an ancient enemy of the Forever Knights, one of Ben's enemies. After a great battle which eventually led to Ben's enemy Vilgax absorbing Diagon and fighting Ben, with Ben winning using Azmuth's invention Ascalon. With the power of Diagon, Ascalon, and the Ultimatrix, Ben could be the most powerful being in the Universe. But Ben only used the power to undo all the damage caused by their battle before he returned the sword to Azmuth.

It has been a month since the whole Diagon affair ended and now Ben was trying to resume normal life for him.

"Well how about you, me, and Kevin head out to Mr. Smoothies and-"

Ben stopped talking when he turned around and saw Professor Paradox, his time traveling ally, sitting on his bed.

"-...Sorry Gwen, something just came up, I've gotta go" Ben hung up his cell phone "This can't be good Professor"

"It isn't" said Professor Paradox "But if it makes you feel better it has nothing to do with saving the Earth or the Universe...yet"

"Oh boy" Ben sat down in a chair facing Paradox "So what is it?"

"I'm afraid that a being more powerful than even the Diagon is going to start trouble"

"Hold on. Someone stronger than Diagon?! What are we dealing with Professor Paradox"

"His name is Bill Cipher" said Paradox "He's a reality bending being. He's a mysterious being that even I know little about. All I know is that he gets around by making deals with humans in his own universe"

"His own universe? So that means he's from another dimension?"

"Correct, but this isn't like a time travel or a Multiverse situation. Bill Cipher aims to actually conquer the separate universe. He's already made an alliance with a powerful being called Mewtwo and has constructed an army of creature called the Garthim"

"So when's he coming to this universe?"

"Not this Universe, another universe" said Paradox "You see, this all started-"

Ben listened as Professor Paradox described all about the current situation.

"So because of an incident in one universe, it pulled people from five different universes into the first universe, including the universe which Bill Cipher resides in. Bill Cipher then decided to use the situation to caused mayhem in the first universe by building his own army for his plans we have no idea about"

"That's correct"

"And let me take a guess, you want me to go to where Cipher is and beat the crap out of him"

"No"

"No?"

"If I did send you to fight Bill Cipher, it wouldn't end well. Bill Cipher's powers exceed even those of Alien X with full control" said Paradox "And I wouldn't want the Ultimatrix to fall into his hands. No, I want you to travel with the Straw Hats and prepare them for when Cipher does make his move"

"...What's the worst that will happen if Cipher has his way?"

"Cipher is omnipotent. If we make a move too late, Cipher could rule the Universes"

"...All right, so what's this group like"

"Currently their a pirate group that wants to find a treasure called One Piece, so your Hero status won't do you any good with the local authorities"

"That figures" said Ben "Oh well, so what do I do once I get there?"

"Find the Straw Hat Pirates and join them. And explain to them the current situation"

"Alright, mind telling Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa Max goodbye?"

"Of course Ben" said Paradox "Good luck"

As the words left his mouth, Ben felt his body slowly disappeared until he was gone.

.

"...So, someone besides myself sensed the disturbance in the borders of the Universe" said Cipher as he sat on the Skeksis' throne, chewing on the gumball Paradox left behind. The eye that was usually covered by the eye patch glowed as it showed the scenario that occurred between Ben and Paradox.

"What now?" asked Mewtwo.

"It doesn't matter if that Tennyson boy joins the Straw Hats, but I can't let them know about me" said Bill "Go into the Pirate Universe and find that boy. Then use your psychic powers to alter his memory. I want it so it seemed like he was sent into that Universe by Paradox but because of an unknown threat, not because of me"

"You do realize that they will find out about you eventually" said Mewtwo.

"I rather not they find out about me this early, especially not Stanford Pines" said Bill.

"An old enemy?"

"Something like that" Bill swallowed the gumball and made a bottle appear in air and began to drink out of it "He might look like an old man, but he's not what he seems"

"I've been meaner to ask" said Mewtwo as he eyed the Garthim standing on the side of the room "You've shown me the strength of these Straw Hat Pirates. In a full frontal assault, the Garthim wouldn't stand a chance against the stronger members of the crew unless they were in great numbers"

"That's why I've got a great idea concerning that" said Bill "I'll watch the Straw Hats from the side and work with their powerful enemies to get where I want. Sort of behind the sides sort of thing"

"And meanwhile you have your way?"

"Glad your getting to know my insanity" said Bill as he finished his drink, then shoved the bottle down his throat and swallowed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

.

**Well now we add our first new series.**

**As you may have noticed, this has taken place before Omniverse. I have nothing against Omniverse, but I prefer the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien designs and characteristics. Omniverse just felt too goofy for me, no offense to hard core Omniverse fans. But Omniverse aliens will appear later in the series.**

**Also Ben still has the Ultimatrix over the New Omnitrix. I want the Ultimate Aliens to appear in this story.**

**Aughra and Bill Cipher's history will be in the further future and will be explained like during one of those flashback episodes they have in One Piece. Those are usually dramatic and can make anyone cry.**

**Like it was said in this chapter, Bill will make deals with the big One Piece villains. Like image during Crocodile's meeting with Baroque Works and Bill Cipher just shows up, offers Crocodile a deal, and intimidates his flunkies a bit.**

**The next arc will be the filler Warship Island Arc.**

**Next Chapter, Ben meets Apis, Ben vs Mewtwo, Straw Hats meet Apis and Ben.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	15. Ben vs Mewtwo

**Time for the 15th chapter. It's time for Ben Tennyson to join the Straw Hats.**

**Can Ben warn Luffy, the Pines, and everyone else about Bill Cipher's unknown plans, or will Bill Cipher have his way and let Mewtwo get to Ben before the others, find out now.**

.

**Previously on One Piece Adventures**

"Wait a minute!" shouted Peter to Seth Green "Are you telling me, I'm Seth Macfarlane?!"

"Exactly!"

"NO~!" screamed Peter.

.

"I can't love you Dipper" said Wendy to Dipper on the Going Merry's deck "For you see" pulls off face to reveal-

"I love a right wing Dog" said Stewie.

"This can't be possible!" shouted Dipper.

"Search your feelings, you know your not black"

.

Brook walked across the ship of the Rumbar Pirates.

"This lack of screen time makes my eyes waters. Oh, but I don't have eyes. Yohohohohohoho! Skull Joke!"

.

"I'm sorry Mr. Belvedere" said Usopp "But your not going to be in any of our cutaways"

"WHY~!" shouted Soos who was dress as Thomas Edison.

.

"I am hilarious" said Bill Cipher to Mewtwo "And you will quote everything I say"

"No"

"Please"

"Okay"

.

"What do you mean cut the Red wire?" Zoro said over a phone to Kira as he and Ryoga defused a bomb.

"There's no red!" shouted Ryoga.

**BOOM!**

.

"AAAAHHH~!" shouted Ranma as he jumped off the Highwind.

"We're not in this story yet!" shouted Cid Highwind.

.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" shouted Luffy to Ace.

"You have no idea" said Ace.

.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Theburper on top of a skyscraper "NOT THE APIS ARC!"

"...Yeah. Sorry" said Peter.

.

"Who ate Nami-San's lunch?!" shouted Sanji.

"This guy" said Peter.

**KICK!**

"GHAA!"

.

"Funny random one-liner" said Mabel.

.

"I want screen time" said Meg.

"SHUT UP MEG!" shouted everyone in the fiction universe.

**Sorry, but I had to. That was a parody of the Family Guy intro to Brian Does Hollywood. Okay on to the real story.**

"...You know Paradox, I was ready to show up in the slums of some city or a forest- GHAA! - or even the moon" said Ben as he floated in the water "BUT NOT IN THE OCEAN DURING A STORM!"

Ben was pushed back by the force of the waves, getting tossed into the air.

"GHAA!" Ben quickly dialed through the Ultimatrix before he landed back in the water. He found the alien he wanted and slammed the dial.

Ben's body morphed into a humanistic white angler fish.

"**Ripjaws!**" shouted Ben as he crashed into the water. With a body suited to swimming in harsh storms, Ripjaws started to swim as he tried to head away from the storm, looking up now and again to see if he could spot a boat or a ship.

"Okay Professor Paradox" said Ben "Gotta find these Straw pirates, tell them about Bill Cipher, and help them stop him"

Ripjaws soon spotted a small boat floating along the waves above him.

"Hope they aren't allergic to calamari" said Ben as he swam up and shot through the surface of the water. He looped around in the air before landing on the boat, hoping he didn't scare the poor sap manning the boat.

It was worst than a sap, it was a little girl.

"AAHH!"

"Wait, I'm-" but before Ben could explain, the girl started whacking him with the boat's oar.

"Monster!" (Whack) "Monster!" (Whack) "MONSTER!" (Triple Whack).

Ripjaws grabbed the oar and yanked it out of the girl's grasp. She scooted back in fear.

"It's okay, I'm not a monster" Ripjaws' Ultimatrix symbol glowed as he reverted back to human "See, just an ordinary human"

"Heh?" the girl looked at Ben.

"Boy this is going to be hard to explain" said Ben as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you eat a Devil Fruit too?" asked the girl.

"Devil Fruit?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. But I didn't think people could swim after eating a Devil Fruit"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't know what the heck a Devil Fruit is, but I didn't eat one"

"But" started the girl as she looked at Ben "How did you become that big fish?"

"See this" Ben lifted his arm and moved the sleeve of his green jacket to show his watch "This is called the Ultimatrix. It allows me to turn into different creatures"

"Really?" asked the girl as she smiled "Can you turn into a Sennenryu?"

"Sen-what?"

"You can't can you?" asked the girl.

"No, sorry" said Ben.

"It's okay Mr." said the girl "I'm Apis by the way"

"Ben" said Ben "Come on, let's get out of this storm"

Ben took one of the oars and started rowing. It would of been better to turn back into Ripjaws or into Water Hazard, but Ben didn't want to freak Apis out more until they knew each other better. So Ben rowed towards where the storm wasn't so strong.

.

"So Apis" said Ben "Why were you out here?"

"...I want to go back to my island" said Apis.

"Island?"

"Yeah. I escaped from a ship and I was going to head back to my island. Warship Island"

"Warship Island huh" said Ben "But did you really think a kid like you was going to get back home alone in this storm"

"I can do it! I have to get back to Ryu!" shouted Apis.

"Okay. Okay. Take it easy" said Ben "Look, I'll take you back home"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for some people, but I guess it can wait"

"AAH!" shouted Apis in glee "Thank you Ben"

"Heh, a heroes work is never done" said Ben.

"You can say that again"

Ben and Apis widen their eyes at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. They looked back and forth as they tried to look for the source of the voice. It was so clear like it was right next to them, yet even that couldn't be possible with the loud storm going. Like it was in Ben's mind.

Then, everything stopped.

The rain halted in mid air, the waves ceased to move, the wind died, as if life itself was paused.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Ben to himself, as he gritted his teeth. It seemed like pressure was building up in his body.

He then heard a thud. He turned and saw that Apis has fallen over, unconscious.

"Hey Apis" Ben got on his knees and gently rubbed his hand against Apis's face.

"She won't wake up" said the voice again, again as if it was coming from inside's Ben's mind.

"This isn't funny" said Ben "Show yourself!"

"If you insist"

Light glowed against the boat, Ben shielded his eyes to avoid the glow's flare. When Ben felt the light die down, he looked over to the side of the boat.

The being before him looked human, except that he had horn like things popping out of his silver hair, the coil-like thing that was connected from his head to his back, his three fingered hands, and the purple tail behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mewtwo"

"Mewtwo. So your Cipher's second in command. What did you do to Apis?!"

"Nothing. The pressure that's coming from my psychic energy is too powerful for a mere child. You obviously feel the pressure yourself?"

"Yeah" said Ben "What do you want? Planning to kill me?"

"No, but I can't let you meet the Straw Hat Pirates. At least not yet"

"Whadda mean not yet?"

"Tell me, if we killed you, what would your time traveling friend do?"

"He would alter time to prevent that from happening"

"Correct. But there is only so much even he could do. He would react immediately if you were killed. The chances of him interfering would decrease if I simply made it so you don't remember the full details of your mission" Mewtwo landed on the surface of the water and it started to freeze, an ice floor starting to form.

"The full details? So your saying your leaving part of it intact?"

"Yes. But you won't remember why you were sent here. Or who Cipher is. In a few minutes you won't remember me"

"We'll see about that" Ben slammed the Ultimatrix.

Ben's body shifted to that of green plant thing.

"**Swampfire!**"

"So it's true. You can turn into different beings" Mewtwo covered his nose "Though I see your foul, human stench has only increased"

"Hey, at least my mouth moves when I talk" mocked Swampfire.

Ben was then pushed back by an invisible force, skipping across the ice surface before crashing into an icicle formed around a stone pillar.

"Ow, sensitive much" said Swampfire. Swampfire then threw several seeds at Mewtwo which exploded on contact. "Yeah!...Huh?"

When the smoke cleared, it showed that Mewtwo had formed a sphere around himself.

"Your powers are great and wide, yet inferior to mine"

"I'll show you inferior!" Swampfire pointed his palms at Mewtwo and fire shot out of his palms. Mewtwo raised his hands towards the fire and it stopped inches away from the palm. Mewtwo then circled his wrists and the wave of fire morphed into a fire sphere.

"Uh oh" said Swampfire. Mewtwo then flicked his finger, which sent the fire ball at Swampfire.

"Not good!" Swampfire then slammed the Ultimatrix symbol on it's chest and glowed again, this time turning into a giant purple moth man with a cloak around it. "**Big Chill**" Big Chill fazed through the fire ball and opened it's cloak like wings and flew towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo formed another sphere around itself, but Big Chill breathed a gust of freezing wind at Mewtwo, which turned to ice. Big Chill proceeded to fly around Mewtwo and add ice to his defense until Mewtwo was trapped in it's own defense, which was now a sphere of ice connected to a pillar of ice on the ground.

"Enjoy your own personal Ice Age weirdo" said Big Chill.

Before Big Chill could check on Apis, an Aura Sphere crashed into Big Chill and sent him backwards. As he was sent flying, the ice orb was engulfed in purple fire. Mewtwo floated out of the fire and landed in front of Big Chill.

"As you can see, one singular power can start me" Mewtwo's eyes glowed.

Big Chill quickly became intangible, but he was still pushed back by Mewtwo's psychic attack. As Big Chill as shot up into the air, Mewtwo shot a Fire Spin attack at Ben. Big Chill's body was engulf in a ring of fire.

Big Chill's body then glowed green as Ben landed on the icy surface as a being made of purple crystals, with pink crystals sticking out of it's body.

"**Chromastone!**"

"You don't know when to stand down" said Mewtwo.

"I don't know the meaning of the word" said Chromastone as it shouted a ray of green light out of the crystal horn on it's head. Mewtwo simply moved it's head lazily to the left.

"It means give up. Forfeit. Stop"

"Okay I get it" said Chromastone.

"I just figure you'll be meaning to learn the term. Since you can't win"

"Says you" Chromastone then ran toward Mewtwo. He then started punching Mewtwo's face and body as hard as he could.

But Mewtwo didn't react. His facial expression didn't change. And what made it worst was that his body wasn't even getting wounded.

Ben soon had to stop punching Mewtwo due to exhaustion. As he panted in exhaustion, Mewtwo silently stared at him before he rose his arms up and stared at his hands. This being scared Ben. The way his mouth never moved, his non human appearance even though it was mostly human, his omnipotent powers, and his never changing expression. What was he?

"...It would appear that I have grown too powerful. Cipher turning me into a hybrid has made more stronger than I could possibly imagine" he closed his eyes "It has made this fight with the world's greatest protector boring"

"I'll show you boring!" shouted Ben.

"You already have" said Mewtwo.

"Grrr~!"

Chromastone's body glowed as he was replaced with red manta-ray alien.

"**Jetray!**"

"You can transform into as many aliens as you can, but this alien and that alien and all your aliens are no match for me" said Mewtwo.

"Shut up!" Jetray slammed into Mewtwo and soared into the sky as Mewtwo was tossed back into the ice. Jetray then started soaring around firing rays out of his eyes and tail and started barraging Mewtwo with a bombardment on energy.

"**GHAA~!**" shouted Jetray as he continued his barrage of blasts.

Jetray's symbol started to beep. Jetray quickly landed on the ground and time out, turning back into Ben.

Ben panted in exhaustion as he looked over to the smoke where Mewtwo stood.

"Please stay down" panted Ben "Please, please stay down"

But when the smoke cleared, Mewtwo was standing, his expression still neutral, his clothes not torn, even the ice below him wasn't cracked.

"No" moaned Ben. Ben didn't stand a chance against Mewtwo without his powers.

"It seems your device has powered down" said Mewtwo.

Ben only glared daggers at Mewtwo, who didn't even bother responding to the glare.

"...I'll tell you what" Mewtwo sat down on the ground Indian style "I'll let you recharge your watch and allow you to turn into one more transformation"

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I pity you, boy"

Ben grinded his teeth "Don't show me your pity!"

Ben then charged Mewtwo and started punching him in anger again. Mewtwo didn't respond to his punch, not bothering even looking Ben in the eye.

But Ben kept punching him to the point that his knuckles started to bleed. Ben eventually fell on his knees in front of Mewtwo, panting, the ice on the ground getting stained in blood.

The Ultimatrix then chimed as the dial turned from red to green.

"You have one last chance, make it count" said Mewtwo.

"Oh I'll show you! Time to go Waybig!" Ben slammed the Ultimatrix and glowed again.

Mewtwo moved it's head up into the air, expecting to see a gargantuan behemoth. But when the glowed died, their was nothing standing over Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked down to look Ben in the eyes only to find that Ben didn't even transform into something taller than him. Mewtwo then looked down and saw that Ben turned into a greyish frog creature wearing a white outfit.

"Stupid watch" muttered Grey Matter.

"...It seems that our little game has ended" Mewtwo then stood up "Goodbye"

Before Ben could hop away, Mewtwo crashed his foot into Ben's body with enough pressure to break all the bones in Grey Matter's lower body.

Grey Matter screamed in pain before he blacked out from shock.

Grey Matter's small body then glowed back into Ben's.

"So what happens in one body affects the other bodies" said Mewtwo as it looked at Ben's legs, the damage received in Grey Matter's body staying the same. "If it makes you feel better human, you entertained me as much as any human ever could" He grabbed Ben by the hair and raised him into the air, taking the other hand and pressing his pointer finger into Ben's forehead "Farewell, for now"

Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple as Ben's eyes glowed green. Mewtwo stood still as it altered Ben's recent memories. When all was done, Mewtwo's eyes returned to normal. He then threw Ben's body back into the boat, landing next to a still sleeping Apis.

Mewtwo then surrounded itself in it's purple sphere and then disappeared.

Once Mewtwo disappeared, the rain, wind, and storm resumed, as if Mewtwo's own presence had stopped time. Ben and Apis's boat was carried away in the storm.

.

As Mewtwo's body formed into Bill Cipher's dimension, Mewtwo took the time to inspect the area.

Rocks floated in the air as the ground was completely consumed in pure yellow fire, the sky itself was pitch black.

Mewtwo floated along as it tried to find Cipher's personal residence.

'The air here' thought Mewtwo 'There is no gravity yet the rocks stay in place in air. There is no oxygen, yet I can still breathe. There are rules to this zone, yet I don't understand them'

Mewtwo was driven out of it's thought when it's instincts screamed warning sirens. Mewtwo quickly halted, turned around, and formed a sphere barrier. He was right to do so, for something scratched it's talons against Mewtwo's barrier.

Mewtwo looked at the creature and saw it was no being that Mewtwo has ever encountered in it's life. It was being that resembled a mannequin, yet the lower body was that of snake's or an eel's, with a stinger like tip at the end. It's arms were long, but not was long as it's nails, which were sharp and curved like a reaper's scythe. It's body color and design were like Bill's. Eyes covered it's entire body, with the head having a sideways, fanged mouth in the center of the head.

"What are you?" questioned Mewtwo calmly.

The creature only responded by giving off an inhuman wail and proceeded to continue slicing at the barrier with it's talons.

"Hey you"

The creature was then blasted by a red blast of energy.

Mewtwo turned and saw Bill Cipher, in triangle form, floating over. Mewtwo took the time to notice the brief similarities between the creature and Bill.

"Shoo, go away. No one likes you" Bill then blasted another blast from it's finger back at the creature, being sent back. The creature gave off a scream of pain and flew away.

"Hey big guy" said Bill as he floated to Mewtwo "Great job beating Tennyson. I would of twitched in pain when you broke Tennyson's leg bones if I had bones of my own"

"It was nothing. The boy is weak compared to me" Mewtwo raised his palms and they became ablaze in purple fire "The powers you have granted me have made me stronger than I could have possibly image"

"Well I think you deserve an award for your hard work" said Bill "Here's a head that talks too fast and never shuts up"

A woman's head appeared in mid air "AndhewaslikeOhnoyoudidn'tandhewaslikeohyesIdidSoItoldhimtoshutthefuckupandsuckmy-" The head then got sucked up into it's own mouth and disappeared.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Bill "Okay, let's head to my castle"

Bill then floated away as Mewtwo followed.

"..."

"You seem to be thinking of something that involves the plot" said Bill "What's up champ?"

"...What was that creature that attacked me?"

"Oh that" said Bill "Oh he's just one of the people that failed"

"Failed? Failed what?"

As they floated, Mewtwo noticed that the fire below them split and formed into a chasm. In the chasm, Mewtwo noticed millions of creatures in the chasm, their bodies in different forms, but the color and style the same as the first.

"They who have failed me are those who make deals with me and fail to keep their end of the bargain.

.

Nami woke up first before the others. As she got out of bed, she motherly put Mabel's hanging arm back into the bed. Nami then noticed that Kira's bed was empty, with only Fizzgig sleeping where Kira's pillow is.

Nami then heard a sound outside. She left the room and walked into the storage room.

"Hey Nami" said Peter as he worked on something. Nami ignored him and went outside towards the source of the sound.

"Okay ignore me" said Peter as he continued with what he was doing "Bitch"

She saw Jen siting on Luffy's favorite seat as he played his Firca, Kira sitting next to him as she sung along. When Jen played a note on the Firca, Kira would mimic the note and sing it.

Nami smiled as she looked at the two Gelflings. She, like Mabel, could tell that the two really liked each other, and she hoped that the two would become a couple.

"Morning guys" called Nami as she walked over to her Mikan trees.

"Oh" said Jen as he stopped playing and turned to Nami. "Ah, morning"

"Good morning Nami" called Kira.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Nami.

"Oh yes, we woke up not to long ago" said Jen. Jen then played a melody on the Firca and a barrel floated off the ground.

"Eh?" Nami dropped the orange she just picked and looked as the barrel floated in midair.

Jen soon tone down the Firca and the barrel slowly sank back down to the ground.

"Jen, that was amazing" said Kira.

"T-thanks, Kira" said Jen.

"I didn't know Gelflings could do that" said Nami as she tossed an orange to Kira.

"Oh, well it isn't really Gelfling magic. It's a spell my masters knew"

"These mystics you talked out?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, although in order to do most of the magic in the book, I'll need to construct my own staff. I can only use a few spells with my Firca"

"What do you need to make a staff?" asked Kira.

"A lot of stuff, and I don't have everything I'll need on the ship"

"Well we'll probably find the stuff you need in the Grand Line" said Nami.

"Yeah, well the sooner I can make a staff, the sooner I can be of more use to you guys"

"So are the others up"

"They're all still asleep" said Jen "Except Peter"

"Peter?" said Nami.

"Didn't you see him?" asked Kira.

"I guess I didn't notice him" said Nami as she walked back inside.

The two Gelflings jerked when Nami screamed in surprise.

.

Soon all the Straw Hats were standing in the storage room, or at least where the storage room used to be.

Peter had emptied out a corner of the room and converted it into a bar, making a seat behind the bar for himself with four chairs on the other side of the bar. The water, beer, and sake barrels were behind the bar as the were stacked up against the wall. The other half of the room was converted with three booths like the ones at the Drunken Clam. All the stuff stored in the room was squeezed into the last corner of the room.

"Peter, what did you do?!" yelled Nami.

"Oh so now you wanna know what Peter's doing" said Peter.

"Just answer Nami-San's question" said Sanji.

"Well I decided that while I wouldn't miss my home, I would miss my local bar. So creativity hits. Build a bar in one of these room! So I drank some Red Bull, swam around East Blue for two hours, stole some materials here and there, then started building my bar. The Red Bull wore off by the time Nami woke. And Bam! I've got a bar"

"But why build a bar?" ask Dipper.

"Look, I need something to entertain myself" said Peter "If I didn't have something to entertain myself, I would kill one of you guys in boredom... namely you" he pointed to Usopp.

"Ouch" said Usopp dryly.

"Huh, I give up" said Nami as she sat down in one of the bar's chairs.

"There you go, would you like something?"

"It's morning" said Wendy.

"Ah come on" said Peter.

"Oi Peter" said Zoro as he took a seat next to Nami "Give me some booze"

"Theirs my first customer" said Peter as he pulled out a mug and served Zoro.

Soon everyone left the bar room and left to their own affairs, except Peter and Zoro, who were still serving/drinking at the bar, and Nami and Stan, who were at a booth with a mug of water.

"So you want everyone to have a job on this thing?" asked Stan.

"Yeah" said Nami as she filled out the paper in front of her. On the paper were the names of each of the new members. Several of them were already filled out. Peter; Barkeep. Soos; Handyman. Wendy; Woodsman. Dipper; Log-keeper. Mabel; lookout. Ranma; Arial Fighter. Ryoga; Demolition expert. Jen; Mystic. Kira; Animal Caretaker. Charizard; scout.

Only Stan was left. Stan had suggested the roles Nami had down for the Pines family, she gave the Jusenkyo duo their roles based on the fighting styles Zoro described to her, Nami put down the Gelflings jobs based on what's she seen, Charizard was there scout since he was the only that could fly ahead of the ship, and Peter... obvious reasons.

"So what do we do with an old man like you?" asked Nami.

"I know. Make me the guy in charge of money" said Stan.

"..." Nami only whistled as she looked away from Stan.

"Oh come on. I'm stingy when it comes to money and I make sure that idiots don't waste it all in one place. Besides, would you trust any of these idiots with the money?"

"..." Nami took in a deep breath and sighed "Fine, but if we spend more than we have to-"

"Hey, I'm the kind of guy that rips off money from suckers, I'm the last guy to ever waste money. Hell I don't even spend it" Said Stan as he handed Nami Stan bucks (Summerween).

.

All the Straw Hats were now outside watching the sea. Nami was reading a map as Dipper wrote something in his Logkeeper's journal next to her. Sanji was smoking a cigarette while Zoro slept off the booze. Usopp and Dipper were in the crow's nest as they looked to see if their was anything interesting. Jen was sitting next to Nami's Mikan plants playing his Firca as Kira watered the plants for Nami. Peter and Stan were inside, still playing with Peter's bar. Ranma was a Kata above Mabel and Usopp on the tip of the main mast of the ship. Charizard was resting against the door to the inside. Wendy and Soos were fixing minor holes, Wendy cutting out pieces for the holes and Soos nailing them in. Ryoga was walking around trying to find out where the hell the bathroom was. And Luffy was sitting on his favorite seat.

"Oi Nami! Aren't we at the Grand Line yet?" asked Luffy.

"We've just left Loguetown two days ago" said Nami "It's gonna take a few more days to get there. Just be patient"

"OK" said Luffy.

"What a beautiful day" said Sanji as he listened to the sound of Jen's Firca and Kira's voice "It's like the storm never happened"

"You said it dude" said Soos as he walked over, wiping off the sweat on his brow "We've got a bar, we've got a dragon, we've got great food. Nothing can go wrong"

"NEVER SAY THAT!" shouted Stan from inside

Usopp and Mabel were looking around.

"It really is a nice day" said Usopp.

"Yeah" said Mabel as she slapped stickers on the side of the Crow's nest.

"...What are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"Making myself at home" said Mabel.

"With stickers? They'll get ruin in the rain" said Usopp.

"Oh" Mabel started peeling off the stickers "Back you go stickers. Hmm?"

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"What's that?" Mabel as she pointed to something out in the ocean.

Usopp took his telescope and looked over to where Mabel pointed. He spotted it and noticed it looked like birds swarming around something.

"What's that?" Usopp asked himself being shouting down to the others "Hey! I can see a big flock of birds off to the starboard!"

"Birds?" questioned Luffy from below and Ranma from above.

"Yeah, and in the water I can make out a pretty big- Ah, I can't tell. What do you think?"

"Maybe a fish" said Luffy.

"Beached whale!" shouted Peter from inside.

"We're in the middle of the ocean!" Dipper shouted back.

"Ocean Beached whale!" shouted Peter.

"It's too small for a whale!" shouted Usopp.

"A baby ocean beached whale!" shouted Soos.

"Oh no, save the baby!" shouted Mabel.

"THERE IS NO WHALE!" shouted Nami.

"I think it might be a rowboat" said Usopp to Mabel.

"SAVE THE WHALE!" shouted Luffy "Gomu Gomu no Amidori!"

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" shouted Usopp.

"Baka" moaned Sanji.

Luffy's arm stretched and grabbed onto Apis and Ben's bodies.

"Got it!" shouted Luffy.

"Nice Luffy" said Nami.

"Reel er in" said Dipper as he mimicked holding a fishing pole.

"W-wait a minute" said Sanji "What about when it comes back!"

Sanji, Soos, and Dipper ducked, but Zoro...

-was knocked away.

"Ah, sorry Zoro" said Luffy.

"You damn moron!" shouted Sanji, Dipper, and Soos.

Charizard flew over with Kira and Jen on his back and fished out Zoro.

"Are you okay Zoro?" asked Kira innocently.

"One day- I'm really gonna- kill him" sputtered Zoro as Charizard flew back to the ship.

"Hey look, that ain't a fish" said Ranma as he jumped down from the mast and landed next to the others.

"It's a little girl" said Nami.

"And a guy" said Ryoga.

"Eh?" Luffy looked down at the two with the others "A Mermaid? Where's her webbing?"

"Gimme a break" said Usopp, tired of the morning stupidity "How the heck does she look like a mermaid?"

"But why would they be out on this tiny boat?" asked Nami.

"Ah!" yelled Kira as she looked at the man "This man's lower body is crushed.

"Ah, Kira's right" said Dipper.

"We've gotta treat him" said Soos as he picked up Ben.

"This is going to be a long day" said Nami as she picked up Apis.

.

**And Chapter 15 is done.**

**Sorry if you got confused during the false intro, but I thought it be funny.**

**Also sorry to those who don't like the warship island arc or filler arcs entirely, but I've kind of wanted the group to know each other a little better before entering the Grand Line.**

**I hope you all like the fight scene. And sorry if you were rooting for Ben to win but he had to lose for two reason.**

**1\. If the Straw Hats found out about Cipher this early, it wouldn't be as fun.**

**2\. It's kind of like the Zoro/Mihawk fight. It shows that Ben and the group have a way to go before they could stand a chance against Mewtwo.**

**Just to let people remember, both Dipper and Gideon have made deals with Bill in the past, so that's gonna be brought up later in the series.**

**Ah Stan Bucks, that's gonna be a recurring gag.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	16. To Warship Island

**Hey, time for chapter 16.  
**

**"That's it?" asked Peter.**

**Not all of these author's notes have to be long you know.**

.

Bill and Mewtwo continued floating as they made their way towards Bill's exclusive home. Mewtwo kept looking around as every once in a while, one of the monsters in the lair would try to get close.

"These things, I don't like them" said Mewtwo.

"Oh come on" said Bill "There suppose to add on how twisted I am"

"If I may ask, are those who make deals with you aware of what would happen to them to they were to fail?"

"Hell no" said Bill "All people care about are their selfish desires and wants"

"Desires and wants are the same thing"

"Oh excuse me Mister Accurate"

Bill and Mewtwo stopped floating as they saw what looked to be a Medieval castle castle floating in midair, upside down.

"Ah, home sweet home" said Bill as he floated to the castle. He turned upside down himself and landed on the wall of the castle. Mewtwo followed his lead and found that once he landed on the castle, instead of everything feeling upside down, everything felt right side up.

"..."

"I bet you have a lot of questions" said Bill.

"Yes" said Mewtwo.

"Well I'm not gonna answer them" Bill then shifted back into his human form and walked over to a door that lead into the castle, Mewtwo following.

They walked down a flight of stairs until they were lead into a throne room similar to the one the Skeksis castle had. In the middle of the floor, there was an abyss filled with green water with black smoke fogging out. The Dark Crystal floated above it.

"What is that?"

"My abyss of death"

"Let me guess. This is where you turn your victims into those monsters"

"Nope" said Bill "This is where I can call the dead"

"Call the dead?"

"You've seen what I can do" said Bill "I use this abyss to extract thoughts and memories from the dead. That's why I know so much. And since this realm lies between Universes, I can listen to the voices of the dead from millions of universe"

"This is great resource to you then" said Mewtwo "Learn information from those who watch from above"

"Yeah, though I have a greater purpose for this abyss" Bill looked up at the Dark Crystal "Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"As powerful as the Dark Crystal is, it's mostly useless unless there's a conjunction" said Bill "And even then, the only ones that could use the Crystal's power were the Urskeks and their split forms, the Skeksis and Urru. But now it's different. The Urskeks are gone and I'm the master. And the cosmic energy in this realm is enough to have the Crystal's power operational twenty-four seven"

"So you have no need to wait for a conjunction"

"Yep. And it's already been shown that the Crystal can bring back the dead. And now with the Pota Pota Fruit's powers mixed with the Dark Crystal and linked to the Abyss of Death, I can actually summon warriors from the dead. The only downside to it is they'll probably be naked when they come out"

"If the Dark Crystal could wake the dead by itself, why connect it with your abyss?"

"Because there has to be a body" said Bill "That Gelfling girl traveling with the Straw Hat's was only brought back to life because her body was still fresh and whole. And the only reason the Crystal was able to reconstruct the Garthim is because they were beings made from the Crystal. You can't bring a soul back to life without a body or if it's been dead too long. And the only way I could link the abyss to the crystal was through the Pota Pota Fruit. With the my new system, I can now bring whoever I want back to life and I can send them anywhere I desire" Bill grinned wickedly "And I already know who to bring back first"

"Who?"

"Well you see, I've gotta handle things back in the Universe I'm bounded with" said Bill, referring to the Universe the Pines family came from "Since that's the universe I'm bound to, I have to make sure no other interlopers interfere. And I was able to find the perfect dead candidate to help me with that"

Bill twirled his cane around and then smacked the Dark Crystal. The Dark Crystal glowed pitch black as the entire castle shook. Mewtwo kept his eyes on the Crystal before noticing that the black smoke coming from the abyss started to increase to the point where Mewtwo couldn't see the Dark Crystal under all the smoke anymore.

And all this time, Bill was laughing like a psycho.

After several minutes, the shaking started to calm down, the smoke from the abyss starting to clear.

When the smoke cleared, Mewtwo saw that someone was now floating on the water of the abyss.

It was young girl, somewhere around ten. She had pure white hair and her skin seemed so pale. Mewtwo realized she was an albino child. It was something similar to how some Pokemon were Shiny.

"Here" said Bill as he threw a large towel over to Mewtwo "Pick her up and wrap her in it before I'm accused of being a pedophile"

"...?"

"I'm not!"

Mewtwo floated over and picked the girl out of the pool and wrapped her in the towel before setting her down on the throne.

"She's a child" said Mewtwo.

"Don't let her appearance fool ya" said Bill "She's really a Demon"

"Demon?"

"Yeah, and she has a unique power that I'll need"

"What makes you think she'll help us anyways?"

"Easy" Bill floated over to the abyss and picked up what looked to be a gem. "It's because the kid doesn't know anything about having a free will. HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Mewtwo watched as the powerful entity laughed and for a brief moment felt pity for the girl.

"Hey, wanna hear my impression of when Tennyson wakes up? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!" Bill Waved his arms around.

.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!" screamed Ben as he jolted up and waved his arms around.

He then stopped screaming as someone shoved a rag into his mouth.

"Shut the hell up kid" said Peter as he stood over Ben "Your gonna disturb my costumers"

Peter pointed to his bar where a rat was sitting on a stool drinking from the tiny mug.

Ben spat the rag out and noticed he was laying in a booth.

"Where am I?" asked Ben.

"Your in my bar, The... I didn't name it yet" said Peter.

"Ah, my legs are killing me" said Ben as he gently patted his legs.

"Yeah, I thought you were gonna end up a cripple like my friend Joe" said Peter "My little friend Kira said you should avoid walking for a few days"

"Well I think I can fix my own legs" said Ben as he slammed the Ultimatrix.

"**Swampfire!**"

"What the hell?!" shouted Peter as he took several steps back.

Ben started feeling the pain in his legs go away. One of Swampfire's powers included an advance healing ability, so broken legs were nothing so long as Ben could transform into Swampfire.

"Ah, that's better" said Swampfire as he felt the pain in his leg disappear. He then noticed that Peter was staring at him.

"Look this might be hard to explain-"

**SMACK!**

Swampfire was whacked across the head as Peter held a bat in his hand.

"AA~H! Monster!"

"No, I'm"(**WHACK**)"Dude!"(**WHACK**)"The pain"(**WHACK**).

Peter kept whacking Swampfire until someone outside started to investigate. Unfortunately, it was Usopp, Mabel, and Soos.

"Oi Peter, what's going-" Usopp, Mabel, and Soos then noticed Swampfire.

"0.0" Mabel.

"0o0" Soos.

"**Di8**" Usopp.

"Look, before-"

**SMACK!**

**WHACK!**

**THWOMP!**

Usopp, Mabel, and Soos had grabbed the nearest thing and started bashing Swampfire.

"AAH! MONSTER~!" screamed Usopp as he hit Swampfire with his Usopp hammer.

"DIE DEMON!" screamed Mabel, hitting Swampfire with the blunt end of her grappling hook.

"BEGONE KILLER VEGETABLE!" screamed Soos as he smacked Swampfire with a monkey wretch.

Peter watched as Swampfire got a major beat down from the three, stared for several seconds, shrugged his shoulders, then proceeded to continue hitting Swampfire.

It was a good five minutes before Ranma came downstairs.

"Gees, can you guys stop screaming" said Ranma as he walked into the room "Nami wanted me to tell you that-"

Ranma noticed the beat down going on.

"Whoa whoa!" shouted Ranma as he ran over and quickly disarmed the four "What the heck is going on?"

"There's a plant monster!" shouted Mabel as she pointed to Swampfire.

They then all covered their eyes as a green flash formed around Swampfire. When it died down, they saw that Swampfire was now Ben again. His legs were healed, but he had like a hundred bumps on his head.

"W-w-w-w-what is going on?" asked Usopp to no one in particular.

.

"Heh, the guy turned into a monster?" questioned Nami.

"Cool!" shouted Luffy.

"Cool your jets Luffy" said Sanji "Let's finish what Ranma has to say"

"Not much to say" said Ranma as he paced around the Lounge. "I arrived when these guys were beating him down"

"Well then let Peter talk" said Wendy "He was with him the whole time"

"Well when the bastard woke up, I told him to avoid walking around. Then he said something bastardy and slammed the wrist watch on his wrist. Then he glowed, then he turned into the swamp monster, and then I started beating him down"

"Then we helped" said Mabel as she smiled.

"Then he came and stopped us" said Soos as he pointed to Ranma.

"So he turned into a monster when he slammed his watch?" questioned Stan.

"Well" said Jen "When we were checking his bodies for injuries, we couldn't remove his arm band"

"..." Sanji turned to Zoro and Charizard "Oi, you two bastards listening?"

Zoro and Charizard were off resting against the Merry, not a care in the world.

"Guess that's a no" said Dipper.

"Bastards" muttered Sanji as he turned away.

"So what do we do?" asked Usopp.

"Well we really can't just throw him out" said Ryoga. "We don't know anything about him or the girl"

"He's right" said Dipper "And even if he can transform into monsters, that doesn't make him that weird. I mean, Luffy stretches, Ranma and Ryoga are cursed, and Jen and Kira aren't even human"

"Yeah" said Nami "We'll talk to him when he gets up"

"Hey"

The Straw Hats turned and saw Ben standing at the doorway, pointing a broom towards them.

"Ah he's awake" said Luffy "Oi! Turn into a monster!"

"LUFFY!" shouted Usopp as he, Dipper, and Ryoga covered his mouth.

"Ah" Kira walked forward and looked at his legs as Luffy rolled around in the background trying to remove the three pair of hands on his mouth"Your legs are all better...How?"

"Kira, be careful" said Jen as he walked next to her, Fizzgig barking at Kira's heel.

"Ah my head" said Ben as he dropped the broom and steadied himself against the railing.

"Are you okay?" asked Nami.

"Well he was hit in the head a hundred times" said Ranma.

"Eight-nine times" said Peter.

"You counted?"

"I always count"

Ben didn't go any farther then the bottom step before he fell over.]

"Sir!" Kira ran over and tried to support him up.

"Damn" muttered Ben "Even though my legs are fixed, they still feel like they've been crushed"

Jen turned to Wendy "Wendy, think you can give him an ice pack?"

"On it" Wendy ran inside to get an ice pack from the freezer.

"Oi" Sanji walked over to Ben and got on his knees "Even though your our guest and your hurt, if you do something funny, I'll kick you to a shitty hell, monster man"

"Don't worry, I'm too tired to start something" said Ben as he rubbed his head "And it's aliens, not monsters"

"Whatever" said Sanji.

"Wait" Dipper walked over infront of Ben "Aliens? How can you turn into aliens?"

"Later" said Ben "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy" said Luffy "And we're the Straw Hat Pirates" he pointed to the flag, with Luffy's personal jolly roger.

"Straw Hat Pirates?" said Ben "Heh, never heard of you"'

.

Soon they were all inside, Apis sleeping on the side with Eevee rested up against her.

"So you found me with this girl out in a row boat?" asked Ben as he rubbed the ice pack against his head.

"Yeah" said Luffy as he smiled.

"So what were you doing out at sea?" asked Usopp.

"Don't know. Last thing I remember I was talking to Professor Paradox"

"Paradox?" asked Nami.

"Ah, he's a friend of mine" said Ben. "It's hard to believe, but he can travel through time"

"A time traveler?" said Dipper and Ranma at the same time.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember was that he said something bad was going on in this different universe and he sent me here to help" Ben rubbed his head "But I don't know what this bad thing is. The last thing I can really remember is meeting the little girl out at sea. I think we were sailing somewhere, but I can't remember. I don't even remember her name"

"Different universe?" said Nami and Stan.

"Yeah, this might be hard to believe" said Ben.

"Not at all" said Mabel.

"Heh?"

"Most of the people here are from different universes" said Stan "Your not new kid"

"Heh, so I'm not the only one" said Ben.

"Oi" everyone turned to Zoro "You said you were sent here by this Paradox guy because something bad was gonna happen, but you can't remember"

"Yeah"

Everyone stayed silent as they all tried to think what was actually happening.

"Well enough about that" said Luffy "Oi you, join my crew"

"Heh?" mumbled Ben,

"LUFFY!" said Usopp "We don't know anything about him!"

"Who cares. Peter says he turns into a monster. Show me" said Luffy as he grinned.

"First off, I don't know what you mean by crew" said Ben "And secondly, it's not monsters, it's aliens"

"Aliens?" said Dipper.

"Like those things that live on other planets?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah" Ben held up his wrist and showed the Ultimatrix "When I was ten, a pod containing a device called the Omnitrix landed on earth and attached itself to my wrist. It allows me to turn into different aliens like the one who saw before"

"Before we hit you" said Soos.

"Did you have to bring that up?" asked Ben.

"I didn't, but I did"

"Whatever. So I used the Omnitrix to protect people from aliens, monsters, and all sorts of bad people. Then around a year ago, the Omnitrix was destroyed and replaced with the Ultimatrix. It works like the Omnitrix except it also allows me to evolve my aliens"

"Evolve?" said Nami as Charizard finally looked interested.

"Yeah, but only a few of my aliens" said Ben.

"That's cool" said Dipper.

"It is" said Ben. Ben's stomach then started to growl "Ah, sorry, but-"

"I'm on it" said Sanji as he walked into the kitchen and started cooking. Charizard decided to take that time to enjoy the fresh air and wait for the meal to be ready

"Hey! Transform!" said Luffy as he suddenly appeared infront of Ben and grabbed the Ultimatrix.

"Hey!" said Ben.

"Luffy!" shouted Usopp.

"Baka!" shouted Nami, Sanji, and Zoro in unison.

"Let it go!" said Dipper.

"Frozen Reference!" shouted Peter.

Suddenly Apis suddenly gasped and jerked forward, slamming her face into Dipper's, which caused Dipper to bash into Usopp's chin.

"OUCH!" shouted Apis as she massaged her head, Usopp and Dipper falling backwards onto the ground.

"So your awake" said Nami. Apis looked over to see Sanji cooking in the kitchen, and everyone sitting at the table, except for Ben, Luffy, Ranma, and Ryoga, Luffy still clinging to Ben's Ultimatrix with Ranma and Ryoga trying to remove him off of Ben "And even more lively than I expected. You hurt anywhere?"

"I bet your hungry" said Sanji "I'm whipping up some soup now"

"Boo, I want pizza" said Peter.

"I don't have pizza" said Sanji.

"I want wings"

"Shut up!"

As they were arguing, Apis was looking around before she grinned "Lucky!"

"Were you in a shipwreck or something?" asked Nami "You and Ben were really in trouble out there"

Apis turned and noticed Ben "Ah, Ben-Chan. Your okay"

"Ah, I am. But I think I hit my head" said Ben as he finally got himself loose from Luffy, who decided that waiting for lunch to be done outweighed his curiosity of Ben's watch.

"So what's your name?" asked Nami.

"When you ask someone's name, your suppose to give your own first" said Apis.

Nami smiled "Okay, my name's Nami"

Nami then started introducing everyone to avoid a long greeting.

"-the two guys laying on the ground are Usopp and Mabel's brother Dipper. And-"

"I'm Luffy" said Luffy. "The Captain of this here pirate ship"

"EH!" Apis paled "PIRATES!"

"We're heading to the Grand Line" said Luffy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's wrong?" asked Nami.

"She's not moving" said Luffy.

"Hey, what are we gonna do with the girl?" asked Zoro.

"Ah now that you mention it-" said Luffy.

"What should we do?" asked Ranma.

"Let's have a vote" said Mabel.

"I vote wings"

"Shut up Shitty Fat-Ass!"

"I second that vote"

"Shut up Soos!"

"Let's think about it tomorrow" said Luffy.

All that time, Apis was thinking one thing.

'Why me?!'

.

Later that night, in Peter's bar, Apis was awake as she hid under the covers of a sheet she gave them, Peter sleeping at his bar. Ben was able to convince her that nothing bad was gonna happen, but Apis was still scared something bad would happen. As she wondered what to do, she imaged Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Ranma, Ryoga, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Mabel, Dipper, Kira, and Jen (she didn't see Charizard yet) as scary pirates.

"Ve"

Apis heard the quiet noise and turned. The little animal that was sleeping with her had finally woke up.

"Heh?" Apis quietly walked over to the little animal as it moved it's head around. When it finally seemed to gain focus it looked right into Apis's eyes.

"...?"

"...!"

"VEE~!"

"E~H!" Apis fell backwards as Eevee scurried under the table.

"Ah wait, I'm not gonna hurt you" said Apis as he got on her knees.

Eevee made some noises as it tried to crawl away from Apis.

"No, I would never hurt an animal" said Apis.

The Eevee looked at Apis for several seconds before calmly walking out under the table and to Apis.

"See, I wouldn't hurt you" said Apis as she gently petted Eevee's head.

Eevee cooed something to Apis.

"Ah, I don't know where I am either, but this ship is full of pirates" said Apis "Ben-Chan says there okay, but I still can't just trust pirates"

Apis's stomach then growled. "Ah, I think we should get something to eat"

"Vee"

So Apis and Eevee snuck into the kitchen. But as they were walking over, a series of loud noises spooked them.

"AAH!"

"VEE!"

"Owwie" mumbled someone who wasn't Apis.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Apis turned and saw Sanji standing by the light switch.

"Your at it again?" said Sanji, who stood over Luffy, who was caught in a giant mousetrap. "Luffy. How many times do I have to tell you? Would you just listen for once?" Sanji turned his head to Apis "And what are you up to?"

.

"Yum!" said Luffy as he ate some meat Sanji cooked up, Apis and Eevee on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, I made it you know" said Sanji "Now stay the hell out of my fridge.

"Couldn't help it I was hungry"

**SLAM!**

"AAH!"

Everyone turned and saw that Peter was caught in a mousetrap twice the size of Luffy's.

"Oi Peter, not you too" said Sanji.

"Couldn't help it" said Peter.

Suddenly Apis's stomach growled and everyone turned to Apis.

"What? Your not gonna eat?" asked Sanji "You didn't eat at lunch either. What're you afraid? C'mon. It's like I'm gonna put poison in it" Apis just shook her head "If you just sit there, that jerk is gonna eat it all"

"Well since your not gonna eat it I'll have it" said Luffy as he moved to take the soup.

"HANDS OFF!" Apis grabbed the soup and pulled it towards her. Apis drank some, smiling as she lowered it "AH, it's delicious!"

"Of course it is" said Luffy as Apis lowered the bowel so Eevee could drink what's left "I personally picked Sanji as our cooked"

"I never had something this delicious!" said Apis.

"So she's finally come around"

Apis turned and saw the rest of the Straw Hats and Ben standing by the door.

"Luffy, your eating again?" asked Nami.

"I didn't have enough at lunch" said Luffy.

"You had two pots" said Usopp.

"Did I?" Luffy sheepishly said.

"You did" said Dipper.

Ben walked over to Apis "You got scared when you heard they were pirates. But see, their nice people. Weird, but nice"

"Well it's only the natural reaction I guess" said Nami.

"Y-your not gonna sell me off?"

"You thought we would?" asked Usopp.

"Everyone must of seemed pretty scary eh?" said Zoro.

"It was silly to be scared of us"

"You two aren't one to talk" said Usopp and Dipper.

That escalated into an argument, which Nami and Wendy tried to defuse.

"See" Mabel took a seat next to Apis "We're okay people"

"There's more if you would like little lady" said Sanji.

"At the very least, this isn't the kind of Pirate ship you thought it was" said Nami.

"Yeah, just relax kid" said Wendy.

Apis smiled as Kira walked over her, noticing Eevee in her lap.

"Ah, Eevee, your awake" said Kira.

"Vee?"

"Ah, that's good, Charizard will be so happy" said Kira.

"Vee?!"

"Yes, Charizard is here. He's right outside" Kira turned to Ranma and Jen "Jen, Ranma, please tell Charizard that Eevee is finally awake?"

"Eh, right now?" asked Ranma.

"Of course Kira" said Jen.

As Jen and Ranma walked out the door, Eevee jumped out of Apis's lap and followed them. As Eevee followed them, she noticed that Ranma and Jen were looking up. Eevee looked up and saw that Charizard was flying circles around the ship.

"Vee! Vee!"

Charizard looked down and noticed Eevee calling up to it. Charizard turned it's head away as if it didn't care, but Ranma and Jen knew that the fire Pokemon was happy.

"More Please!" shouted Apis from inside.

"Sure madam!" came Sanji's voice.

"Me too!" shouted Luffy.

"DO IT YOURSELF, BASTARD!"

"Meanie"

"Will someone get me out of this mousetrap!" came Peter's voice.

.

When morning came, everyone was doing there job getting the Going Merry ready for sailing.

"So you turn into a pig" said Ben as he pointed to Ryoga before shifting to Ranma "And you turn into a girl?"

"Sadly" said Ranma.

"Weird" said Ben.

"You turn into aliens man" said Ryoga.

"Yeah, but I'm still a guy"

Ranma gritted his teeth as Ryoga chuckled.

"I'll say this though" said Ben as he placed his arms behind his head "This is a nice ship. And it had nice people"

**BOOM!**

Usopp, Mabel, and Sanji noticed that Apis was walking out of the kitchen followed by smoke.

"Oi, what the heck's going on down there?!" shouted Sanji.

"I'm making breakfast" shouted Apis.

"Eh?"

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Apis.

"Ooh, food!" said Luffy.

"Chow time!" said Peter.

"What the hell kind of food?" asked Zoro.

When everyone showed up in the kitchen, they all stared in horror at burnt food infront of them. Even Fizzgig, Eevee, and Waddles stared in horror at the plates in front of them on the floor.

"Eh, you made this all by yourself?" asked Nami.

Apis nodded.

"I-i-i-it has a unique appearance" said Usopp.

"Time to eat!" said Luffy.

"On top of saving me, you're even feeding me. So for now on, I'll do everything I can to help"

"That's great to hear" said Nami nervously "Thank you"

"Are you sure this is edible?" asked Zoro.

"I don't think so" said Ryoga.

Nami stepped on both of their feet and forced the food down their mouth as they opened them to scream.

"But do you really think it's okay to eat this?" questioned Usopp.

"Whadda talking about?" asked Luffy as he ate some "It's great"

"It's okay" said Ranma as he also was eating it.

"There's your answer" said Sanji "I'm sure it only looks bad"

"You sure about that?" asked Usopp.

Everyone took a bite at the same time and they all turned pale. Zoro and Ryoga were already blue with disgust. Everyone screamed.

They were all soon drinking as much water as they could, the animals were lying on the ground acting like roadkill, Jen held Kira in a manner similar to when she died, and Grunkle Stan was lying down against his chair, holding a flower and acting dead.

"Was it bad?" asked Apis as she took a bite, her face turned red "TOO SPICY! What happened? Did I use too much seasoning?

Sanji shook for several seconds before he turned to Apis "Well, everyone makes mistakes. Just make sure to watch for it next time" he then turned to the others "Oi, this girl put her heart and soul into that food, don't leave a crumb" everyone flinched in pain "Shut up. You'll hurt her feelings. This girl... come to think of it, what is your name anyways?"

"Apis, my name is Apis"

"Apis-Chan's feelings are at stake. I'll beat the hell out of anyone that leaves a scrap of food"

"I see your threat Sanji" said Peter "And do you see this?"

Peter held out his hand and showed Sanji a small orb in his hand.

"What's that?"

"A smoke bomb"

Peter then threw the smoke bomb against the table. As Sanji coughed, when the smoke cleared, everyone but Ranma and Luffy were gone.

"Those bastards" Sanji ran outside "Nami-San. Wendy-San. I didn't mean you!"

"What's with them?" asked Luffy.

"Don't know" said Ranma.

.

"But Apis, why were you out on that boat anyways? When I asked Ben, he said he didn't remember" asked Ranma. Everyone returned when Luffy and Ranma finished off their plates as well.

"I was running away from a Marine Ship" said Apis.

"A marine ship?" asked Usopp.

"At night during a storm three days ago" said Apis.

"You were out in that storm on a tiny rowboat?" asked Nami "You've been through a lot huh?"

"Yeah, and then Ben-Chan came as a giant fish. I guess we both passed out from the storm"

"So that's what happened to me" said Ben.

"So that's how Ben ended up with you" said Stan.

"But tell us what you were there for" said Zoro.

"Eh?"

"If you had to run away from Marines, that means-"

"You weren't riding on the ship as a guest" finished Ryoga.

"And I doubt Marines would waste their time on just one girl for no reason" said Stan.

"Huh, so she's a criminal?" asked Luffy.

"NO I'M NOT!" said Apis "How could someone like me do anything wrong?!"

"Well I don't believe you" said Peter as he got up "So you like running away from Marines huh? Well here, smoke a whole carton of cigarettes!" he slammed a pact of cigarettes on the table?

"Heh?" mumbled Apis.

"Peter!" shouted Nami.

"Not this again" said Dipper as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oi!" shouted Sanji "Those are mine!"

"You weren't using them" said Peter.

"I'M ALWAYS USING THEM!"

"Well you have a smoking problem sir"

**KICK!**

Peter was now unconscious against the wall.

"So why are you on the run Apis?" asked Mabel.

"I can't really... tell you the reason"

"It's okay not to tell us Apis" said Jen. "Everyone can have secrets"

"I guess your right Jen" said Nami.

"She should at least tell us where your from" said Wendy.

"Ah, Gunkan Island"

"Gunkan Island?" asked Stan.

"Let me check the map" said Nami.

"Why's it called Gunkan island?" asked Luffy.

"Because the silhouette of the island looks like a battleship" said Apis.

"Found it" said Nami.

"Ah, it's right next to the Grand Line" said Usopp.

"That's where your all going right?" asked Ben.

"Nope" Luffy put his arm around Ben "That's where _we're_ all going"

"Your still on about that?" asked Ben.

"Well it doesn't look far from here" said Dipper.

"Well do you wanna go home?" Nami asked to Apis.

"It wouldn't really mess up our schedule" said Soos.

"We don't have a schedule Soos" said Stan.

"I rest my case"

"...I wanna go home" said Apis "I know that sounds selfish, but-"

"It's no trouble Apis" said Ben "There's no shame or guilt from asking for help"

"It's up to Luffy though" said Kira.

"It's okay with me" said Luffy.

"AH" Apis smiled widely as she hugged Ben "Thank you Luffy! Thank You Ben!"

Everyone smiled as Apis hugged the Ultimatrix wielder.

"**GHWRAAAAAA~!**"

Everyone one stared outside as they heard the loud growl.

"It's Charizard" said Luffy.

"What's up?" asked Ranma.

"AH!" gasped Kira.

"What is it Kira?" asked Soos.

"Charizard says there's trouble" said Kira as she ran outside.

Everyone ran outside and saw Charizard flying above Luffy's special seat, growling at what was approaching them.

"MARINES!" shouted Usopp.

"Damn" said Zoro as he grabbed the hilt of his swords.

"Well I guess breakfast is over" said Ranma as he cracked his knuckles.

Only Apis wasn't looking at the Marine ships approaching. She was looking up as she finally noticed the Straw Hat's scout.

"A dragon?"

.

**Chapter 16 is finish.**

**So Ben is now with the Straw Hats even if he declares he isn't joining yet. But who are we kidding. Everyone knows he'll be joining as soon the the Warship island Arc is over.**

**Anyways, time to give the Devil Fruits that are confirmed to appear, though I'm not naming who eats them.**

**Shifuto Shifuto no Mi- Allows anyone who eats this to shift between forms (Note, won't work on most people).**

**Yobi Yobi no Mi - Allows the consumer to summon allies through marks/tattoos on their bodies.**

**Kaze Kaze no Mi - Turns consumer into a wind man.**

**Oni Oni no Mi - Turns consumer into a demon/devil hybrid.**

**Nendo Nendo no Mi - Turns consumer into a clay man.**

**Sei Sei no Mi - Turns consumer into a spirit.**

**Cho Cho no Mi - Turns consumer into a butterfly hybrid.**

**Wamu Wamu no Mi - Turns consumer into a worm.**

**These are the confirmed Devil Fruits to appear. Some of these will go to the crew, some to other crossover characters, and some to Original Characters.**

**Anyone got any ideas what role to give to Ben? I'd appreciate it if someone gave me one.**

**Oh, I guess I should also tell when the other crossovers happen.**

**Ben 10 - After Ultimate Alien, Omniverse never happened.**

**Final Fantasy VII - after Dirge of Cerberus.**

**Bleach - Between the Time skip.**

**Star Wars Rebels - After Season 1.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho - After series.**

**Sly Cooper - After Honor Among Thieves.**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - After Battle for New York.**

**Digimon Frontier - Four years after series.**

**Inuyasha - Few days after Naraku's defeat.**

**Just to let everyone know when these other series takes place, so you know who's dead or when they have this or that ability or some random other thing.**

**Speaking of dead, anyone wanna take a guess who Bill brought back from the dead?**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	17. Calm Belt

**Time to have Chapter 17 rolling.**

**"Rawhide!" sang Peter.**

**Stop that!**

**"Hey, you're the one setting me up with these song gags"**

**Ugh, start the damn chapter.**

.

The Straw Hats, Apis and Ben looked on at the Marine ships approaching the Going Merry, Charizard flying above the ship growling madly.

"Why is a fleet that size doing here?" questioned Nami to no one in particular.

"Rule 1 for the seas" said Stan "Expect anything and you'll never be surprise"

"I bet there after my head" said Luffy.

"Why so many then?" asked Jen.

"They just now how tough I am to beat" said Luffy. "I'm just too strong"

"Your too careless" said Nami.

"Boy you guys are crazy" said Ben. He didn't know anything about these guys, so he didn't really know the full expectation of the Straw Hats, especially Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ranma, and Ryoga. "Hmm?" Ben noticed that Apis was looking up in the air at Charizard "What's wrong?"

"A dragon!" Apis pointed up in the air "Why is there a dragon here?"

"Oh, he belongs to these guys. He's called a Charizard and is the scout of these Pirates" said Ben. "I don't really know where guys like these would get something cool like that"

Apis just looked on at the flying orange dragon.

"So I'm taking a guess that these are the Marine ships you ran away from?" asked Ben.

"Hai. Those ships are from the eight division" said Apis "Oh no"

"...Don't worry Apis" said Mabel as she placed her arm around Apis "We won't let anyone hurt you"

Ryoga cracked his knuckles "I don't know what these Marines did, but they'll regret it"

.

One of the Marines looked through a telescope.

"It's her" said the Marine "I can see two small girls on the deck, one of them is the girl"

"What?!" shouted the Major.

"I told you so" said Eric, a mercenary hired by Admiral Nelson to retrieve Apis "Did I wound your pride Major? That girl is the key to finding the Sennenryu. And right above the Straw Hat's ship is most likely a Sennenryu"

The Major gritted his teeth before turning to the others "FIRE THE CANNONS! WE'RE SEIZING THAT PIRATE SHIP! NET LAUNCHERS AT THE READY!"

.

"AAHH!" shouted Usopp "They started firing!"

Several shots landed against the surface of the water near the Going Merry. The ship rocked back and forward as everyone tried to not fall over.

"ATTENTION PIRATE VESSEL!" shouted the Major's voice "STOP YOUR SHIP IMMEDIATELY! YOU HAD YOUR WARNING SHOT, THE NEXT ONE WON'T MISS!"

"Like hell we're gonna stop" said Usopp.

"You said it" said Soos.

"What do we do Luffy?" asked Zoro "If you're gonna fight them, do it now"

"Ya, let's fight" said Luffy.

The sound of squealing caught their attention. They saw that Eevee was looking up and squealing up above. They looked up and saw Charizard maneuvering around in the air, dodging nets coming from the fleet.

"Charizard!" shouted Kira.

"OI!" shouted Luffy "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO OUR DRAGON!"

Luffy's only answer was that the ships started firing. Before Luffy could inflate, Ben slammed the Ultimatrix. Ben's body morphed into a small, green creature with a round belly.

"**Upchuck!**"

"COOL!" Luffy's attention from the ship was now diverted to the small alien, his eyes sparkling.

Upchuck jumped on the railing of the ship, jumping towards the cannon that came crashing towards the ship. Upchuck swallowed the cannon and landed back on the railing.

"Whoa!" shouted Dipper "You literally ate the cannon!"

"That's not all" said Ben. Ben then fired the cannon, which was now pure energy, back at the ship. Everyone watched as the blast crashed into one of the ships on the far left of the fleet.

"Cool!" Luffy's eyes sparkled.

'Gross' thought Nami, Wendy, and Usopp.

Charizard continued to dodge the nets being launched from the Marine ships. As Charizard continued dodging, Charizard heard the sound of Jen's Firca and suddenly the nets slowly stopped moving.

"Are you okay Charizard?" shouted Kira from below as Jen played the note. Charizard gave off a thankful roar before Zoro jumped up and sliced several nets.

"Oi" said Zoro as his body started going down "Come down before you make the others worry"

Charizard slowly flapped down back onto the deck of the ship.

"Man, these guys are annoying" said Upchuck as he swallowed another cannon.

"You said it" said Sanji "Oi Dipper, take Mabel and Apis inside"

"Kay" said Dipper "Come on" Dipper noticed that Apis was staring at a seagull resting on the ship.

"A strong wind is coming"

"Heh?" mumbled Dipper.

Nami heard that "Zoro, Ryoga, Soos, face sails south" said Nami "Usopp, Sanji-kun, Ranma, Ben, turn us hard to the starboard! Hurry!"

Everyone ran off to where Nami told them to go.

"What's up?" asked Luffy.

"A squall is coming. We'll catch it and get away" said Nami. "There's no way we'd beat them with what we have"

"How the hell is Squall Leonhart gonna help us?" asked Peter.

"Your an idiot" said Stan "Out of every person I have ever met, your the biggest"

"Huh" Peter smiled "Really?"

Stan slapped his face.

"We'd be fine" said Luffy.

Suddenly, a big wind came out of no where. Luffy, Dipper, Wendy, and Stan had to hold on to their heads to prevent the wind from blowing their hats off.

"Woo~! We're going fast" said Luffy.

"Check it out Luffy!" said Usopp "We're losing the Marines! HAHA, tried to catch us now!"

"Kiss my round ass you bunch of queer bastards!" shouted Peter.

.

Zoro and Ryoga stared off as the others talked.

"HAHA~, those Marines can't follow us now!" laughed Usopp "Another great victory for the great captain Usopp"

"Didn't we just run away?" asked Dipper.

"Speaking from experience, that counts as a victory" said Stan.

"Awesome, cool! That's my navigator!" shouted Luffy.

"Nami-San is so wonderful" said Sanji "She can even predict the wind"

"Well I just had a feeling" said Nami.

"Ah~, Nami-San is so splendid when she's humble" said Sanji.

"Where's my praise?" asked Ben.

"Ah, your right. Thank you Ben" said Kira "And you too Jen"

"Ah, it was nothing Kira"

"Alright, let's go to Gunkan island" said Luffy.

"Ah, you mean it!" shouted Apis.

"I guess I mean it" said Luffy.

"To Gunkan Island!" shouted Usopp.

"GO!"

Nami smiled before she turned to Ryoga and Zoro. "What's wrong Zoro, Ryoga? You two have been looking serious for awhile now"

"Nah, it's just something weird" said Zoro.

"You said it, something is just off" said Ryoga.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Well it just feels like the ship-" started Ryoga.

"Just stopped moving" said Zoro.

.

.

.

"Eh?" Nami looked around as well "Now that you mention it, there isn't any wind in the sails at all"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Nami screamed.

"Ah, my eardrums" shouted Peter.

"What's up Nami?" asked Luffy.

"Nami-San?" asked Sanji.

"Oh no" said Nami "WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT!"

"Charm belt?" said Usopp.

"What's that?" asked Luffy.

"From the sound of it, a sex toy" said Peter.

"Calm belt! A region of calm water!"

"...So it is a sex toy?"

"IDIOT!"

Suddenly the ship started rocking violently.

"Huh, an earthquake?" said Luffy.

"Earthquake? In the ocean?" said Zoro.

"Maybe ocean decided it wanted quakes of it's own" said Mabel "And then tomorrow it'll be like 'ugh, I shouldn't of dreamed'"

"I still say it sounds like a sex toy" said Peter.

"You guys, stop talking as if we're fine!" shouted Nami. "Hurry, take in the sails and start rowing! Take us back to where we were!"

"Hai Nami-San!" shouted Sanji and Peter dressed like Sanji.

"...?"

"...?"

Everyone watched as Sanji stomped on Peter before Zoro turned to Nami "What are you so worked up for? Why do we need to row? This is a sailing ship"

"He's right Nami" said Usopp "Why do we have to go back there when we just ran away from the Marines?"

"Would you just listen to me! We're in really deep trouble here!"

"But the sea's so quiet" said Luffy as Usopp and Ranma nodded.

"Fine! I'll explain it do you. Listen! We took the ship out of there in a hurry and ended up farther south of where we're going"

.

.

.

"So we're in the Grand Line" said Luffy.

"That was easy" said Ranma.

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" shouted Usopp.

"IF IT WAS THAT EASY, EVERYONE WOULD GO!" shouted Nami in annoyance.

Nami unrolled the map and showed everyone "Now look! Our destination, the Grand Line, runs between strips, okay? Both of these regions are called the calm belt. No one knows why, but these regions never have winds or ocean currents. It's quite permanently a calm region. For ships that depend on wind power, its a very dangerous place to travel. Luffy? Do you understand?"

"Yeah, just that it's bad"

"Yes yes, I'm glad you got that"

"Man, I never knew there were places like this" said Ben.

"So when that old fart said it was dangerous, is this what he meant?" Sanji asked himself.

"So that's why there wasn't any wind" said Zoro.

"And here I thought I was going crazy" said Ryoga.

"Well that's impossible Ryoga, that's already happened" said Ranma.

"OH HOHO! You got burned bacon" said Peter,

"Bastard" growled Ryoga.

"Well if the ship can't move, there isn't much we can do right?" said Usopp.

"He's right" said Soos "Let's just relax and have hot dogs until the wind starts up"

"We cant!" shouted Nami "Like I said, once you enter this region, no wind will start up no matter how long you wait! And that's not the only reason this region is dangerous. This place is-"

Suddenly the ship started rocking violently again.

"What's going on?" asked Usopp.

"...Something's coming" said Kira.

The waves became more violent when the heads of what looked to be a dozen sea kings rose up, the ship being on the snout of a massive one.

Everyone stared at the sea kings in shock and fright as Nami cried.

"The calm belt is a Sea King breeding ground" said Nami "And for only the big ones two. The reason you can't cross the calm belt is because of these things"

"What are we suppose to do now?" asked Sanji.

"For now, everyone, don't move" said Zoro. "We'll be back in the world soon. And then, we're gonna row like hell"

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" shouted Usopp before Dipper and Mabel covered his mouth as Wendy smacked him on the head.

A giant frog then stared at them before jumping towards them. The Sea Serpent they were on shifted, causing Apis to fall towards the frog.

"Apis!" shouted Luffy as he stretched his arm as Ben jumped towards the frog as he slammed the Ultimatrix. As Ben snatched Apis up, Ben's form turned into a red being with four arms and gold armor.

"**Fourarms!**" Fourarms pounded the frog on the head and then landed back on the Merry as the frog fell back into the sea.

Apis had her eyes covered before she looked around. She gasped when she saw she was hanging before the Merry with Luffy's arm stretched down holding her. Luffy then stretched his arm back up into the air.

"H-his arm is stretching" shouted Apis as Luffy's arm stretched back to the ship "Luffy, did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

"Yup" said Luffy as his arm fully returned.

"Thank you" said Apis.

"Hey guys, any ideas what the hell we do?" asked Ben.

"Let me try something" said Kira.

"Oh that's right, Kira can talk to animals" said Usopp.

"Heh, she can?" asked Fourarms and Apis.

"_Camalayaa~! Camalayaa~!_" shouted Kira. Everyone noticed how all the Sea king's eyes open widen and centered around the little Gelfling. Everyone could see that their eyes seemed to have soften up "_Omadee! Kamadee! Camalayaa~!_"

Slowly, the crowd of Sea Kings started to disband as the giant Sea King slowly lowered it's head towards the surface. Everyone was amazed at how Kira could control such a massive creature like it was a circus elephant.

"_Orvad! Lamma! Lamanee!_" shouted Kira as the Going Merry started to slide off the Sea King's snout and back into the water "_Nyedee, Nyedee Nyedee_" The Sea King gave them a weird smile and then lowered itself back into the water until it was out of sight.

"Are you okay Kira?" asked Jen.

"Yes" said Kira as she rubbed her throat.

Usopp sniffled in gratitude before he suddenly hugged the two Gelflings "I'm so glad I met you!"

"What just happened?" asked Fourarms as he flashed back to Ben.

"Kira-San can talk with animals" said Sanji. "That's how we got the shitty dragon" Sanji pointed to Charizard, who only grunted in annoyance.

"Ah" sighed Nami "We're safe"

"Well our monster problem is solved" said Stan "But we're still stuck in an unmoving sea"

"The old man's right" said Zoro "We still need to get out of here"

"Couldn't Kira have those Sea Kings pull us out?" asked Wendy.

"That's a good idea" said Dipper.

"I can't"

Everyone turned to Kira, who was trying not to make eye contact.

"Why not?" asked Nami.

"Well it's just that the Podlings taught me to never abuse an animal. I was taught to always respect the fauna around me. I wouldn't want to force the Sea Kings to do anything more to us after they decided to spare us"

"I guess your right" said Ranma.

"But then how do we get out of here?" asked Mabel.

Before anyone could answer, they ship suddenly jerked forward, causing everyone to topple to the ground. When the looked up, they saw that Charizard was now flying back to where they came from, it's long tail wrapped around Luffy's favorite seat as it pulled the Going Merry.

"Charizard, he's-" started Dipper.

"Pulling the ship" finished Mabel as she smiled.

"Thatta boy" shouted Stan.

"Good thinking Charizard" said Luffy.

"Heh" Sanji smiled "I guess your useful after all"

"Alright Charizard, keep flying until we exit the calm belt" shouted Nami.

As everyone cheered, Kira noticed that Eevee was looking at Charizard in concern and Kira hoped that Charizard would be okay.

.

Charizard kept pulling the Merry as it flew towards where they originally came from, huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"Keep going Charizard" said Nami.

"We're almost there" said Stan.

Charizard ignored their cheers as it kept flapping it's wings.

As Charizard kept flying, the crew then felt a gust of wind go by.

"Ah, the winds returned" said Zoro.

"YATTA" shouted Luffy "We're out of the calm belt"

"Which I still say is a sex toy" said Peter.

"Let it go man" said Ryoga.

Ben smiled as he turned to Apis "See, they got us out. Now let's take you home"

Apis smiled and cheered as she hugged Ben's waist.

"Alright, Charizard you can-" Nami was interrupted from her talk when she heard a loud splash and Eevee squealing.

Everyone looked and saw that once Charizard released itself from the Going Merry, it succumbed to exhaustion and fell into the water.

"Ah!" shouted Mabel.

"Charizard!" screamed Kira.

"I'm coming!" shouted Luffy as he jumped into the ocean.

.

.

.

"...Luffy can't swim" said Usopp calmly.

"Ah, you idiot!" shouted Ranma as he jumped in, Ben following.

Everyone waited for the four to resurface. Soon Ranma and Ben returned back to the surface, Girl Ranma carrying Luffy over her shoulder as Ripjaws dragged Charizard on board.

"Phew" said Mabel as she sighed in relief.

"Man, you really are a cross dresser" said Ripjaws to Ranma. Ranma twitched in anger before she smirked sinisterly.

"Sanji-Kun" said Ranma cheerfully as she mimic Nami's tone "Could you please make sushi"

"HAI!" said Lovestruck Sanji, who treated female Ranma differently from male Ranma.

"W-wait a minute" said a nervous Ripjaws"

"VEE~!"

Everyone turned and saw that Eevee was crying around Charizard as it pushed Charizard's head with it's paws.

"Is Charizard okay?" asked Soos.

"Well he did pull us for a long time" said Ryoga.

"Can't really blame the guy" said Wendy.

"..." Jen looked at Charizard carefully.

"What is it Jen?" asked Kira.

"Is it just me, or is Charizard's flame smaller?"

Everyone looked to where Jen pointed out. Charizard's flame was indeed smaller, about the size of child's hand.

"I don't think that's a good sigh" said Zoro.

Eevee then suddenly ran inside the ship before returning with the Pokedex in it's mouth. It jumped to Nami as he dropped the thing into Nami's hands.

The Pokedex activated shortly after that "_The flame on Charizard's tail represents it's life. When Charizard's flame goes out, Charizard's life will end_"

"Eh?!"

Everyone looked horrified.

"**CHARIZARD!**" screamed everyone.

**Omake.**

"Hi, Peter Griffin here to tell you what Grinds my Gears" said Peter.

"You know what Grinds my Gears, the names of Dragon Ball's villains. I mean, look at all the names of these guys. Colors, instruments, coldness, numbers, and freaking Disney's Cinderella for Pete's sake. I mean seriously, the last and strongest villain in Dragon Ball Z is named after the Fairy God mother's song. I forever have the image of Fat Buu in a blue dress waving a wand around in my head. At least life didn't decide to screw Beerus by giving him a weird name. I mean for all we know, he could of been named after one of Quagmire's cats. Heh, how would you feel if Beerus was named James or Mittens or Principessa. Imagine, Super Saiyan God Goku vs the God of Destruction Principessa. And that is why Quagmire's dead cats grinds my gears.

.

**And that is done.**

**How did you like my Omake? Comment on what the next omake should be about.**

**Noticed no one tried to guess who Bill revived last chapter, so that's a thing.**

**BTW, a thought occurred. You know how the Straw Hat's number 1 fan, Bartolomeo, was in the crowd when Luffy was saved from Buggy. Can you imagine his reaction to Ranma's and Peter's fights or Zoro, Sanji, and Ryoga's arrival on Charizard. He must of been spazzing out like crazy.**

**To answer a question, the Shifuto Shifuto Fruit works like this. As said last Chapter, the Shifuto Shifuto Fruit only works on those with form changes. Like if Ranma or Ryoga ate it, they could change between forms. Or a Pokemon could shift through evolve forms.**

**Finally, I'm announcing that there will be a way for other characters outside the 15 confirmed series to appear, though they aren't joining the cast. It's more like they'll appear and then there gone. It isn't like what I did before, this is like an updated version of a cutaway. You'll have to wait awhile before you find out what the hell I'm talking. Hopefully by the time you learn, the next episode of Gravity Falls will come out.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL**


	18. An Unspected Three

**Hey guys, time for Chapter 18. It's been awhile since I last posted, but I got a life outside of fanfiction.**

**"Yeah right" said Peter.**

**Hey at least I'm not known for abusing my daughter or being the town's drunk or getting beaten up by Liam Neeson.**

**"Liam Neeson. I could totally kick his ass"**

**He kicked your ass.**

**"Shut up! Oh and to the readers. Remember when I did that 'what would you rather do' thing in chapter two and Quagmire didn't take the Ramsay Snow option. Well I found a picture of him on that flaying cross thing that they had Theon on. I was like 'Oh my god, Ramsay found Quagmire' and so I went all the way to George R R Martin's house and-"**

**Peter, what the hell does this have to do with One Piece Adventures?**

**"Absolutely nothing"**

**...On with the actual story**

.

Bill floated above his castle as he observed his greatest creation yet.

"Is all of this really necessary?" asked Mewtwo, who floated next to him.

"Yeah, with the arrival of Ben Tennyson in the Pirate Realm, it'll only be a matter of time before someone realizes that those in the Straw Hat crew aren't from this world, so I'm adding this to throw chaos to the entire Grand Line"

What they were looking at was a giant orb the size of the moon floating above their heads.

"I'm just lucky I met you because the idea wouldn't of occurred to me if I hadn't met you. In fact, this wouldn't even be possible without you"

"Is this really a good idea?" asked Mewtwo "If you proceed with your plan, you could throw that entire realm into chaos"

"Hey, I like chaos" said Bill "If we didn't have chaos, we wouldn't have insanity"

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yes, because the world needs insanity" Bill then smiled wickedly "At least in my world it should. Are the Garthim ready for my next plan?"

"Yes. With your infinite power and this realm's energy, the Dark Crystal is spawning Garthim faster than one could believe"

"Good. That wrinkled fool SkekUng was the Garthim Master before becoming the New Emperor. He had to use minor conjunctions to create the Garthim, which meant in Thra, the Garthim, while many, were limited. But here in my realm, I can create Garthim as easily as I can draw them" said Bill as he handed Mewtwo a sheet of paper.

"...These are stick figures"

"I said as easily as I could draw them. I didn't say I was good"

"If I may ask, where is that little goat woman"

"Aughra, her name is Aughra. And she's currently being watched by Kanna"

"..."

"Oh relax Mewtwo, she's loyal"

"It's not her loyalty that concerns me. It's her nature. When she awoke, she just stared. And when you explained the situation to her, how she was revived and how she is to serve you while you hold her heart, she just nodded"

"There's two reasons for that. One, she's a void demon. It means she's basically nothing, even personality wise. Secondly, from the moment of her birth to her death, she has known nothing but loyalty to her twisted creator. Hell I shouldn't even call it loyalty, it was more like slavery"

"So that gem is-"

"Literally her heart" said Bill as he pulled out the gem.

"It's sad to think such a child only knows servitude" said Mewtwo as he stared at the gem "Even if her powers are twisted"

"What'cha talking about Mewtwo?! Her powers are great. It's like making a puppet out of humans without killing them then flaying their skin off before you rearrange the organs-"

"Okay I don't need to hear anymore"

"Wimp. But moving on, her powers are useful. And I'm glad I got to test them out"

"Will this small trick of yours really be worth it?"

"That's for the future to tell. Besides, I might as well have fun with the Straw Hat's situation. After all, their group is split in two now"

.

_Dipper's Entry #2._

_We're currently on Apis's island after escaping from those mad Marines and Calm Belt.  
_

_Well what I wanna say most is that Charizard survived. Luckily, Ben quickly turned into an alien called Heatblast and kept his flame stable and growing. With advice from the Pokedex, Nami advised us to have Charizard brought into the kitchen and have Sanji cook as many meals so the steam and humidity would keep Charizard's flame lit. Normally it would be a dream for Luffy to receive food from Sanji out of the blue since the food had to go somewhere, but he wasn't in the mood. Frankly, none of us feel good about this._

_Because we were too reliant on Charizard, we worked him to exhaustion. And around a freaking ocean for pity's sake! It's like we asked Charizard to kill himself for our sakes. If we knew what the result was, we would of tried to find a different method. I think we all would still be in a bad mood if it wasn't for Ranma. He kind of snapped us out of it. He told us all that it wasn't our fault that Charizard gave it his all for us and that it was Charizard that decided to pull the Going Merry, none of us forced him. And that if Charizard could speak, he would incinerate us by being sad about one's action. Later, I asked Grunkle Stan what Ranma meant and he told me that for warrior types, they would perform any feet to protect their comrades, even at the price of there own life. I guess Ranma was speaking from experience when he didn't want us to worry too much for Charizard, because it would be insulting to Charizard's deed. Despite a few screws loose and the gender thing, Ranma was actually a really cool person, someone I would love to have as an older brother. _

_Well after the whole calm belt thing, we arrived on Apis's island and this is where things get crazy. Apparently Apis ate a Devil Fruit that allows her to talk to animals like Kira, And this is the real table turner, she befriended some type of dragon called a Sennenryu named Ryu. The sight of a sick dragon nearly had us have a relapse of Charizard, but we kept our cool. Apparently Apis wants to return Ryu to his island and the Marines were after her because a Sennenryu could be made to make an elixir of life or something. I guess after seeing Ryu and being reminded of Charizard, Luffy agreed to take Ryu home.  
_

_Nami decided we would split into two groups. Group 1 were the original crew that went with Apis to take Ryu home, they left awhile ago. Group 2 would be the rest of the Straw Hats and Ben that would stay on the island and watch after Charizard since we couldn't take him with us since the Marines could mistake him for a odd type of Sennenryu. Now were just waiting for Luffy and the others to come back._

"Hey Dipper"

Dipper looked up and saw Mabel standing over him. "Yes Mabel?"

"You okay?"

"Well I wished we could've gone with the others and all"

"You heard what Nami and Grunkle Stan said, we protect our dragon as they save Apis's friend"

"I know. By the way, what's Ben and Jen doing?"

They turned to the two that were sitting on the beach's shore. For the last hour, Ben would transform into several different aliens and Jen would take a part from that alien and apply it to whatever he was building.

"Wanna check?" asked Mabel.

"Sure" The twins walked over to the two "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a staff. With Ben's different forms, I could make a staff out of several different material" Said Jen as he used a knife to make the inside of a purple crystal hollow. "Alright Ben, I now need that fire alien of yours"

"Alright" Ben slammed the Ultimatrix "**Heatblast!**"

Ben shot a tiny ball of fire inside the hollow crystal.

"Perfect" said Jen as he jammed the crystal into a long staff-

.

Quagmire suddenly looked into the air as he smiled "Giggity"

.

Dipper and Mabel gazed at the staff Jen carried. The staff itself was a piece of harden wood that came from Wildvine, Spidermonkey's web wrapped around the staff, two icicles made from Big Chill hanging by the tips connected to each side of the staff's hollow head, Chromastone's crystal with Heatblast's fire inside placed inside the staff's hollow head, held in place by Goop's sticky goo.

"Wow" said Dipper.

"That's like the coolest design for a staff ever" said Mabel.

"Thank you" said Jen as he pulled out his knife "But now I gotta make the hieroglyph marks on the staff"

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"Because the marks will be what give the staff it's mystic powers. And without the marks, the icicles would melt, the fire would go out, the web would tear apart, the crystal would break piece by piece and the goo would harden. I don't want that" said Jen as he carved markings into the staff.

"Wow, that sounds more complicated than getting Soos to eat his greens" said Mabel.

*Cutaway*

"Come on, eat the broccoli" said Mabel as she shoved a fork with broccoli on it in Soos's face, who was sitting in a high chair.

Soos shook his head as he kept his mouth shut.

"... Dumb shoes"

"HAAHAHHAHAHAHA-" Mabel shoved the broccoli into Soos mouth. Soos swallowed as he massaged his throat "Ah, that wasn't fair Mabel. You know I find dumb shoes funny"

"What did this ass say about shoes?" said a shoe from across the counter behind Soos "Well I at least I know my name"

"Do you?" asked Soos.

"...No, I'm retarded"

*End*

Meanwhile in an empty house around the beach, Stan was eating cake as he was reading several scrolls he found in Ranma's bag as Ranma did hand stands as Charizard slept in the corner.

"What are these?" asked Stan as he read them. Luckily throughout his travels, he learned Japanese so he could read the words on the scroll.

"It's the scrolls for the Yama-Sen Ken and the Umi-Sen Ken" said Ranma "My pops invented these techniques for breaking and entering" Before the whole situation, Ranma was training to use the advanced techniques of the two fighting styles, incase he ever had to fight an insanely powerful guy like Saffron again. That's how he learned the Shock of the Conducting Eel technique.

"Wait a minute. You mean your old man actually invented fighting techniques for the purpose of breaking the law?" To Stan, the paper in front of him seemed to shine gold. Stan then raised fist into the air "This paper is paper from God!"

Suddenly Light Yagami from Death Note appeared at the door "You have pages of the Death Note?! Give them to me! I am Justice! I am the god of the new world and protect those who can't defend themselves! Everyone is rotten! I-"

**WHAM!**

Light fell over as L stood over him.

"Sorry about that" said L as he started to drag Light away before noticing the pie next to Stan.

"...?"

"..."

"...?"

"Gonna eat that pie?"

"Well-" L's eyes stared into Stan's soul "Ah, take it" he tossed the pie to L, who peacefully left "Darn weird eyed detectives"

"So why do you care so much about the scrolls Stan?" asked Ranma.

"Well I wouldn't mind learning these little tricks" said Stan "I mean it would be useful to the crew and stuff"

"You just wanna break into houses"

"At least I tried" Stan got up and took the scrolls with him "I'm gonna do some reading in the sun with a zipper down now" Stan went outside.

Ranma continued to walk around the room on his hands when suddenly he heard a low growling sound. He turned his head and saw Charizard moving it's head around.

"Ah, your awake" Charizard turned his head to Ranma "You had us all worried, especially her" Charizard looked to its side and saw Eevee sleeping next to him.

"It's funny, now she had to worry about you" Charizard just stared "Must be weird not having Kira act as a translator, ah well" Ranma pushed himself off his hands and landed on his feet. "You had us all worry"

Charizard's eyes soften.

"Hey don't worry. You got us out of the calm belt and your alive, all's right and that's where we're leaving it"

Charizard growled then turned it's head away.

"Let me guess, your embarrassed that you fainted from exhaustion after doing so much for us. And your sad that you probably made the crew worry" Charizard looked at Ranma while keeping it's sharp glare "Well these things happen. Once Luffy and the others get back, we'll continue sailing, we'll get into Grand Line, we find One Piece, simple as that"

Charizard just stared at Ranma.

"Oh, I guess I gotta tell you whats going on"

.

Peter was sitting on a stump polishing a sword as Wendy resting in a reclining chair, Soos fanning the both of them.

"Okay, I understand fanning Wendy, but why do I have to fan you Mr. Griffin?"

Peter just threw a jelly bean into Soos's mouth. Soos chewed before he replied "Your argument is valid"

The reason Wendy was tired was because when the Straw Hats were building a raft for Ryu, Wendy did most of the work and craftsmanship as the were designing the raft. You could say that Wendy was in charge of the whole thing. After that, she only had enough to carve Jen's Staff.

"Ugh, I'm so tired from working with all those pieces of wood" said Wendy. Peter's eyes widen.

"I'm surprised you knew how to work with all that wood Wendy" said Soos.

"Well Soos, I guess for me, working with wood is natural. It's like when I have an axe in my hand, it feels like I'm filling a hole as I work with the wood"

"Is it complicated?" asked Soos.

"Well at first, but the more I got to work with it, it gets easy to fit each piece in place"

At this point, Peter fell over laughing his guts out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ha ha ha ho~o. Hehehe That's what she said HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At the time Kira walked back from her trip into the woods when she noticed Peter laughing next to Soos and Wendy. She also noticed how dangerously close Peter's sword was to his neck.

"Peter, your sword!" shouted Kira. Peter started calming down as he grabbed the sword's handle and placed it on the ground next to him. "Sorry Kira"

"Peter please be careful in the future. The sword was dangerously close to your neck. I don't want anymore bad things to happen to my Nakama"

"...Your right, I'm sorry careful" said Peter again, this time more seriously.

"It's okay Peter" said Kira.

"By the way Mr. Griffin, where'd you get that sword?" asked Soos.

"Oh, well I found this when me, Luffy and the others were running to the Merry. It's like the sword I used during my duel with Shelley Boothbishop" said Peter as he flashed his sword around "I figure I could keep this and practice my swordsmanship"

"Were all trying really hard to stand tall with the others" said Soos sadly. It was mostly true. When compared to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ranma, Ryoga, Charizard, and Ben, everyone else didn't seem that strong.

"Well, they are crazy strong people" said Wendy.

"And were just weak" said Soos.

"Soos your not weak" said Kira "Everyone here is strong in more ways than one. There are things we excel at that the others can't compete with. My mother Ydra once told me, that those who see themselves as weak are stronger than they could possibly imagine. I don't have incredible fixing abilities like you Soos. I don't even know what most of the stuff you work with is"

Soos stayed silent for a minute before he smiled "Your right Kira, I can't feel down on myself just because I can't stretch or turn into aliens. I Soos the handyman, and that's all the matters"

Kira and Wendy smiled for the lovable man child.

"Hey Kira" said Peter "I think that guys been staring at you for awhile" he pointed to a rock, where L was eating Pie as he stared at Kira.

.

Ryoga was walking around a forest as he patrolled the island. Nami told him that one of them should patrol the island often in case the Marines came back. Since Ryoga seemed to cover a whole lot of places in a short time, he was voted to patrol the island as the others waited. And to make sure he wasn't lost, Kira lent him Fizzgig so that way when the others returned, Kira could called Fizzgig to lead Ryoga back.

"Man, what a week" said Ryoga as he picked an apple off a tree and started eating. For Ryoga, who got lost daily, it wasn't new to end up in strange and exotic places. But a different universe took the cake. Ryoga wasn't really fond of the idea of being on a boat surrounded by water twenty-four seven with the only person he actually really knew was his mortal rival, but the he knew that this world was filled with strong people from the smoke marine they met in Loguetown or the person who attacked Ben.

...That was another thing. When Ryoga first saw Ben's legs, he knew someone attacked them. For Ryoga, when it came to physical wounds, he could tell what were accidents and what were the results of fights. Ben's legs weren't bashed against rocks or crushed against viscous waves, someone crushed them. And with big feet too.

'...No, the guy who crushed Ben's legs might of just crushed him when he was in a smaller alien form. That might be it. And his knuckles were bloody red, meaning he was punching someone made of stone or steel' Ryoga stopped walking and raised his fist, looking at his calloused fingers '...No, it might of been someone who's simply has a high level of endurance, like me. So I can guess that whoever attacked Ben had rough skin and was powerful enough to at least take Ben on head on. But Ben can't remember who attacked him, since the last thing he remembers is meeting Apis. And all Apis remembers is meeting Ben, so I can't get anything off her. Meaning Ben must of suffered a head wound... No, there was no wounds around his head besides minor scraps and cuts...! There is the chance that someone messed with his memories. Like that time Shampoo made Akane forget about Ranma. That's probably a good comparison for now. Someone messed with Ben's memories, but didn't remove any. So now I can guess that Ben arrived here for some important reason on the behalf of this Paradox guy, but someone attacked Ben and messed with his memories to avoid any problems. So now the main questions are who attacked Ben, why they did it, and most importantly, why was Ben sent here.

"Man I wish you could talk Fizzgig, I could use any advice right now" said Ryoga as he turned around. But when he turned around, Fizzgig wasn't there. "Hmm? Where'd that dog thing go?"

What Ryoga didn't know was that we stopped walking and was looking at his hand, Fizzgig was trying to get the apple core out of Ryoga's other hand, but Ryoga was too deep in thought to pay attention or notice. So Fizzgig gave up and decided to find any fallen apples.

"Man, Kira's gonna kill me" Ryoga started going in a random direction as he looked for the dog "Fizzgig! Where are you?!"

Meanwhile, Fizzgig was going around the forest in search for an apple or any food to eat.

Then Fizzgig saw an interesting fruit. It was a fruit shaped like a small hand drum with spikes around it that was entirely brown with red dot patterns.

.

"And now there helping Apis get Ryu to his home" said Ranma to Charizard.

Charizard stared at Ranma as everything settled into Charizard's mind. Charizard didn't care what weird quest Luffy and the others were doing, all that mattered to him was that they were at least alive to do said quest.

!

!

Ranma and Charizard turned their heads towards where the ocean was. Charizard snarled with flashing it's fangs. Ranma narrowed his eyes as he tightened his fist.

"You feel that two, three strong guys just showed up" Ranma got up and headed to the door "I'll send Mabel to you if things get ugly"

Ranma got outside and headed to the beach's shore. He stopped right next to the twins, Ben, Jen, and Stan.

"You all see what I see too right?" asked Ranma.

"Yep, trouble" said Ben.

A marine ship was sailing towards the island.

"Ready for a fight?" asked Ranma as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it" said Ben as he started dialing the Ultimatrix.

Before Dipper or Stan could talk sense into them, Jen's advanced eyes payed attention to the ship.

His eyes could see three things moving towards the front of the ship. Jen then immediately widen his eyes.

"Move back!" shouted Jen.

Everyone quickly moved back, and in time, for the three things had jumped off the ship and landed on the shore.

They all stared at the three people standing before them.

Captain Kuro

Don Krieg

Arlong

"Anyone else get the feeling these guys are Marines?" asked Stan as he held his fists up high.

"I think your right Grunkle Stan" said Dipper as he stood infront of Mabel.

It was indeed three of Luffy's enemies.

Captain Kuro, who nearly killed Usopp's friend Kaya for her fortune.

Don Krieg, who nearly seized the floating restaurant that Sanji worked at for his own.

Arlong, who was the nightmare of Nami's life and was the Tyrant against humanity itself.

Except, they were different.

Kuro had a golden charm on his forehead, two whiskers on each of his cheeks, and the claws he used as weapons were now no longer from his gloves, but from his actual fingers.

Dong Krieg wasn't wearing his powerful armor, the only thing he wore were black briefs. But his entire body seemed to be made out of white stone with black dots covering his entire body, a pillar like horn popping out of his back.

Arlong was now a darker shade of blue, a four pointed star mark under his chin, his once black hair now completely yellow. The skin around his around looked more ragged and sharp than before too.

And all of there eyes were blank.

"I've seen these guys in wanted posters before" said Ranma "But they look different, like there stronger"

"Grunkle Stan, we should run and wait for Luffy to get back" said Dipper.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ranma, Ben, and Stan smiled.

"Sorry Dipper" said Stan "But after everything everyone's done for us, I can't just run away like usual. I'm not like the others, but I'll fight too"

"Your Grunkle's right Dipper" said Ben "There's no running from creeps like these guys, besides" Ben dialed the Ultimatrix "Heroes don't run"

Ranma cracked his neck and grinned "Kids, watch closely, you're gonna see how the Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts does things"

"Jen" said Stan. Jen turned his attention to Stan. "Take care of Dipper and Mabel, there the only real family I have"

So the three each faced their opponent.

Stan against Kuro.

Ben against Don Krieg.

Ranma against Arlong.

"Ranma...Ben...Stanford...WIN!" shouted Jen.

.

Omake

"Hi Peter Griffin here. You know what Grinds my Gears? Road Kill. I mean, every freaking time I drive to the store or work or the Clam, I always a dead raccoon or a squished Squirrel or a dying deer. It's freaking gross to look at and it just makes me feel sad for the animals. And the worst part is most causes of road kill is caused by animals jumping out into the street. Like if there was only a way to keep animals off the road, like paint tigers on the street or something. I don't know, but I still hate road kill. And that's what Grinds my Gears.

.

**And now Chapter 18 is finished.**

**Sorry that this one took so long, but I was waiting for A Tale of Two Stans to come out first. Loved the episode.**

**Now let's get some things out of the way.**

**First, Ben's position in the crew.**

**Ben Tennyson - Wild Card**

**Ben is basically the one who no one could prepare for. Unlike in his world, no one really has any knowledge about the Ultimatrix, so no one could really prepare for every single one of his aliens.**

**Now I'm suspecting a bombardment of questions and guesses and ideas to come in the reviews so I'll happily wait to see what everyone has to say.**

**REVIEW LIKE FREAKING HELL!**


	19. Ryoga and Ben vs Don Krieg

**How's it going readers. Time to start the 19th chapter. And what better way than with three battles. Surprised no one asked what happened to Arlong, Don Krieg, or Captain Kuro, but I guess people can survive without asking questions.  
**

**Now let's start this chapter.**

.

Nezumi stared at where the three pirates stood before they jumped off. He wanted to tell the crew to turn around and get the hell away from Gunkan Island and whatever crazy thing that bastard wanted.

But one look at the crew reminded him, they weren't his crew anymore. And he couldn't speak anymore.

.

_Nezumi was sitting in his bed in his quarters as he was massaging his head from where Roronoa Zoro and that orange haired bitch attacked him. _

_'Damn that Straw Hat Bastard!' thought Nezumi 'My life was much easier when I was doing business with Arlong. Shush bribes, a chance at nearly 100 millions Beri, a nice life. But then that monster bested Arlong and I'm made me the fool'_

_Nezumi looked over to the wanted poster in the wall, which was Luffy's smiling face._

_"Mugiwara!" screamed Nezumi "I curse you and your stinking crew"_

_"Captain" one of Nezumi's grunts busted the door open._

_"Fool, knock first Baka!"_

_"C-Captain. Three intruders boarded the ship._

_"What?"_

_._

_Nezumi followed the soldier outside and went to confront these stowaways.  
_

_When he got outside, he saw that the stowaways were standing in the middle of the ship, his crew was surrounding them on all sides._

_One was a tall man that was dressed in yellow and black, a cane twirling in his hand, a top hat twirling in the other hand, and an eye patch that covered one of his eyes._

_The second one was another tall man with silver hair with horn like things poking out on top, a coil thing on his neck connected to the back of his head, and a purple tail moving around behind him like a serpent waiting for the kill._

_The last one was a young girl, who was all white. From the clothes she wore to the flowers in her hair to even her very own skin. Her eyes were blank and she carried a sinister looking mirror._

_Nezumi smirked and stepped forward._

_"Greetings stowaways" said Nezumi cockily. "I must inform you to surrender, or will be forced to kill you all"_

_The yellow man cracked his neck "Hmm, so that's what cracking bones sound like" he smiled "It really has been a long time since I took this form"_

_"Stop speaking nonsense!" shouted Nezumi._

_"...Kanna"_

_The girl stepped forward. To Nezumi's surprise, the mirror glowed and then suddenly all of Nezumi's men stiffened up._

_Nezumi watched as all of them started to slowing open their mouths. Nezumi was expecting them to scream or something, but then white spiritual orbs exited their mouths and glided into the girl's mirror._

_Nezumi was taken aback by the odd event and fell backwards. "Wha-what is this?!"_

_The girl just stared at Nezumi, like as if she was staring through Nezumi._

_Nezumi flinched and ran to jump overboard. And he was to jump when-"_

_"AAAAHHH!"_

_Surrounding the boat were giant black crabs._

_"What the hell is happening?!"_

_Nezumi then suddenly felt a choking sensation in his throat. He grasped his neck for comfort when he felt himself rise off the ground and twirl back to face the three._

_"As you can see, I captured this ship in less than a minute. Now here's stage two of my quick plan" The yellow man snapped his fingers. The girl's mirror glowed again and Nezumi feared that whatever she did to his men was now gonna happen to him. But then he noticed something pass by his head. It was like what came out of his men's mouths, except it was red. It approached one of his men and went down his throat. His eyes regain color, but they were red. The man then made clicking noises with his tongue._

_Nezumi could only watch as the red things left the crab things and enter his own men._

_"Well that was an interesting test" said the yellow man "So you can take souls and put them into another person's body as long as it doesn't have a soul" The man then strutted over to Nezumi, who was stilling choking/floating in midair._

_"Now listen good, you're wondering why you have a choking sensation in your throat. The truth is I'm sealing your voice, soon you won't be able to hear your own voice in your head. Now listen closely rat guy. This ship will head to Gunkan Island and capture the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm only leaving you because my soldiers don't know Marine protocol and you might be of some use. And to make sure you don't try something, I'm leaving three of my new PK Hybrids to watch you and destroy the Straw Hats. Don't die on me rat"  
_

_Nezumi would never forget how the man turned his head down in a full 360 and smiled._

.

Nezumi stayed quiet. He just watched as as his men jumped off the ship and swam to shore, most likely to capture any of the Straw Hats that weren't on shore.

Nezumi would of yelled when one of the men grabbed him and jumped off the ship if he could of. He struggled as the man dragged him through the waves.

...Oh well, at least Mugiwara, Roronoa Zoro and the orange haired bitch would get theirs. Nezumi smiled when he saw the crew standing before Arlong, Krieg, and Kuro. Then his eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

The people standing across from the PK hybrids weren't Mugiwara, Roronoa, the Mikan woman, the long nosed man, or the curly eyebrow man.

Just two punk teens and an old man, two kids, a pig and a thing standing a ways back.

Nezumi gritted his teeth and quickly hid behind a rock. He didn't even notice the possessed Marines swimming around the island to enter from another direction.

.

Stan, Ranma, and Ben continued to stare at the three in front of them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh will someone say something already!" shouted Mabel from behind some rocks.

"Mabel, get down" said Dipper as he dragged his sister's head back down.

"Man, there just staring at each other" said Mabel as Waddles rubbed his snout against Mabel's leg.

"Look Mabel, as much as I care about Grunkle Stan's safety, I think we should find Soos, Wendy, and the others and tell them about what's going on"

"No, we have to stay here" said Jen.

"Why?"

"While you guys were watching the others, I say Marine soldiers jump off the ship and swim to shore" said Jen "Some of them are watching from hiding places both to see how this fight goes out and to watch us"

"Us?" questioned Mabel.

"Some of them went around the island to look for the others" said Jen "And the ones watching us are waiting for us to lead them to the others. Except for Peter and Ryoga, I'm not sure if the others could fight all those Marines. Especially since Charizard is still weak"

"But if we stay here, we'll just be in Grunkle Stan's way" said Dipper.

"No we won't" said Jen as he brought his fist up and tapped the air. The twins were able to hear a glass like sound with each tap. Dipper and Mabel felt around them and felt that there was an invisible dome around them.

"What is this?" asked Dipper.

"I put a barrier up to protect us so we can still watch how this plays out" said Jen "It's a good thing Ben and me were able to finish my staff in time" said Jen as he slenderly slid his hand down the staff.

"And I guess with all that reading you've been doing, you learned a lot of magic right?" said Mabel.

"Yes, but only defensive spells. I don't have anything that could help the others" said Jen "I'm afraid I'm useless in this situation"

"No your not Jen" said Dipper "Do you know any spells that could allow us to warn the others?"

"...Yes, but I'll need a piece of paper"

"Here" said Mabel as she pulled out a sticker book. She scrolled through the pages until she came across a page that had all the stickers pulled off. She ripped the paper out of the book and handed it to Jen.

"Now I need one of you to draw the faces of the others"

"Mabel you do it" said Dipper as he took the paper off Jen and handed it back to Mabel along with his logbook pen "Draw Soos, Wendy, Kira, and Peter's faces"

"What about Ryoga and Fizzgig?"

"There patrolling the island, and Ryoga can take care of himself" said Dipper.

"Okay" said Mabel as she drew the faces of their four companions. "Done"

She handed the paper to Jen.

"Now this is where I make my mark" Jen brought his right hand to his face and bit his index finger until blood came out. He then drew symbols and hieroglyphs marks all over the paper with his blood as neatly as he could.

When Jen was done, the paper started glowing. Jen whispered softly into the paper.

"Now we just need this to go into the air" said Jen.

"Leave that to me" said Dipper as he took the paper and folded it into a paper airplane. Dipper shot the paper airplane into the sky and the paper immediately went into a different direction and flew towards where the others were.

"Let's hope this works" said Dipper.

Ranma, Ben, and Stan continued to stare at the three in front of them.

"...Not that I don't like suspenseful moments, but can we fight already?" asked Stan.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know, but-" Ben stopped talking when he felt a vibrating from his pocket. He pulled out the Pokedex Nami lent him.

"The Poke whatchamacallit" said Stan.

"Why's that going off?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know let me check" said Ben as he activated the Pokedex.

_"Aron, the iron armor Pokemon. Aron has an impressive defensive power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in it's body"_

_"Meowth, the cat scratch Pokemon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of it's daytime hours sleeping"_

_"Carvanha, the savage Pokemon. Carvanha has powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth able to chew through solid steel. Carvanha will form packs and attack any invaders in it's territory"_

The three were confused.

"So why did this thing give me three random Pokemon?" asked Ben.

"...Wait" Grunkle Stan looked at the three pirates across from them "Look at those three. They look slightly like the Pokemon we just saw"

"...Your right Stan" said Ben "They must of had Pokemon DNA fused with them"

"How?" asked Ranma.

"Beats me" Ben threw the Pokedex over to the kids and Jen before he dialed the Ultimatrix "I'll take Don Krieg away from here and give you guys room to fight"

"Good luck kid" said Stan.

"Knock his block off" said Ranma.

Ben slammed the Ultimatrix.

"**Jetray!**"

Nezumi dropped his jaw from his hiding place.

Jetray quickly flew behind Krieg and grabbed him by the arms. He flew away to another part of the island.

"Alright" said Stan as he cracked his knuckles "Let's-GAH!"

Kuro had appeared behind Stan and pushed him into the ground.

"What?" said Stan "I'm out already?! Dammit!"

"Stan!" shouted Ranma as he ran to kick Kuro off Stan only for Arlong to appear above him.

Ranma quickly jumped out of the way as Arlong spiked his fists into the ground. Ranma pushed his legs into the ground as he landed and flew straight towards Arlong, punching him in the gut.

Arlong was sent flying into the ocean, but Ranma shook his hand in pain. Punching Arlong felt like punching ragged edged rocks.

Suddenly Arlong shot himself out of the water like a harpoon towards Ranma. Ranma tried to jump out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough as Arlong's nose slashed against his thigh. Ranma landed on top of a rock and felt his thigh. Nothing bad, but it was painful, especially with Arlong's rough skin. Ranma had to jump up as Arlong came crashing through the rock, smashing it into small pieces. Ranma kicked his foot into Arlong's head and smashed him into the ground. Arlong quickly recovered and grabbed Ranma's leg and through him into the air before jumping into the air himself. But when Arlong caught up with Ranma.

"**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**"

Ranma bombarded Arlong with a barrage of punches, sending Arlong crashing through several stone pillars. Ranma gritted his teeth in pain. His knuckles were cut open as if someone was sharpening knives against Ranma's knuckles. Ranma ignored the pain as he landed on a rooftop. Arlong quickly jumped on to the roof and now had a sharp pair of jaws in each hand. Arlong used the jaws as weapons as he tried to ensnare Ranma with his jaws. Ranma had to dodge every one of those and couldn't counter since Arlong's rough skin made attacking him worse. If only Ranma had Ryoga's more endured skin.

"GAAAAHH!" Ranma broke the chimney off the roof and swung Arlong away. Ranma pushed himself off the roof towards Arlong and slammed the chimney against Arlong's back, breaking the chimney into pieces. Arlong fell back into the water as Ranma landed on a tall stone pillar.

Ranma took in deep breathes as he tried to catch his breath when he noticed a horrifying discovery. Ranma had landed on a stone pillar in the middle of the ocean a long way from the island and now had Arlong swimming below him.

"Must of pushed myself off the roof a little too much" said Ranma.

Kuro was staring at Ranma as he studied his predicament, still keeping Stan pinned into the ground.

But Kuro was so focused of the match he didn't notice Stan gently pull something out of his fez.

Stan grinned as he quietly brought the item to his mouth. Stan quickly swallowed it as veins around his eyes intensified.

Kuro widen his eyes as he felt a surge of energy before a fist made contact with his cheek and sent him flying into the air.

When Kuro landed, he saw that Stan was now shaking as his body surged with power.

"Heh, thought you had me huh. Good thing, I have these" Stan showed Kuro a tiny glass bottle filled with pills "These are my Juggernaut pills. These increase the body's physical abilities a 100 fold so-"

Kuro appeared behind Stan to stab him through.

And Stan had grabbed his hand pointed the claws towards Kuro's face.

"So I can fight freaks like you" said Stan as he decked Kuro right in the face, breaking his glasses and sending him crashing into the ground, actually creating a small crater.

"Ready for more cat guy?" asked Stan.

Kuro got up as his claws glowed.

.

Kira was looking into the sky as birds flew in many directions.

"Guys, something's wrong" said Kira.

"Why, it's just birds" said Wendy.

"No, I hear them saying stuff like soldiers and monsters and other stuff"

"Huh, I don't like the sound of this dudes" said Soos.

"...Hey guys, do you also see the flying origami plane?" said Peter as he pointed to a paper airplane flying around them.

Before the Mystery Shack employees or the She-Gelfling could question it-

"There are Marines on the island along with three wanted Pirates with high bounties. Ranma, Stan, and Ben are fighting them, but the Marines are looking for others. Be prepared and stay safe" came Jen's voice as the plane circled them.

"That's Jen's voice" said Kira.

"Holy crap" said Peter "They already found us"

"I thought the point of splitting up was so the Marines wouldn't attack this island" said Soos.

"Well, there here now" said Wendy as she got up "Let's get the twins and Jen and get somewhere safe"

"What about Ryoga and Fizzgig?" questioned Kira.

Before Wendy could answer that, she turned her head and found several Marines coming down a path towards them.

"Dammit" said Wendy as she stood infront of Kira.

"This isn't going well" said Soos.

"Stop your belly aching"

Soos, Wendy, and Kira turned to Peter and saw that he was now in his Long John Peter getup with his sword in his hand.

"We're pirates. We don't clam up when things get bad, we pull out our swords and guns and fuck shit up" said Peter as he stood infront of the charging Marines. "I faced corrupted cops, dirty joke writers, convicted criminals, the government, angry mothers, nuns, a mob of pissed off black guys, mobsters, the British, Nazis, giant chickens, the drunks of Ireland and Liam Neeson. These Marines don't scare me. Aha hahahahaha!"

Peter then ran towards the Marines and was able to cut down three Marines before engaging two in a sword fight.

"Peter/Mr. Griffin!" shouted Kira and Soos.

"Guys, take cover. I'll help Peter" said Wendy as she picked up an axe and ran over to help Peter.

Wendy cut down two Marines that were about to kill Peter from behind then dodged a blow that would of taken her head off before tripping the offending Marine.

The Marines surrounding Wendy looked at her for a minute before Wendy twirled her axe around like a baton before holding it steadily in her hands.

.

Ryoga was still searching around the woods for Fizzgig.

"Damn, I don't want to see how Kira gets when she's angry" said Ryoga "Hey Fizzgig you little bastard! Where are ya?!"

Ryoga stopped shouting when he heard the sound of marching. He turned around and saw Marine soldiers coming towards him. He lazily turned his head and saw that Marines were now surrounding him on all sides.

Ryoga cracked his neck and smirked. "So, they found us already" Ryoga cracked his fingers and balled them into fists.

Three Marines charged him, but Ryoga kicked them away like flies. He felt something hit his back and break before he turned around a kicked a soldier into five more soldiers that crashed into a tree. Ryoga looked at what the Marine bashed against him. A gun?

'Why would the Marines use their guns as clubs? Why not shoot them?' Ryoga didn't have time to think on that since Marines were now starting to dog pile on him "I'll figure that out later"

Ryoga then put pressure around his body and sent the Marines flying in every direction.

"**Bakusai Tenketsu!**" Ryoga slammed his finger into the ground, sending debris in every direction, which sent the Marines in every direction.

When the Marines got up, they saw that Ryoga had vanished by using the debris as a cover.

The Marines started making clicking noises with their tongues as they communicated with each other. In short terms, they were to continue looking for Ryoga and any other Straw Hats.

They all stopped when they heard growling.

They turned and saw that a giant wolf was approaching them. It was the size of a medium size elephant, seven long tails flowing behind it. It's glowing yellow eyes stared daggers at the Marines.

The wolf then growled very loudly, allowing the Marines to catch a row of second row of teeth around it's throat.

The wolf then pounced on the lead Marine faster than you can 'Love Cook'.

.

Ryoga popped out of the ground a long ways away from where the Marines were. He used his Bakusai Tenketsu to create a hole in the ground and tunneled away from the Marines. Ryoga needed to find the others. Ranma and Ben could take care of themselves, but everyone else wasn't at their level, Charizard was still weak, and Luffy and the others were still away with Apis.

Before Ryoga could move out, he heard an explosion above him. He looked up and saw two falling figures come hurdling towards the sky.

Both figures landed near him.

He couldn't tell what either of them were until he saw the mark on the red manta ray's chest.

"Ben?"

"Hey Ryoga" said Jetray "See your as lost as ever"

"What's going on, and who is that?" asked Ryoga.

"Long story short, some pirate that's been fused with a Pokemon" Jetray jumped into the air as Don Krieg smashed the ground with his fist "I was trying to lead him away to another island, but he put up too much of a fight" Jetray was knocked out of the sky when Don Krieg batted away Jetray with a tree he ripped out of the ground. Ryoga quickly caught Jetray before he could crash into the trees.

"Thanks" Jetray then touched the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Ryoga put him down as he shifted in a purple diamond creature with greenish diamond hands and face.

"**Diamondhead!**"

Diamondhead turned his arms into blades and shot shards towards Don Krieg, but Don Krieg countered by shooting white stones towards Ben, resulting in shards and stones breaking against each other and piling up under the collision of the attack.

Ryoga jumped onto Diamondhead's back and pushed himself off of Diamondhead towards Don Krieg, blasting him in the face with a powerful roundhouse kick. Don Krieg crashed into several trees.

Ben whistled "Nice kick, and I thought Kevin had a strong kick. You okay?"

"Yeah, I have to thank that old bat for teaching me all that endurance training. That rock head wasn't even powerfu-AAH!" Ryoga was blasted away as a barrage of boulders crashed against him, sending him crashing through several trees.

"Ryoga!"

Diamondhead turned and saw Don Krieg walking towards him, his palm out stretched towards Ben. Suddenly, big sized boulders shot of his palm and fired towards Ben. Ben was sent back as he felt himself crashing into many trees, shards falling from his body.

Ben landed next to Ryoga.

"You okay?" asked Ryoga.

"Been better" said Diamondhead as he straightened himself up.

"How did he do that with the rocks?" asked Ryoga.

"Maybe it has something to do with his Pokemon DNA"

"Maybe" Ryoga stood up and got into a fighting position "But he's not perfect"

"Explain"

"His body makes him endurable, but it also makes him slow. So he has to use attacks like those stone bullets or that boulder blast to keep us at a distance. But I don't think this new form of his could handle close range fighting. Luffy and Sanji explained that he relied on weapons and armor to fight, he has none of that right now"

"It doesn't matter how close we get, as long as he has that stone body... wait, I think I got a way to beat him"

"How?"

"The Ultimatrix can alter DNA. Maybe I can use it to erase his Pokemon DNA and return him to normal"

"You can alter his DNA?"

"Yeah... but I don't wanna try anything while he's conscious"

"So we just gotta knock him out" Ryoga smirked as he pounded his fist into his open hand "Piece of cake"

"His skin is harder than Cannonbolt's armor, think you got an attack that could take him out?"

"I know just the one, but you'll have to distract him while I get ready"

"Okay" Diamondhead saw that Don Krieg, who has been slowly advancing towards them since his attack, come into sight "Good luck" Diamondhead slammed the Ultimatrix symbol and shifted into a rounded white and black alien with yellow shields around it's body.

"**Cannonbolt!**" shouted Ben. Ben was going to use Ryoga's advice. Cannonbolt's body could allow him to both endure Don Krieg's attacks and get within range of Don Krieg.

Cannonbolt curled up and rolled towards Don Krieg, colliding with Don Krieg and sending ricocheting off the trees. When Don Krieg landed, Cannonbolt immediately rolled over him before Krieg could even get up, flattening him into the ground. Cannonbolt quickly rolled a tree and allowed himself to fall down, right on top of Don Krieg's body, dribbling/crashing onto Don Krieg.

But Don Krieg suddenly slammed his fist into Cannonbolt, sending the alien into the sky. Don Krieg then pointed his palm towards Cannonbolt and used his Rock Blast technique to send boulders skyrocketing towards Ben, each collision sending Ben further into the sky.

Ben immediately shifted again.

"**Big Chill!**"

Big Chill flew down towards Don Krieg while phasing through the boulders. When he was within range, Ben slammed the Ultimatrix symbol again.

Big Chill's body changed as it's bluish body became an orange red shade.

"**Ultimate Big Chill!**"

Ultimate Big Chill then flew around Don Krieg as it shot fire around Don Krieg as ice formed around him, keeping him in place. Ben was pleased to see that both the ice wasn't breaking and that Don Krieg's body didn't prevent him from feeling the temperature.

"That's fire so cold it burns Krieg. Hope you like it"

"Good job Ben"

Ben heard Ryoga's compliment, but it lacked any real emotion. Ben turned and saw that Ryoga was calmly walking towards Don Krieg, his head down in depression, his arms slumped, and his eyes filled without emotions.

"Ryoga, what-"

"Stand back Ben" Ryoga lifted his head lifelessly "This will hurt"

Ultimate Big Chill quickly flew away above Ryoga.

A golden red sphere grew around Ryoga's hands.

"**ShiShi Hokodan!**"

Ryoga blasted the attack towards Don Krieg and fired an enormous blast of energy straight towards Don Krieg. Still ensnared in Ultimate Big Chill's frozen fire, Don Krieg was engulfed in the amazing attack.

Ben had to cover his eyes from how bright the attack was. When the light died down, Ben widen his eyes and saw that a crater as large as a football field had replaced where a solid landscape and a forest of trees were. Ben quickly flew down and changed back to normal as he landed next to Ryoga, who was huffing as he held his sides.

"You okay?"

"I'll live" said Ryoga, now with more emotion than before.

"What was that move?"

"That was my lion's bullet attack. I gather all the sadness and depression in my body and release it all into one blast"

"Whoa, I never realized how deadly emotions could make fighting" said Ben "Don Krieg, is he-"

"No, he's still alive" said Ryoga "If it wasn't for his rock skin, he would of died"

Ben and Ryoga walked down into the crater and saw Don Krieg buried under debris, his Aron skin cracked in several places.

"Alright, Ultimatrix scan sentient life form"

"Scanning" came a voice from the Ultimatrix, causing Ryoga to widen his eyes. A green light came from the Ultimatrix and scanned Don Krieg "Life Form containing infused unknown DNA. Do you wish to restore?"

"Proceed, begin restoration" said Ben.

The Ultimatrix then swept another light over Don Krieg. This time, when the light died out, Don Krieg was now without his white armor skin, an Aron on his chest.

"Life Form Restored; Unknown DNA removal Complete" came the voice from the Ultimatrix.

Ryoga picked up Aron "This little thing was the cause of all this?"

"Aron"

Ryoga felt Ben fall down behind him.

"Ben?!" Ryoga put the Aron down and slung Ben's arm over him.

"Sorry, altering DNA takes a lot out of me" said Ben with a weak smile.

"You did good" Ryoga slowly started to move forward "Let's find the others"

.

Peter and Wendy continued to cut down the Marines one by one, though they kept on coming.

"Hey Peter, answer me this" said Wendy as he blocked a sword swipe with the flat part of the axe.

"Kay" said Peter as he beheaded another Marine before shifting to engaging two in a duel.

"These Marines don't make sense" said Wendy as she kicked the Marine fighting her in the balls "There not giving any orders, there using the rifles as clubs, and they don't seem to kill that they lost a lot of them"

"I see your point-" Peter decked a Marine in the face with a free hand "-But how about we figure that out-" ducked what would of been a fatal blow "-when we're not endanger of dying!"

"Okay" said Wendy as she slashed three Marines across the chest.

Soos and Kira were watching the fight behind several rocks.

"Ah man, Wendy and Mr. Griffin rock, don't you think Kira?...Kira?"

Kira was staring at the attacking Marines. Something seemed familiar about them.

"Kira?"

"Huh, oh sorry Soos, I was thinking of something"

"What was it?"

"I'll say it later, but I think we've got to help Wendy and Peter"

"Why, they seemed to have this cover"

"But there running out of breath. No matter how good a warrior is, if a fight goes on too long, they'll run out of energy"

"Ah dude, well what do we do?"

"If only there were some animals around, I could ask for their assistance"

"But I don't see any animals dude"

"...If only my voice could reach the entire island, I could call something for help"

"...Ah dude, I have just the thing" Soos pulled out a megaphone and handed it to Kira.

"What is this?"

"It's a megaphone. You speak into it and your voice goes louder" Soos put Kira on his shoulder "Now speak Kira. Speak!"

Kira awkwardly held the megaphone as she tried to hold it right. Eventually, she was able to hold it in an efficient enough manner and yelled into the megaphone.

"_Camalayaa~!. Orvad! Orvad!_" Kira then made what could be described as a chirping/calling manner into the megaphone.

Soos kept Kira balanced on his shoulders as she kept calling. "Ah dude!"

Four Marines with swords in each hand were approaching Soos, apparently able to slip past Wendy and Peter's tag team blockade.

"Kira, is any help coming?"

Before Kira could respond, a loud growl surrounded the area. Before any one could turn towards the source, a giant beast landed into the clearing and bit into the nearest Marine soldier. The other Marines jumped on the beast dog pile style, but the beast rolled around log style and crushed the Marines.

"Ah Kira, I think you summoned a monster dude. We gotta run"

Kira didn't answer. She only stared at the beast killing the Marines.

"Kira?"

"...Fizzgig?!"

.

**(Peter was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed)**

**Peter, what the hell is wrong with you?**

**"I'm angry that we didn't get able reviews from last chapter"**

**Oh not this crap again. And several people reviewed.**

**"That's not good enough! I want like a hundred reviews per chapter"**

**Um, that's kinda... really pushing it.**

**"Hey, I have a right to know how people react to my farts and gags and nonsense"**

**So basically your just a curious faggot.**

**"Hey, you don't what it's like being me"(Peter was now wearing a beauty queen gown)"I have a right to know what the common man thinks of this wonderful work of art. To hear their opinions on what to do with this story, or how to change it from the main plot, or simply just their thoughts on how this story is going. If you can't understand my concern for how this story is going, well then-**

**WHACK!**

**(Schnitzel from Chowder appeared behind Peter and whacked him in the head, Peter falling over face first)**

**Thanks Schnitzel**

**"Rada Rada"(Schnitzel walked away)**

**Well that was getting annoying, but to save myself from listening to more of his crap, please review. Though knowing him, he'd probably dress up like a beauty queen and give one of those 'we like to thank the academy' speeches or, I don't know. I don't really watch anything like that. But still, review.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


End file.
